Rising From the Ashes
by dl-shipper34
Summary: A young ottermaid with a tragic past finds solace both at Redwall Abbey and with a hot-headed otter, but they are unaware of the great evil that is approaching. Together they must defend their home while fighting their feelings. CSI:NY/Redwall crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Many thanks to **Brina** for pushing me to start this crossover and continue writing it despite my various doubts. I dedicate this story to you, a wonderful friend and awesome gal. This multi-chapter fic is a crossover of my two loves: CSI:NY and Redwall. While it's odd to think of the NY characters as Redwall characters, it presents an intriguing challenge for me as a writer. If you have not read the _Redwall_ book series, I explain about it in the chapters. It is not necessary to read the books or watch the show in order to understand the story, but since I am a big fan of both I recommend it.

This crossover will have elements from both CSI:NY and Redwall. It will include all the NY characters but will mainly focus on Danny and Lindsay's story. Below are the NY characters and their corresponding Redwall name. As the anagrams are my creation, please do not use them without asking. The songs used throughout the story are also mine as I wrote them.

Messer - Semser  
Monroe - Emroon  
Taylor - Torlay  
Stella - Tsella  
Adam Ross - Dasmaros  
Hawkes - Askhew  
Sid Hammerback - Mahdis Camberk  
Louie - Eloiu  
Donald - Alddon  
Angell - Ganlel  
Lucy - Culy  
Aiden - Adine  
Pratt - Raptt  
Kadums - Dakmus

A few things to note:  
~ The _Redwall_ series uses seasons and not years. Four seasons equals one year.  
~ There are no humans in the series, only animals.  
~ Dibbuns is the term given to Abbey young ones.  
~ Anything else I remember, I'll be sure to put it in an AN in the other chapters.

All mistakes are mine. Reviews are always appreciated. **I will not accept flames. Constructive criticism is fine, but you will be reported if you flame me. **

If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to PM me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Blowing a piece of fruit that was sticking to his whiskers, Semser grudgingly made his way to Great Hall, stepping over random food strewn all over the floor of Cavern Hole. All around him other Redwallers shook their heads in annoyance as they cleaned themselves and their children. Remnants of dinner were everywhere: stuck to the pillars and tables, and not to mention on the fur and habits of the Abbey residents. Semser was about to have a stern lecture about proper manners during supper. In other words, the Abbot's Report.

He scoffed at the notion. The Abbot's Report was a form of punishment used by the elders where a troublemaker or rule-violator met with the Abbot or Abbess to discuss their crime. In this particular case, the sit-down was to be with Abbot Torlay about the food fight that had broken out.

It wasn't all Semser's fault. His best friend Alddon was partly responsible for starting the whole thing, which was why the squirrel was following right behind him.

Alddon gently prodded him in the back. "You have to admit, it was rather fun. Certainly brought a bit of life to dull ol' dinner eh?"

Semser ignored him, although he had a point: minus the glare and small speech from the Friar, it had been an enjoyable moment. Unfortunately, their recklessness had landed them in hot water. Semser knew all too well about being lectured by the Abbot; it was becoming a familiar recurrence to see the young otter and middle-seasoned hare side-by-side, the latter doing much of the talking.

They continued their walk to Great Hall. Alddon plucked a particle of cheese that was clinging to his bushy tail and fell silent, mentally preparing for his meeting with the Abbot.

* * *

Redwall Abbey was a tremendous sight to behold. The ancient structure rested comfortably in the middle of Mossflower Wood, a gigantic forest rich with various species of trees and, like Redwall, a wondrous history. The actual Abbey was surrounded on all sides by four walls that seemed to shoot straight into the sky above. Inside the walls was a vibrant community, home to all sorts of woodlanders. Mice, moles, squirrels, otters, voles, hares, and shrews called Redwall their home. They were a peaceful lot who focused their attention on the daily Abbey chores as they had much work to do throughout the day: tending to the orchards and gardens, creating and mixing the wines and drinks (this was the Cellarhog's duty, who was usually a hedgehog), preparing the food – the Friar's responsibility – and caring for families, as most of the inhabitants had husbands, wives, and children. There was also the Abbey pond, which provided the residents with fresh drinking and bathing water. The Abbey, built hundreds of seasons before the ancestors of any living creature were born, was a famous landmark in Mossflower, and creatures would often flock to it for whatever reason. It was known as a haven for those who seeked a peaceful and good life amidst friends.

In its very long history there had never been a hare Abbot or Abbess. However, nobeast could deny that Torlay was well-suited for the job. He was an older hare, well into his middle seasons but regarded as incredibly wise. Several wrinkles creased his homely face, and despite being older than most of the Redwallers he was quite active and in good physical condition. He was a retired General of the fabled Long Patrol, the hare army who had served the Badger Lord or Lady of Salamandastron for countless seasons. He had visited Redwall once in his youth and loved the atmosphere, so he decided to spend the remainder of his days at the Abbey.

"Those two have been trouble ever since they were Dibbuns. I'm not surprised they're still causing mischief."

Torlay turned his grey eyes to the speaker standing beside him. "Aye, but I'm sure they'll grow out of it. One day they'll wake up an' realize they have responsibilities."

Tsella flashed a smile. "You know me well."

"I should, considering you're my best friend an' strong right paw."

The female hare bent down and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Torlay's face immediately flushed with red. He and Tsella were very close, and the inhabitants considered her a strong candidate as his successor. She was younger by about five seasons and very pretty. Unlike the rest of their species, they did not talk in harespeech.

"It's not Alddon I'm worried about," she spoke her thoughts aloud. "He may cause mischief from time to time, but it's usually because he's with Semser. That otter is far too reckless, just like his brother Eloiu. "

Torlay gave her one of his rare smiles. "Eloiu may be a bit foolish at times, but he looks out for Semser an' protects him. If only he had stayed at Redwall instead of moving to Noonvale."

Approaching pawsteps interrupted their conversation, the noise bouncing off the ancient stones of Great Hall and lifting up into the high ceiling. Sitting at the table that always rested underneath the tapestry, Torlay and Tsella watched as the two young Redwallers strode up and hung their heads in shame.

The Abbot cleared his throat. Semser was the first to raise his eyes. "Apologizes, Father Abbot. We didn't mean any harm."

Torlay nodded. "I'm sure you didn't. However, as much as I dislike handing out punishments, you two made quite the mess in Cavern Hole. I want both of you to clean up everything; I don't expect the Friar to make such a delicious meal an' then clean both the dishes an' your mess. There are buckets an' cloths down there that you can use. When you are finished, go straight to your dormitories. Is that clear?"

Squirrel and otter nodded fiercely, and Torlay waved them off with a paw. "Go on then."

Tsella watched them depart. "I must say, that was rather quick."

Her friend rose from his seat and walked around to the opposite side of the table, where Semser and Alddon had been standing. "Sometimes I think I'm too harsh on them, especially that young otter. He may be hotheaded from time to time, but I can see him accomplishing great things."

He fell silent then, focusing his gaze on the ancient tapestry that hung from the wall. Tsella stood beside him and followed his eyes. The masterpiece was one of two prized possessions in the Abbey. It depicted Redwall's greatest hero and co-founder, Martin the Warrior. The brave mouse leaned on his magnificent sword whilst vermin behind him fled in terror. The tapestry was as old as Redwall itself, but it showed no signs of age. Perhaps the most mysterious part was the Warrior's face. He had a gentle smile, the kind that made anybeast feel protected. His eyes, the irises a soft brown hue, never seemed to move yet always appeared to follow.

The other prized object rested on two hangers above Martin's picture. This was his sword, an ancient weapon of great power. The two-pawed hilt was nothing special and ordained with a red pommelstone. The blade, however, shone like fire on ice, and a blood channel ran from hilt to tip. Despite its age there were no nicks or scars on the metal - which was made from a fallen meteorite by a long-dead Badger Lord – nor was there any evidence of rust or wear. Legend said the sword was indestructible.

Continuing to gaze at the tapestry, the Abbot returned Martin's smile. "Perhaps one day young Semser will find somebeast who changes him."

* * *

Semser and Alddon's punishment did not end at just cleaning the mess; the Friar had asked them to also wash and dry the dishes as an extra penalty for their insolence. Pans and cutlery lined the entire kitchen – which was anything but small – as if patiently waiting to be cleaned. However, the two young Redwallers were not alone. As soon as the Friar left, three others materialized from a dimly-lit corridor. Filling buckets with warm soapy water, they started to help their friends with the big job of scrubbing and washing down all the tables, chairs, and whatever else had food stuck to it.

Adine, a feisty young mousemaid, was busy scrubbing a chair when she suddenly jumped back in alarm. "Askhew! Watch where you're puttin' that beak of yours; it nearly got my paw."

The red-tailed hawk reared his head back and swallowed a chunk of fish he had spotted lying on the seat. He had come to Redwall five seasons ago after being severely injured by a gang of rats. The gentle Infirmary Keeper, a badger named Mahdis Camberk, had nursed him back to health.

"Sorry," Askhew's tongue flicked out from his mouth to lick any remnants left on his beak. "But it's still helpin'."

Adine could not argue with that statement. She chuckled and patted the bird's wicked talons before getting back to work. "Least it won't take long to clean with all of us pitchin' in."

Beside her, another mouse called Dasmaros dunked his cloth into the bucket, rang it out, and wiped away at the oak table. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can go in the pond for a swim. 'Tis rather hot outside."

"Good idea Dasmaros!" Semser's cheery voice suddenly boomed out. "Let's sing a ditty to speed things up."

'_Tell everybeast I'm on my way,  
I just can't wait to be there,  
No rain or wind will stop me,  
I'll be home soon my love.  
Keep an eye on the dusty path,  
For I'm comin' back to blue skies an' sunny days.  
Every step I take brings me closer  
To a roarin' fire an' cold drink,  
Yes I'm on my way back to you.  
No matter how far apart,  
Nor the distance that separates us  
Can keep me from reachin' you.  
Wait for my wondrous stories,  
Oh those heart-warmin' tales,  
So tell everybeast I'm on my way.  
I've seen new things, made new friends,  
But now 'tis time for me,  
To return back to you.  
I'll be home soon,  
I'm on my way.'_

Dasmaros was correct in his statement; the evening was a rather warm one. Mossflower was currently in the midst of a scorching summer, one of the hottest it had ever seen. Every night for the past while most of the Abbey windows were open to allow a constant flowing breeze to cool the dormitories. It was welcoming and made the nights easier to bear.

* * *

Sunset was settling over Mossflower when the five inseparable friends finished their duties and headed for the Abbey pond, a sizeable body of water that rested comfortably on the lawn not far from the doors that led to Great Hall and Cavern Hole. Being an otter, Semser was a much better swimmer than his friends. He was also able to hold his breath for a longer period of time, and he often caught them by surprise by grabbing them underwater and pulling them down. Askhew would sit on the bank and dunk his talons in the cool water, often lying alongside Adine who was not fond of swimming. Alddon and Semser, however, were constantly splashing one another and fooling around. Dasmaros found comfort in simply stretching out near the water's edge, his footpaws submerged, and allowed a school of tiny fish to nibble at his paws. Whenever he moved they darted away like miniature arrows, but moments later they would return and tickle his fur.

Although he was unsure why, a curious question popped into Semser's mind. "You think we'll ever find mates?"

Everybeast halted their activities. What the young otter said was a valid point, and although all were still some seasons away from adulthood, it certainly got them thinking.

Wading over to Semser, Alddon threw an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure there's a mate out there for all of us. Who knows, maybe you'll find one someday."

The young otter scoffed and splashed the water's surface with a webbed paw. Even though he had posed the question, he was skeptical about ever finding a mate. The idea even scared him a little bit, though he would never admit it to his friends.

A quick flick of his paw sent some water hurling in the squirrel's direction. "Don't say such nonsense."

Everybeast laughed and continued chatting with one another. Askhew preened himself whilst Semser and Alddon dove under the water and performed tricks, much to the delight of Adine and Dasmaros. Before long it was time to go inside, and the five young friends dried themselves off before retiring to their dormitories. The sun had long since vanished beneath the horizon, and remnants of its magnificent colours still lingered in the sky.

As Semser threw on his tunic – he had never been one for the traditional Redwall habit – and climbed into bed, he was completely unaware that Alddon was right.

* * *

Night had cast its velvetly blanket over Mossflower, the sky randomly spotted with stars of various sizes. Some were easy to see whilst others were so minute they were nearly invisible to anybeast with even the sharpest of eyesight. A soft breeze made the warm night more bearable, the air rustling the leaves on Mossflower's trees and making them perform a little dance as if swaying to a tune. A full moon added to the serenity of the forest's calmness, sections of its light broken by the thick canopy. The majority of creatures were slumbering peacefully, awaiting the arrival of a new day and excited to see what it would hold. Not all, however, had fallen under the spell of sleep's mysterious power.

Finishing up her evening exercises, Emroon waded out from the small tributary of the River Moss, shaking herself dry and blowing droplets from her whiskers. The young ottermaid was currently camped out on the bank, stopping for some rest before continuing her journey. Although she was not the tallest of otters, she was slim and quite powerful. Not an inch of spare flesh was to be seen on her body, which was covered in light brown fur. Her throat and chest were creamy in colour, and she had magnificent chocolate eyes that held a tragic past.

Her fur quickly drying, Emroon pulled her blue tunic over her head and fixed the pouch that always hung at her right hip. This held provisions and any other necessary items. Satisfied, she crawled into the abandoned cave she had discovered and started to wipe the blade of her dirk. As she cleaned it, haunting recollections suddenly came to the forefront of her brain like some evil shadows. Closing her eyes, the young ottermaid forced herself to focus on other matters. It seemed to work as the memories receded into the corridors of her mind, but she knew they would soon reappear. Memories such as the ones she held could never vanish.

As she continued to clean the blade, her thoughts strayed to her new future. She was on her way to Redwall Abbey to begin a new life. Everybeast had heard of the giant structure that towered over Mossflower's canopy. It was famous throughout the land as a haven of peace and happiness. Her parents had visited there once before, and when she was a youngster they had often told her of its enchantment, of how it held an ancient but comforting power. Their tales were what kept Emroon going through the tough memory-filled journey, and she was determined to reach the Abbey and start over.

Raising the dirk so it was at eye level, she swiftly checked it over and nodded with approval. The weapon was a prized possession of hers, a gift her parents had given her only a season before. Although it painfully reminded her of her past, it had served her well. It was a beautiful piece, longer than a dagger and shorter than a sword. The black hilt was ordained with markings much like that of flowing water, and the sheath was covered in small blue jewels. She dared not run a webbed paw along the edge of the blade, for she would surely receive a deep cut. All in all it was a formidable weapon.

Stashing the weapon nearby in case of emergency, Emroon lay on the cool ground and stared outside at the still night, wondering what Redwall would be like. She had no doubt it was everything like her parents had said it was and more. The Abbey was a legend in Mossflower, and tomorrow she would see it with her own eyes.

Sleep quickly stole up on the unsuspecting ottermaid, causing her eyelids to close. She fell into a deep slumber, unaware that on the horizon awaited an incredible journey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! It is greatly appreciated to know that people like the story. Here is the second installment :) considering I have written eleven chapters, the story will be least that length. The Abbey grace belongs to the wonderful Brian Jacques, author of the incredible series that has captivated me for so long. Redwall and all its places and objects also belongs to him.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The new day was welcomed by the cheery songs of various woodland birds, their voices echoing through the trees and alerting everybeast that the morning had arrived. Like a golden scone dipped in honey, the sun rose steadily into the sky, chasing away the moon and shining its wondrous light down upon Mossflower. As always the canopy broke the rays into many sections, illuminating the earth in random places. The fresh summer air was such a delight to inhale, it could make a smile appear on the lips of even the grumpiest beasts.

Emroon's ears flicked as a bird's song bounced off the walls in the small but cozy cave. Slowly opening her eyes, the young ottermaid sat up and stretched her weary limbs. Never one to idle, she was always up at dawn or shortly after. Crawling out from the cave, she shielded her gaze with a paw and glanced upwards at the colourful ribbons that streamed through the heavens. She loved watching the sun rise and set each day, as it often gave her time to either reflect on the day or prepare for a new one. Wasting no time, Emroon dove expertly into the adjacent river, its cool water a welcoming sensation on such a warm morning. As otters go, they are one of the most playful creatures. Emroon was no exception to this as she launched herself into the air like a dolphin. She chortled joyfully and continued to perform spectacular leaps. Her sleek form, webbed paws, and rudder-like tail were valuable tools for exploring underwater, and like all her species she was an expert swimmer. However, much as she wanted to play, she knew she had to continue on her journey.

After finished her morning exercises, the young ottermaid packed up her provisions, made sure the dirk was in the sword belt she wore around her waist, and started on her destination. She was not all that far from the Abbey, and with luck she would make it in an hour's time. With a smile on her pretty features and her head held up proudly, Emroon inhaled the sweet morning air and made her way to her new life.

* * *

The derivation behind the name Redwall came from the fact that when the stones were cast in sunlight, they gave off a rosy hue. Clematis clung to the ancient walls from top to bottom, their delicate white petals shimmering in the golden light that steadily rose with each passing minute. A stream of sunlight bounced off the Belltower, causing the twin bells inside to sparkle much like water did when light hits its surface. These were the Matthias and Methuselah Bells, named after two long-dead mice. If there was an emergency of any kind, the bells would be tolled. They would also ring out to signal meals, weddings, and deaths.

A small mole clambered up the steps in the tower, eager to perform her duties as Bellringer. A hedgehog waddled behind her. Upon reaching the twin ropes that were attached to the bells, they grasped one each between their paws and, grinning at each other, pulled hard. The mole was lifted into the air by the weight of the Matthias bell, clinging to the rope with all four paws. Up and down she went as the massive object tolled its morning song. Her companion giggled and helped her down, as moles were not very fond of heights. The two bells were a familiar sound in Mossflower, a gentle tune that warmed the hearts of all woodlanders. Their songs stretched out for miles, reaching the farthest points of the land. Still on the North Path, Emroon could hear the music, almost as if it was leading her right to the Abbey.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Semser wearily made his way down to Cavern Hole. He eventually found out that he and Alddon had to sit beside Mahdis Camberk for the duration of breakfast. This wasn't a bad thing, but it meant their punishment from yesterday was not over.

As he aided in preparing a batch of raisin scones, Semser took in the impressive sight. It was extremely rare to see a male badger living at the Abbey as they would normally just visit. Traditionally it had always been females who resided at Redwall, but Mahdis Camberk was the exception. He was born and bred in Mossflower and not destined to rule Salamandastron. In truth he had never seen the ancient mountain, though he often spoke of visiting it before his seasons drew to an end. Like most male badgers he had quite a large stature and the normal headstripes. His eyes were a homely shade of brown that held many seasons of wisdom, and he was incredibly skilled in the knowledge of herbs and remedies. For this reason he was the Infirmary Keeper, liked and respected by all.

Everybeast performed some sort of job to help the Friar prepare the meals, which were always set out buffet-style on the numerous tables that lined Cavern Hole. At each corner of the large room, resting on the ancient stone, were sconces. There were a type of light fixture that allowed torches to be placed inside them, and they could be seen all around the Abbey. Skipper was responsible for lighting and extinguising them. Using an already lit torch from Great Hall, the burly otter leader merely brought his torch close to the one stuck in the sconce, and a crackling flame was instantly born. He repeated this procedure three more times before sitting down at a table with his crew.

Rising from his chair – which was always situated at the head of the column behind a massive oak table – Abbot Torlay lifted his paws in the air, effectively silencing the morning gossip. All eyes turned to the hare. He clasped his paws together, slightly bowed his head, and recited the Abbey grace.

'_Seasons of plenty at Redwall,  
__Yield their bounty to us all,  
__From the good earth's fertile soil,  
__We who bent our backs in toil,  
__Reaped Mother Nature's rich reward,  
__To bring unto this festive board,  
__This food which we have laboured for,  
__What honest beast could ask for more,  
__Save that kind seasons never cease,  
__And hope to live long lives in peace!'_

Just as everybeast sat down and prepared to eat, Askhew burst through the doors of Cavern Hole. He rarely joined the inhabitants for breakfast, choosing to hunt the woodlands for more appropriate food. His huge eyes, the pupils so dilated the green irises was hardly noticeable, fixed themselves on Torlay. "Pardon the interruption, Abbot, but there is an ottermaid at the front gates who wishes to enter."

* * *

Forgetting their meal, curious Redwallers lined the grounds outside the main building, eager to catch a glimpse of the new visitor. Abbot Torlay, Tsella, and Mahdis Camberk headed the front, patiently waiting as Skipper and two of his crew memberd opened the massive gates.

Semser too was intrigued as to the traveller's identity. He stood alongside his friends and was murmuring something to Adine when the creature materialized from the gates and appeared on the stone path that led from the front to the main structure. He found himself staring at a beautiful young ottermaid of about the same age. She was well-built and carried nothing more than a pouch and a curious-looking weapon. Semser was not knowledgeable in the art of weaponry; he made a mental note to inquire her of it later.

The ottermaid stopped some ways before the Abbot and bowed, respectfully holding her silence. Torlay took a few pawsteps forward and returned the gesture. "'Tis always a blessing to be in the presence of such a pretty creature. Welcome to Redwall Abbey, friend. I am Abbot Torlay. If I may ask, what is your name and purpose here?"

Her voice was soft and gentle. "Good morning, Father Abbot. I am called Emroon, and I have come to your Abbey after a long journey. My parents visited here when I was nought but a babe; they told me many stories about your home. I'm a traveler and wanted to see Redwall for myself."

Torlay smiled at her kindness. "Any creature with a good heart is welcome at Redwall Abbey. You may stay as long as you wish. Come, you must be hungry; we're about to have breakfast."

As the Abbot simultaneously motioned for her to follow and turned heel, Semser took the opportunity to tease the newcomer. He strode up beside her and winked broadly. "Traveler eh? You look more like a country bumpkin t'me."

Behind them Emroon could hear the others snickering. Figuring this otter was nothing more than an insolent rogue feebly attempting to irritate her, she merely shrugged carelessly. "You'll be thinking different thoughts when I cut off your whiskers in your sleep."

Semser, however, was not to be outdone. He winked again and leaned in to whisper so the Abbot would not hear. "Just be sure t'call him Father."

* * *

The sleeves on Torlay's brown habit dangled as he spread his arms wide, treating the inhabitants to a rare smile. "Friends, we have a new beast among us this morning. Please join me in welcoming Emroon the ottermaid. She is from the far Westlands and has traveled many a day to reach our Abbey. She has asked me if she could become a permanent resident at Redwall. What do you think?"

As Emroon walked around the tables, she was overcome by a sense of acceptance. The Redwall inhabitants were certainly very welcoming of guests, and they displayed it by shaking her paws and introducing themselves. Upon sitting at one of the tables she was immediately swarmed by several Redwallers, all of whom were young male otters.

"'Ere, try this strawberry an' rhubarb turno'er, 'tis delicious!"

"Don't eat that! 'Ave some o' my wheat an' blueberry pancakes with 'oney."

"Don't listen to 'im, marm. My mum's famous fer 'er scones. Why don't ye try one?"

Abbot Torlay shooed them away with a flick of his paws. "Go on now, leave the poor maid alone. She just arrived and you're already bombarding her."

Emroon could not hide a chuckle. "At least I got a warm reception."

The hare smiled and patted her paw fondly. "You will always find a jovial welcome here at Redwall. After you are finished breakfast, my good friend Tsella will give you a tour of the Abbey. Your dormitory is already prepared, and a habit is on your bed if you wish to wear it. I only ask that you leave your dirk at your bedside, as we do not allow weapons to be worn here."

Emroon was disappointed but knew she had to comply. "I understand Father."

As Torlay smiled and turned to head back to his seat, he felt her paw on his arm. "One last thing. See that young otter over there? What's his name?"

The Abbot's eyes followed to where she was pointing. "That would be Semser. He's a rascal of an otter and can be a bit hotheaded at times. Oh, and if I may ask one more thing of you, I prefer not to be called Father."

Realizing that Semser had played a trick on her, Emroon simply nodded and returned the smile. "My mistake, Abbot."

He gave her a cheerful wink and returned to his seat. A blast of air shot from Emroon's nostrils in annoyance as she glared at Semser's back, but she decided to wait before speaking with the cheeky otter. She was not about to cause a scene upon just arriving. Pushing the thought aside for the time being, she started a conversation with the creature next to her – a young but large hedgehog – and ate breakfast with her new friends.

* * *

Once the meal was finished and everything was cleaned up, the Redwallers went about their business. Emroon quickly saw that they were all very efficient in their work, and within minutes Cavern Hole became deserted. Torlay remained good on his promise, and before long she found herself walking Great Hall with Tsella.

"So," the female hare's voice echoed off the stones of the massive Hall. "Abbot Torlay says you're from the Westlands?"

Upon meeting her Emroon felt an immediate friendship with Tsella. The haremaid was a kind and pretty creature who seemed to be very close with the Abbot. "Born and bred there."

"You mentioned your parents have been here before?"

As they walked Emroon marveled at the magnificent beauty of the tapestry that hung from the wall. She sensed a powerful but secure feeling around them. "Aye, they heard about it from a member of our village. Said the Abbey was a wondrous place full of magic."

Tsella chuckled. "It certainly is magical, that's for sure. So this family friend of yours, they're what made you come here?"

Emroon hesitated. Although she greatly enjoyed the elder's company, she was not yet prepared to tell her the real reason why she was at the Abbey. "I wanted to see Redwall for myself. My parents often spoke about it, and they decided to come here for a few days when I was an infant. They told me they wanted to stay, but my father was the village's leader, so we had to return."

"Sounds like quite the nice village."

The young ottermaid's heart ached at this innocent comment. _If only that were true_. "I wanted to see Mossflower, explore unknown paths."

Tsella threw a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Well you've come to the right place."

They reached the end of the Hall and stood before Martin's picture. Emroon was immediately entranced by the Warrior's image, and once again she felt the strange aura surround her. It was the same as before: commanding yet gentle. "Who is that?"

"Martin the Warrior. He founded our Order and built the Abbey."

Emroon decided not to question her about the odd feeling. "He cuts quite the impressive figure."

A wide smile crept across the lips of Tsella. "Redwall Abbey is a magnificent place, Emroon. C'mon, there's lots more to see. Let me show you around."

The young ottermaid gave one last glance at Martin's picture before returning his smile and following the older hare to a door about halfway down the Hall. Neither of them saw the twinkle of the eyes of the Warrior nor the smile on his face that seemed to expand.

* * *

As they traversed the massive Abbey, Emroon came to realize that Tsella was right: Redwall was indeed an elegant place. Everything about it was beautiful: fresh, ripe fruit patiently waiting to be picked in the orchard, bees lazily buzzing around their hives, Dibbuns – this was the term used for all Abbey babes – splashing playfully in the shallows of the pond under the watchful eye of a group of elders, and an old fat hedgehog - the spines around his face turning grey - teaching archery to a group of youngsters.

Emroon nibbled on the last remains of her apple, which she had picked from one of the many trees in the orchard. "How old did you say this Abbey is?"

Tsella swallowed a big chunk of strawberry before replying. "As old as Mossflower itself."

"Yet I've seen no signs of aging."

The haremaid licked her paws. "Oh there's aging, believe me. But Foremole and his crew do an excellent job of keeping the Abbey in good condition."

"Foremole?" The term was foreign to Emroon.

Tsella patiently explained. "The leader of Redwall moles is always called Foremole, similar to Skipper of Otters. Don't worry, you'll quickly learn the way of life here. Now let's get you settled in."

* * *

The Redwall dormitories were separated into different sections, each room holding about twenty beds. Emroon found herself situated in a large bed about halfway down one of the rooms. It was a cozy-looking thing, with a small table resting beside it. Atop this was an unlit candle. Sighing blissfully, the young ottermaid loosened her pouch and placed it on the sheets.

She did not hear the approaching pawsteps until he was right behind her. "Need some help?"

Emroon refrained from rolling her eyes. "That's quite alright, you already helped me this morning."

Noting the sarcasm in her voice, Semser leapt onto the bed and slapped the sheets with his rudder. "So you'll be staying here from now on?"

She halted what she was doing and glared at him. "Is this normally the way you behave with guests?"

He ignored her question and instead focused his attention on her dirk. "I've never seen a weapon like that. What is it?"

Emroon was tempted to show him what the dirk could do, but she could tell he was truly intrigued. Extracting it from its sheath, she held it out so he could get a better view. "It's called a dirk. My mother and father gave it to me a season ago. See how it's somewhat between a dagger and sword?"

Although she wasn't sure why, she allowed him to hold it. He looked over it several times, clearly fascinated by it. "I've seen swords and the like, but never a dirk. It's beautiful."

His tone told her he was speaking the truth. "Thank you."

Still holding the dirk, Semser reached for the sheath that was resting on the bed. Emroon simultaneously went for it, and their paws touched. For a second the ottermaid thought she felt the tiniest spark of electricity on her claws.

"Sorry." Semser mumbled as he took his paw away. "Here, it's yours after all." He handed her the weapon, turned heel, and left the dormitory, pretending to find his bed even though it was across from Emroon.

She watched him leave. The young otter was certainly a mysterious creature. He was cute in a ruggish sort of way – although she would never admit that to him – and even though he had purposely annoyed her, she could not deny there was something about him. What it was she had yet to find out. But one thing she knew for certain: the air between them had swiftly changed direction.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It is always appreciated. Just as a quick note, there will be no sex scenes in the story. I feel I would not be keeping to the spirit of Redwall if I did. There will also be quite a few deaths involving both minor and major characters.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

As the summer season reached its halfway point, it became clear to everybeast that something was brewing between Semser and Emroon. They still teased each other, but their words possessed more of a friendly banter. During meals they often sat beside each other and chatted, and almost always they were accompanied by Alddon and the others. The six friends - Dasmaros, Adine, Semser, Alddon, Askhew, and Emroon - were inseparable, whether they were conversing by the Abbey pond or helping to pick fruit from the orchards. Tsella noticed that while Semser was still hotheaded from time to time, his demeanour was maturing. A sixth sense told her it had something to do with Emroon, though she spoke of this to nobeast. Instead she strengthened her friendship with the young ottermaid, who had also become close with the mousemaid Adine. The three often strode along the Abbey walltop, immersed in their own world.

Emroon was also in the midst of a transformation. The more time she spent with Semser, the more obvious it showed that she was learning to open up and take chances. However, nobeast knew about her terrible secret. That was the one thing Emroon kept to herself. But no matter how hard she tried, eventually Semser came to realize that something was wrong.

"I'm tellin' you, she's hidin' somethin'."

Alddon tossed a raspberry up in the air. The late morning sun gleamed off the tiny fruit, and he expertly caught it with his tongue. He and Semser were wandering the Abbey walltop, one of the rare times they were not seen with their companions. Below, they could see Emroon helping with some rowdy Dibbuns who were splashing wildly in the pond.

"She'll tell you when she wants to."

From his position, Semser studied the ottermaid. She was a mysterious creature, of that he had no doubt. But there was another thing he had noticed about her. "When I look in her eyes, I see pain. Behind those chocolate irises is a horrible past. Have you noticed that she rarely speaks of her family or where she comes from?"

The burly squirrel popped another berry into his mouth. "Have you noticed that everybeast knows you like her?"

Semser threw his paws up. "Why don't you announce it to all of Mossflower?"

Alddon shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one who likes her. But she is beautiful."

"She is," Semser murmured softly. "In a mystifying sort of way. You think she likes me back?"

"If she does, she's certainly hidin' it very well." Alddon suddenly twirled his bushy tail, something all squirrels do when they think of an idea. "The summer feast is tonight."

"What's your point?"

"Music, you lovestruck beast. There'll be music there; the Abbot hired that entertainment group. You can ask her t'dance."

"What if she says no?"

Alddon clapped his friend heartily on the back. "No harm in askin'."

* * *

The afternoon saw all the Redwallers helping to prepare for the feast. Meals such as this were held every season, and it was a tradition that had been occurring at the Abbey since its early days. Even the Dibbuns – who thought everything was just one big game - aided in preparations, although they were often caught playing rather than helping. A couple of elders kept a close eye on them, unable to chide the babes as they were clearly enjoying themselves. As the weather was quite pleasant, the feast was to be held outside. Skipper and Mahdis worked together to move the many tables and chairs from Cavern Hole to the Abbey lawn whilst Dasmaros and Askhew gathered wood for the fire pit.

Since childhood the culinary arts had fascinated Emroon. She knew her way around a kitchen and wine cellar, which was why she was currently in the former helping to prepare and cook the food.

Adine, who was working beside her, nudged her gently on the arm. "So you and Semser, eh?"

Emroon continued to slice carrots as she replied, "What about us?"

The young mousemaid gathered up the remaining celery pieces she had chopped and tossed them into a large bowl nearby. "C'mon Emroon, it's pretty obvious you like each other."

Emroon fell silent for a moment. She did like Semser – more so than she wanted to. Were her feelings towards him really that obvious? "Nothing is happening between us. We're just friends."

"I've known him for a long time," Adine started dicing a plump tomato. "He's a good otter, often headstrong but fiercely proud. He's changed this past season, an' I think it's because of you."

The young ottermaid focused her attention on cutting vegetables, but her mind began to wander. She had found herself falling for the other otter. His good looks, charm, and quick wit never failed to bring a smile to her face. She was not about to deny that they had grown close over the course of the summer, spending more and more time together as the days passed by. They often flirted with one another, and Emroon was secretly thankful that her bed was across from his. Many times they had found themselves whispering into the late hours, sometimes taking a stroll out to the Abbey pond and relaxing by the water's edge. In the end, Emroon could not deny she had strong feelings for him. But she knew she had to be careful and not let her emotions take control. In the corridors of her heart forever lurked a painful and terrible loss. She was not about to lose another friend, another creature she cared about.

* * *

As the afternoon grew older, the area around the fire pit transformed into an outdoor dining hall. Emroon hardly saw Semser or their friends, and when she did they were busy helping with other chores. Although she knew she would see him at the feast, she found herself wishing thee could spend at least a little time together.

Unfortunately, instead of finding herself talking to the young otter, she wound up in the Infirmary explaining to Mahdis Camberk how she came to that position.

The big badger carefully examined her footpaw, which was throbbing and already beginning to swell. "'Tis a good thing you removed the stinger almost immediately; the longer it stays in ones body the worse the reaction."

Emroon groaned as pain shot up her leg. A bee had stung her while she was walking past the Apiary, the area in Redwall where all the hives were kept. The Abbey Beekeeper, a young and beautiful squirrelmaid called Ganlel who secretly adored Alddon, had immediately and carefully extracted the stinger that was buried in Emroon's skin. Together with Abbot Torlay, the two helped carry Emroon to the Infirmary for immediate medical attention.

As he rubbed the wound with a small amount of poultice and applied a cold compress to help reduce the swelling, she studied him curiously. "I've never heard of male badgers living at Redwall."

Mahdis gave a deep chuckle. "No, I don't suppose anybeast has. I'm the first."

"You're quite an impressive sight to take in."

Retrieving some bandages, the Infirmary Keeper unwound the necessary amount and ripped it with his sharp teeth. He spoke as he wrapped it around her footpaw, clearly blushing at her comment. "You should be alright, though it might hurt a bit every now an' then. If it starts to really bother you or the swelling increases, come back an' see me. Other than that, you should be good for dancing later tonight."

"Oh I don't know," Emroon tested out her injured limb by walking around the Infirmary several times. "I'm not usually the dancing type."

"I'm sure Semser will ask you."

She halted in mid-step and peered at him. "Why does everybeast think Semser and I like each other?"

Mahdis winked and tapped the side of his striped muzzle. "To be knowledgeable in the art of herbs and remedies, one must be observant. Just because I'm in here most days doesn't mean I haven't noticed the way Semser looks at you."

"Did you notice how he purposely annoyed me when I first arrived here?"

"He only did that – and still does it, if I'm not mistaken – because he likes you."

The young ottermaid realized that Mahdis was the second creature to say this in less than a day. "Is it that obvious?"

"Him more so than you."

Emroon sighed heavily. "I just have to sort out some things, that's all."

The kind badger padded over to her and placed a huge but gentle paw on her shoulder. "No need to rush, m'dear. Things as delicate as love take time."

She smiled and patted his paw. "Thank you Mahdis. I'll see you tonight."

He watched her hobble out of the Infirmary, calling to her, "You best take it easy until the feast, young maid. Wouldn't want to get those dancing paws all sore before the big event."

She half-turned and waved goodbye, rounding a corner before disappearing from sight. Shaking his great striped head in amusement, Mahdis set to work on cleaning the Infirmary.

* * *

Evening calmly fell over Mossflower, bringing with it a gentle breeze that playfully danced through the trees and grass, almost as if preparing for the music that accompanied the feast. The tables were situated around the fire pit, which was now consumed by hissing flames that leapt from the wood as if trying to escape. Smoke drifted up into the star-filled heavens and casted a grey shadow over the moon. It was a beautiful night, but what Semser's eyes fell upon was even more amazing.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Not at all." He would have said more, but he was at a loss for words. Emroon appeared beside him, clad in a magnificent blue dress that flowed behind her. Everybeast had dressed up for such a formal occasion, but in Semser's mind, she was the most beautiful creature there.

"It's a lovely night, don't you think?"

_Not half as lovely as you, _he thought to himself as he ignored a nudge from Alddon. "Aye, it sure is. How's your footpaw? Sister Ganlel told me what happened."

She took a sip of her drink. "Mm, October Ale. It's alright; a little sore but I'll survive. At least the swelling has gone down significantly. You excited for tonight? Should be a good feast."

Semser nodded vigorously, and before he could stop himself the words poured out of his mouth like a leaky faucet. "Would you like to dance later when the travelling group performs? Providing your footpaw doesn't bother you of course."

She glanced sideways at him. The light from the fire danced across his rugged features, illuminating his oceanic eyes and causing them to sparkle like jewels. In the fire's aura he seemed almost mystical. "I'd love to."

Redwall Abbey was known for its feasts, something Emroon very quickly came to realize. Covered in white linen, the tables were ordained with various flower arrangements such as roses, daisies, tulips, lilies, and others she did not recognize. Feasts – or any meals for that matter – had no particular seating arrangement; creatures were free to sit where they pleased. Small bowls of hot scented water were put out in case anybeast got sticky paws, which was quite possible due to the amount and variety of food.

That was beyond anything Emroon had ever imagined.

Salad bowls filled to the brim with hazelnuts, orange segments, almonds, mushrooms, and every other vegetable there ever was mixed in with various kinds of lettuce and leafy greens. Enormous pies with even more vegetables such as leeks, carrots, and onions, all topped with a golden brown crust. Dishes such as Deeper'n'Ever Turnip'n'Tater'n'Beetroot Pie – a favourite of the moles – and Hotroot Soup, a spicy concoction loved by otters, rested amongst the dozens of cheeses stuffed with nuts, herbs, and dried fruit. Freshly-baked loaves dripping in honey butter and studded with pecans and walnuts sat on cutting boards as if patiently waiting to be cut. The drinks were just as marvellous, ranging from the famed October Ale to simple strawberry cordial. Mint water, elderberry wine, blackcurrent fizz, damson juice, herbed tea, cold and hot apple cider, and far too many others to name rested in pitchers that were passed from table to table.

If that weren't enough, Emroon found herself behind a mountain of desserts. Fruitcake, pudding, jelly tarts, muffins, pear-and-raspberry turnovers, blueberry scones, biscuits, custard, apple pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, strawberry-and-rhubarb pie, pear pie, and just about any pie anybeast could ever dream of. Creams such as whipped and honey sat in bowls alongside the scrumptious-looking creations, and the majority of desserts were lightly sprinkled with cinnamon.

Every single dish was passed around several times throughout the evening as everybeast made sure their neighbours received enough food. As the night wore on, a travelling group provided entertainment for the residents by putting on a show. A fat hedgehog, the spines around his face going grey, acted as leader. Instead of singing like Emroon thought they would, they played musical instruments. Half the band played flutes whilst the others - including two small moles - beated drums with their paws. The joyous tune rose into the night air with the last remnants of the fire. Skipper attended to this, and before long a new flame was born.

The entire Redwall population were up from their seats, either dancing on the spot or joining others around the fire. Without speaking a word Semser held out his paw to Emroon. Smiling, she slid her slightly smaller mitt into his. The two seemed to float over to where the dancing was taking place, and they immediately started to move to the upbeat music. They were still holding paws, but Semser was swinging her around, in and out, to and fro, like an expert. Emroon's dress twirled in the moonlight, and she could not stop herself from laughing blissfully. Her entire world spun before her, and all she could see was Semser and the broad smile he had plastered on his handsome features. Everything was a giant blur, like she was spinning around in the centre of some great maelstrom. The music eventually drowned itself out, and Emroon felt like it was just her and Semser at the feast. Even her footpaw had ceased hurting.

He imagined it was just the two of them, dancing and twirling by the fire. Her laughter filled his heart, her sparkling eyes reflecting the firelight that seemed eager to join the festivities, her lean body spinning round and round, and her rudder thumping the ground with each beat of the drums. His vision became blurred as well, and before long all he could see was her. Those who were not partaking in the dancing were instead clapping their paws and stamping their footpaws on the earth as they watched their fellow Redwallers.

Whatever tune the travellers were playing soon ended. Every single resident, from the oldest to youngest, erupted in cheers and a standing ovation. The fat hedgehog shook his spikes and bowed, a sign of appreciation amongst his species. "Thank ye, thank ye! Ye've been a wunnerful crowd t'night! Me friends an' I 'ave one more song fer ye."

He pointed to a female badger who was holding a peculiar instrument in her paws. Semser had no idea what it was, but it made the most beautiful sound. The badger's companions soon joined in, and Semser was dancing with Emroon to another wordless song with the mixture of moonlight and fire pooling in their eyes.

* * *

The feast continued until eyelids were drooping and yawns were infectious. Against the Abbot's request that all retire to their dormitories, Skipper and his crew offered to tidy up. Emroon would have stayed to help, but her body practically begged for rest. Alongside Semser and their friends - with the exception of Askhew who always slept outside - she dragged her tired form up to her bed. Within minutes all but Semser and Emroon were asleep.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," Emroon whispered to him. "I had a great time dancing."

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Semser flashed the ottermaid a big smile that instantly melted her heart. "I had a great time too. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

She returned the gesture. "Maybe. You should get to bed; you look like you're about to fall over."

Reaching down, he took her paw in his and kissed it. "Goodnight."

"Night." Her eyes, weary as they were, followed him as he somehow made it to his bed. In one swift motion he threw back the blankets, flopped onto the mattress, and pulled the sheets back over him. He was gone the instant his head hit the pillow.

Emroon wisely did the same, knowing she had to get some rest. However, she did not fall asleep right away. Instead she lay there, staring up at the ancient stone ceiling and thinking about the events of that night. She had promised herself to not allow her heart to grow fond of Semser in fear of losing him, but she knew it was useless. Tonight she had let her guard down and allowed him to enter the fortified walls she had built around herself. Now that he was in, she was terrified of what might happen.

Thoughts of Semser, coupled with memories of her family and friends, produced tears in her eyes, and she fell asleep with her head on a damp pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another huge thank you for the lovely reviews. You guys are seriously awesome! One thing I forgot to mention before...Daniel Kadums. I'm not entirely sure if his last name has a "t" or "d" in it, but I liked it with the former so that's how I wrote him into the story. I thought Dakmus sounded much more sinister than Takmus.

And of course...HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA BELKNAP!

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was well into the early hours of the night. The full moon hung lazily in the sky, small cloud puffs drifting by and blocking its rays. Somewhere a mother owl hooted her mournful tune, feathered head swiveling almost entirely around, keen eyes searching for any movement on the ground. Several feet from her was a nest that housed two small and very hungry chicks. They watched their mother intently, knowing she was preparing to hunt. The owl's sharp eyes spotted movement directly below, but she did not make any intention to fly. Instead she buried her talons into the thick branch and ruffled her feathers as the creature strode by. Either they did not know she was there or did not care.

The stranger, an incredibly stealthy rat, slinked his way through the forest. He was on a mission of great importance, for he knew that if he failed he would die. Those were the rules of the horde, and nobeast dared to defy them. He had been personally asked by Dakmus to complete such a task, promised great wealth and fame if he succeeded. Armed with a sharpened dagger, he had set off from the camp immediately. Night was the perfect time to perform such duties.

He reached his destination. Cranking his head up, he took in the intimidating sight of the Abbey walls rising before him. Few could scale the ancient structure, but he was talented in the ways of climbing. Grinding his yellowed teeth, the rat spat on his filthy paws and began his ascent.

He was just about to clear the wall when he spotted a foreign head. Ducking behind the battlements, he sensed the creature passing him. Just slightly peeking over one of the stones, he saw a rapier-carrying shrew patrolling the walltop. Dakmus had not said to dispatch any who tried to stop him, but the rat wasn't about to take any chances. Silent as a stalking wildcat he leapt over the wall and landed a few feet from the sentry. Without the slightest hesitation he drew his dagger and slew the unfortunate guard with a swift stab. Cleaning his weapon, he now ignored the dead shrew and continued on his way. Practically jumping down the stairs that led to and from the walltop, he crossed the Abbey grounds and headed for the main building.

Unbeknownst to the rat, Askhew was perched in an oak tree near the orchard. The hawk was obviously sleeping, but his eyes rolled around restlessly in their sockets. Through the mists of his dream strode Martin the Warrior. Askhew had never been visited by the ancient spirit, but he knew it usually happened during a time of urgency. The Warrior pointed his magnificent sword at the hawk and spoke a single word. "Awake!"

Askhew woke and immediately sensed danger. Even in the dark his eyesight was incredible, and he made out a shadow stealing across the lawns. The way they were walking told him this was no Redwaller. Launching himself from the branch, Askhew unfurled his powerful wings and extended his wickedly sharp talons. The rat, who was now trying to open the doors to Great Hall, heard the blood-curdling shriek and turned around, but it was too late. His terrified eyes saw nothing but a massive blur of feathers and beak, and the talons gripped his shoulders tightly. Askhew gave another cry before throwing the vermin onto the grass. The shocked rat had no time to recover as he was immediately pinned to the ground by Askhew's talons. Bending his head, the hawk glared at the petrified intruder with unblinking eyes. "Be still or die!"

Abbot Torlay, who had heard the commotion, burst through the doors of Great Hall. "What is going on out here?"

Askhew flared his impressive wings. "I caught this scum trying to break in."

Torlay could make out the stranger's figure even in the dead of night. "Well done Askhew. Bring him down to Cavern Hole; we'll interrogate him there."

* * *

The rat allowed Askhew to drag him inside, intelligent enough to not struggle with a pair of curved talons digging into his fur. Upon reaching Cavern Hole, he was pinned down again by the hawk. Torlay, Tsella, and Mahdis were there, the latter two apparently also hearing the previous struggle.

"So," Torlay had no pity for vermin. "Tell us exactly why you were sneaking into our Abbey."

The rat merely sneered at him. "Stupid longears! Yew think I'm goin' t'tell ye? Ha!"

With a nod from the Abbot, Askhew buried his talons deeper into the rat's shoulders. "Unless you start speaking," Torlay warned him. "My hawk friend here is more than willing to lift you into the sky and drop you like a rock."

"Go ahead," the rat turned his head and spat on the floor. "That won't stop Dakmus. Nothin' an' nobeast kin stop 'im."

Mahdis had seen enough. Bending down, he snarled at the vermin and bared his sharp teeth. "Then start speaking, scum. Who is Dakmus?"

The rat fell silent. Normally a calm creature, Torlay was now on the brink of exploding. He completely ignored his position of authority and placed a footpaw on the rat's throat, threatening to press down. "We shall ask you one last time. Who is this Dakmus you speak of?"

The reply was cold and flat. "Your worst nightmare."

That was it for Torlay. Lifting his footpaw off from the vermin's throat, he scowled and nodded at Askhew. "Do with him as you wish. I have no time for such insolence; we're finished here."

Askhew clacked his beak together and began to drag the intruder back outside, who had one last warning. "Best sleep with one eye open from now on."

* * *

Swallowing the huge lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Raptt pushed aside the tent flap with his spearpoint and peered in. "Lord?"

He walked in and stopped several feet short of a large bed. Even then it wasn't big enough to fit the creature that lay before Raptt's eyes. The ferret Captain forced himself not to cower in terror at the beast's gigantic stature. A deep rumble welled up in its huge chest as it sat up and stretched, and Raptt came face-to-face with his master.

In all its seasons Mossflower had never seen a threat such as Dakmus the Blade. His species had only been heard of once, though that was in a far-off age and land. His emerald eyes sparkled and gleamed in the sunlight, but everybeast knew not to take their beauty lightly. His pelt was a light grey flecked with white, with a wide patch of darker grey running along his spine to the base of his tail. Although his claws were not retractable, they were incredibly wicked and formidable weapons, each one sharper than an icicle. Two large, triangular-shaped ears constantly swiveled, always picking up movements, and his keen nose could detect the slightest smell from a far distance. When he opened his long muzzle, two rows of dangerously sharp teeth were revealed, each canine at least two inches long and dripping with saliva. Tall, sinewy, and powerful, he made an impressive figure and intelligent enemy.

Raptt instinctively bowed as he sat up. "Sire, I've come with news. Yore rat tracker 'as returned."

The reply was a gruff but deep voice. "I assume he succeeded in his quest?"

The ferret Captain kept his eyes on the ground as he replied, "No, Sire. 'E's badly injured. 'E was dropped from the sky by a big 'awk."

Dakmus seemed to digest this information for a moment before pawing at his scimitar, which was always at his side. "Injuries resultin' from a drop would leave anybeast immobile for some time. Let me get dressed; I'll be out in a minute."

The ferret Captain saluted with his spear and quickly left the tent. As soon as he was gone, Dakmus let loose a large groan and massaged his head. For several weeks he had been tormented by nightmares in which he was chased by unknown creatures that belonged to both the living and dead. He was not about to speak of it to his Captain; if the horde knew he was plagued by terrible dreams, his authority would shatter and nobeast would fear him.

Fear. The very word fueled his delusional mind. He believed that to be a true leader one must install fear into their enemies, make them cower in terror. Dakmus did just that; he was famous throughout the land as a master of death and destruction, completely demolishing peaceful villages and slaying all who defied him. He did not like nor trust others of his own species, choosing to believe that he alone was the most powerful of all living creatures.

Thoughts of his constant nightmares were temporarily pushed aside as he rose from his bed and strode over to where an array of weaponry rested on a table. Picking up a well-shined shield, he used it as a makeshift mirrior and fixed the rumpled green tunic he always wore. He was not a fancy beast of any sort, the only jewelry on his lithe body being a necklace made from the teeth of slain enemies. Fastening his scimitar – a member of the sword family with a curved blade instead of straight – to his waist, he threw open the tent flaps and casually walked out with a big show of bravado, knowing all would kneel before him.

His predication was correct. Every single vermin in the camp bowed; it was practically inviting death if they didn't. Dakmus made his way over to where the mangled rat lay motionless on the dew-soaked grass. His whiskers were bent at crazy angles, a thin stream of blood oozed from a wound on his skull, and his tail and right leg were obviously broken.

He groaned as Dakmus approached and managed to sputter out a word. "Sire…"

Dakmus spoke in a tone for all to hear. "This worthless fool failed me. I give him a simple task, an' what does he do? Get dropped out of the sky by some bird."

The rat lifted his head and winced at the instant pain that shot through his broken body. "I saw them. The Redwallers."

"Tell me."

The wounded vermin was beginning to succumb to his injuries. Moaning again, he struggled to form coherent words. "Stripedog an' longears. Waterdogs too. Too cowardly t'slay me…had hawk do it fer 'em."

Moonlight reflected off the scimitar's blade as it sliced through the air and rat's neck like a knife in butter. His head lolled to one side, a grimace frozen on his lips. Wiping the blade clean, Dakmus put it back in its sheath as if nothing had happened. "Throw this idiot's body into the river. I have no time for failures."

* * *

Morning slowly crept over Mossflower, but the new sunlight went unnoticed by Semser as he stood alongside a motionless Emroon. Softly stroking the back of her paw, he kept his eyes focused on her steady breathing, never once looking up whenever he spoke or was spoken to.

"Is she goin' t'be alright Mahdis?"

The badger caught the note of urgency in the young otter's voice. Dabbing a cold cloth on the maid's brow, he offered him an encouraging smile even though he knew he wouldn't take his eyes off her. "She'll be fine, though she's gone into shock right now."

"Must have been Askhew's account of last night." Semser was very worried; his heart thudded against his chest as if threatening to explode. After the hawk had related the story to the Redwallers and mentioning the name "Dakmus", Emroon had gone into shock. It had caught every single beast off guard, but they had been quick to take action, immediately sending her to the Infirmary and under the watchful eye of Mahdis.

"Here," the badger handed him a small bowl filled with water. "Try an' get her to drink some of this. It'll help."

Semser did as he was bidden. Placing one paw on the back of Emroon's skull, he very gently lifted her head up and placed the bowl at her lips with his other paw. The ottermaid instinctively drank the precious liquid, and when she was finished he put her head back down on the pillow and took hold of her paw once again. He attempted to ignore the horrible thoughts that plagued his mind, but they simply refused to leave. _What if she doesn't wake up for seasons, or worse…?_

The mental questions were temporarily pushed aside as Abbot Torlay approached the ottermaid's still form. Beside him was Tsella, holding several pieces of parchment paper and a quill pen.

Torlay smiled at Semser before turning his attention to Mahdis. "How is she doing?"

"She needs some rest for a few days, but after that she should be back to normal."

"Mother...Father..."

All heads turned to face the ottermaid, who had uttered her first words since slipping into a state of shock. Her breathing became laboured, and everybeast took a step back lest she involuntarily lash out.

A few agonizing moments passed, and Emroon was still. Abbot Torlay bent down and whispered in her ear. "We're all here, young maid. You're among friends. Tell us what happened to you."

Tsella was now sitting at a nearby desk, quill and paper at the ready. Semser lightly squeezed the ottermaid's paw. With the cloth on her brow, Emroon took a few deep breaths and spoke as if she were telling a great tale to a crowd of curious listeners.

* * *

_It has been a good season for the fruits and vegetables in our orchards. My siblings and I pluck them from their branches, as that is our job. Everybeast has a job around here. My father is the leader of the village, a quaint place set deep in a valley away from civilization and danger. The other villagers often say that I will one day succeed him, but I simply brush it off as I feel it is not my destiny. I am a dreamer, sometimes wishing I can see what is beyond the surrounding hills and wondering what adventure awaits for me._

_I have lived here my entire life, the last born in a family of four. My older brothers and sister are hard-working beasts, as are my parents. My mother is a beautiful creature, with serene features and a good heart. My father is a bit more stubborn and we often do not see eye-to-eye. This results in quarrels between us, but although we often argue, at the end of the day he is my father and I love him._

_One night before bed, my parents come into my room. Mother is holding something in her paws. It looks like a weapon of some sort, but it is concealed by a cloth. As they sit on either side of me, my father puts a loving arm around my shoulders._

_"Your father and I have something we want to give you." Mother takes off the cloth and reveals the object. I am not sure what it is, and I study it curiously. _

_Father sees I am intrigued but confused. He explains patiently. "This is a dirk. It's a sturdy weapon 'twixt a dagger an' sword. My own father gave it t'me when I was your age, an' now it is your turn to have it. I trust you will use it wisely."_

_I notice small blue jewels ordaining the sheath. It is indeed a beautiful piece, the edge sharper than anything I have ever seen. Stashing it back in the cloth, I smile and hug both my parents, thanking them for the wonderful gift and promising to use it with care. They kiss my cheeks and leave, for it is late and we have a busy day ahead of us._

* * *

Emroon suddenly flailed about wildly, her limbs thrashing like some crazed beast. Dodging her arms and legs, Mahdis and Torlay managed to hold her down whilst Semser whispered soothing words. The badger administrated her more herbed water, and before long the combination of Semser's voice and water lulled the young ottermaid into a state of slight relaxation. She continued her tragic account, and the three creatures stood nearby but out of her way lest she have another spasm. As she spoke, sadness tugged at Semser's heart.

* * *

_Yelling. Screaming. The sounds fill my ears, and I hide, terrified, in my bed. I want to find my family, but my legs are jelly and refuse to cooperate with my brain. Suddenly the door bursts down, and Father grabs my wrist, urging me to follow. He is muttering about the village being under attack by something called vermin. The term is foreign to me._

_I cannot see the rest of my family. I ask Father if they are alright, but he does not answer me. We just barely make it to the front door of our home when a large creature appears, brandishing a vicious weapon. He laughs evilly and advances on us. Father shields me with his body, baring his teeth at the intruder and warning him to stay back. The beast simply laughs again and strike Father on the skull with the butt of his weapon. Infuriated, I lash out at him, but he grabs my arm and throws me outside onto the ground. Father's limp body quickly follows. I can tell he is not dead, but an ugly wound on his skull seems to mock me. Before I can help him, more screams ring out in the morning air. I lift my head. The entire village is burning; smoke pummels up into the heavens. My friends are lying dead nearby, face down in the dirt. A single and powerful curved slash has opened up their backs. What is happening? _

_I feel myself being lifted up by the scruff of the neck. Somebeast places me on my footpaws and forces my chin up with the tip of a curved blade. I am staring into the green eyes of a gigantic beast, the likes of which I have never seen. His white-and-grey fur remains untouched by the fumes from the numerous blazes that burn around us. He smiles to reveal twin rows of sharpened teeth, all dripping with saliva._

_"Look what we have here, a brat maid!" His voice booms out in the crumbling village. "It is always tragic to see one's family die. Even more tragic is witnessing the slaughter of your entire village an' powerless to stop it."_

_With a wave of his paw he summons forth my mother and siblings, all bound by the paws and gagged. The one who struck my father holds him upright alongside the rest of my kin. Their widened eyes stare at me pleadingly, but as I try to run over to help a nearby__ creature stops me in my path with his long weapon._

_The one with the curved blade looks at me as if I am a mischievous infant. "Watch first. Don't worry, it'll be yore turn soon."_

_I watch in horror as my entire family is slain before me in a matter of seconds. Tears well up in my eyes, but I cannot do anything; I am completely helpless. While my brain comprehends the image of their dead bodies on the ground, stars suddenly buzz around my vision like maddened hornets. The murderer of my kin has struck me with the end of his weapon. I am thrown into some bushes and left for dead. As blackness consumes me I can hear them chanting._

_"Dakmus the Blade! Dakmus the Blade!" _

* * *

The young ottermaid fell silent then, indicating that her tragic tale was complete. All four listeners had shed tears throughout the account, now realizing the heartrending truth: Emroon was an orphan, her entire family and village slain by this Dakmus creature. Semser's instincts had been correct, and now he understood her reasoning for holding back.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeves, Abbot Torlay gently ushered the others out. "We must let her rest. Mahdis, I trust you will take good care of her until she is better."

The badger nodded solemnly. "I will do whatever I can."

Torlay smiled softly and bowed his head in appreciation. They had to practically pry Semser away from the ottermaid's bedside, for he was still holding her paw. He wanted to hunt down this Dakmus and slay him for bringing sorrow upon this innocent and beautiful ottermaid. He wanted to scoop Emroon up in his arms and hold her, protect her, until every single tear was vanquished.

But he could do none of that now. Helplessness gripped his heart like an icy claw, clutching the organ and slowly squeezing. He fought back tears of his own as Tsella lead him away, and as they rounded a corner Emroon's motionless figure disappeared from his vision.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you again for the lovely reviews :) please know your words are greatly appreciated. This has been sitting in my upload manager for quite a while now along with the previous and future chapters, but I was too excited for the NY finale to post. It didn't disappoint, although I'm dealing with that ridonkulous gunshot by pretending it never happened and our beloved couple fell asleep in each other's arms. Because that scene should have been the ending. Anyways, here is chapter five. Thanks to **afrozenheart** for clearing up the Kadums/Katums issue :) even though it's the latter I prefer the former.

As a note, Dark Forest and Hellgates are Redwall's version of heaven and hell.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Dakmus the Blade was not a beast who feared others. Normally it was terrified woodlanders or weak vermin cowering before his mighty form, but now it was he who was running away. His limbs, powerful as they were, felt like jelly, and he cursed as he attempted to flee from whatever was chasing him. For the first time in his life, he was truly scared.

He chanced a look over his shoulder. Floating creatures of various species pointed at him, mocking him. Their spectral voices cut into his very flesh and wrapped around his black heart, threatening to choke the organ and life out of him. The ghastly images told Dakmus they were no longer amongst the living, but the ones who had passed through the gates of Dark Forest.

Turning his head back around, he came to a skidding halt as he realized he was trapped. The spirits had vanished, and as Dakmus lowered himself onto the ground another beast came forward. He instinctively pawed for his scimitar but cursed again when he felt nothing at his hip. The creature was now advancing upon him, and he made himself smaller in a feeble attempt to hide from the ottermaid. He did not recognize her, but she obviously knew who he was. Muscle and sinew burst from her arms, legs, and neck as she held a wondrous sword in her paws. Unlike the others she did not have an aura surrounding her powerful body, and Dakmus knew this meant only one thing: she was alive and searching for vengeance.

Baring her sharp teeth, the strange ottermaid pointed the sword at him, speaking in a voice that sent a shiver through his entire body. "You will pay for slaughtering my family!"

She lifted the sword high above her head, preparing to strike. Sweat dripping from his brow, Dakmus held up his paws and pleaded for his life. "No! Please, don't hurt me! Please!"

The glistening sword came down with a punishing blow.

* * *

A hoarse scream issued from Dakmus's throat, and his entire upper body shot up like a flagpole. Chest heaving, he checked himself over to make sure he was alright. His breathing swiftly returned to normal just as Raptt and two fox guards burst in.

The ferret Captain made sure to keep his distance from the crazed beast. "Lord, are you alright? We heard you scream-"

He was abruptly cut off as Dakmus leapt from his bed and landed him a quick blow to the stomach. Raptt immediately doubled over and retched, writhing in pain from the powerful kick. Saliva dripped from Dakmus's bared fangs as he hissed at the other vermin, "Get out of my sight afore I tear ye apart with my claws! All of ye out, now!"

The two foxes scrambled outside without assisting their Captain. As Raptt reached the tent flap, he was given another hefty kick to the bottom by Dakmus that sent him flying. The rest of the vermin - who had been awoken by all the noise - dared not to speak as they watched their leader stand at the tent's entrance, muscle and sinew screaming from his limbs as he glared at them for a brief moment before disappearing back inside the tent.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dakmus put his giant head in his paws and sighed. This was the third night in a row where he had suffered the nightmares, and with each passing sleep they grew more terrifying and more real. The one he had just experienced was the first time he had seen the nameless ottermaid, but she had installed a fear in him in which he had never known. He had no idea why he was letting some insignificant waterdog haunt the corridors of his dreams, make his heart beat faster with terror. After all, he was Dakmus the Blade. When he became the first to conquer Redwall Abbey - countless others had tried and failed, but he would be the first to succeed - the entire woodlands would speak of his name for millennia. He could also not explain the shudder that ran through him when he saw her towering over him. The way her fiery eyes burned into his very spirit, how she wielded such a beautiful and dangerous weapon…Dakmus knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

But so was he.

* * *

A slight wind ruffled the large blue cloak that clung to Dakmus's shoulders, fastened on either side with a mouse skull. Sunlight gleamed off the various canines that were strung on a cord around his neck, a symbol that he always defeated his enemies. He ignored the breeze and his surroundings, focusing on the march to Redwall Abbey. His army followed behind him, each vermin holding some sort of weapon. Dakmus was no fool; he knew the Redwallers would not simply hand over their home without a fight. He also believed they were nothing more than country bumpkins who had no understanding of battle. According to his crazed but cunning brain, he was the real warrior.

Raptt walked alongside him, clutching his trusted spear. Although Dakmus was often cruel to the ferret, he constantly confided in him. None of the horde spoke as they continued onward, knowing the fatal consequences lest they uttered a single word or made too much noise. Dakmus was a ruthless killer, a beast who would decapitate without a second thought.

* * *

Alddon hated guard duty. He would have much rather been with his friends on such a beautiful day, but instead he was stuck on the north wall watching for any signs of trouble. Disregarding his responsibilities, the young squirrel munched on a hunk of cheese and downed a jug of strawberry cordial.

"You have an appetite to match a hare."

He glanced sideways at Dasmaros, with whom he was sharing guard duty. "Gotta keep my energy up lest I fall asleep from such exciting work."

The young mouse, who was standing and peering out into the woodlands, could not argue with this statement. "You've got a point there. Pass me a wedge of cheese. Mm, the Friar sure is a good cook; wish I knew how to create such delicious food."

He was about to place a piece in his mouth when he suddenly dropped it. Alddon wrinkled his nose at him. "Why are you wasting such good vittles?"

Ignoring the remark, Dasmaros whirled around and cupped his paws to his mouth, issuing a warning that could be heard by both the Abbot and Skipper who were lounging by the Abbey pond. "Father Abbot, there's vermin at the front gates!"

* * *

Hidden by bushes and low foliage, the army waited patiently with their weapons at the ready. Dakmus and Raptt stood on the North Path, a dusty road that snaked all through Mossflower and to the Abbey's front gates. Dakmus's ears swivelled from side to side, telling him there was movement on the battlements.

A few moments passed, and Skipper's head poked out from the walltop. He was grasping a javelin and had a snarl on his lips. "Wot do ye want, scum?"

Dakmus bristled at the otter's insolence. "I wish to speak with yore leader."

The calm Abbot appeared beside Skipper. "I am Torlay, Abbot of Redwall."

Dakmus smiled evilly, revealing his wicked fangs. "Are ye now? Well, I'm Dakmus the Blade an' I've come here to bargain with ye. My army will destroy ye and yore friends with the flick of a paw…unless you give me your Abbey. Do that an' I promise nobeast will get hurt."

The walltop was now inhabited by more Redwallers, including Mahdis, Semser, and Emroon. The young otter was not expecting to see his friend, and he spoke to her in a hushed tone. "I don't think it's a good idea if you're up here."

Emroon did not hear him. At the sight of her hated enemy a fire immediately started to brew in her blood, and she gritted her teeth. Her breathing suddenly became laboured, and Semser watched her with a careful eye lest she attempt anything.

Skipper merely laughed at the proposition. "Did ye 'ear that mates? This scum thinks we'll jus' let 'im in an' surrender our 'ome. Lissen you dirty vermin, you ain't gettin' through these doors without a fight. So either take that scraggly army o' yores an' turn 'eel, or you'll find out the hard way just 'ow tough we Redwallers are!"

Dakmus knew this would be his answer. He chuckled softly to himself; now was the opportune moment to install fear into these fools. Unsheathing his scimitar, he started at one end of the wall and swept the blade across the Abbey's entire width, stopping at the opposite end. As he did he spoke loud enough for all on the walltop to hear. "Then listen to me, every male, female, and babe. You will all die. You have yet to witness why I am the most feared beast in all of Mossflower, but I will make sure you will find this out slowly an' painfully. I know yore weaknesses, an' I will eliminate each an' every one of you. You cannot hide behind your walls forever. One morning you'll wake up an' I'll be there, showing you no mercy."

That was the final straw for Emroon. The memories of that fateful day exploded in her mind, and the fire inside her belly erupted. Without thinking she launched herself from the walltop. Mahdis and Semser, who were thankfully standing right there, managed to catch her before she plummeted to the ground far below. The normally placid ottermaid screamed in fury, saliva spraying from her open jaws as she struggled to get at her enemy. "Scum! You're the one who murdered my kin and entire village! Evil coward, I swear I'll slay you one day!"

That same unexplainable shudder ran through Dakmus's body for one brief moment as realization dawned upon him: she was the ottermaid from his nightmares. He managed to compose himself and laughed at the enraged Redwaller. "Sorry my pretty, you won't get yore chance. Most beasts want to kill me, but I'm still here. I'll slaughter you an' all yore pals just like I did yore pathetic family."

Dakmus flung his cloak to one side and retreated to the woodlands, his army immediately forming a protective cocoon around him. Skipper did not bother ordering the archers to fire as he knew they would end up with wasted arrows.

Mahdis and Semser still had a hold on Emroon, who was thrashing about madly and screaming at her captors to release her. The badger, powerful as he was, had a difficult time holding onto the struggling ottermaid. "Emroon, stop it! He's gone!"

Emroon completely ignored his order and continued to lash out with her muscular limbs. Her eyes were tinged red, and Mahdis immediately knew she was inflicted with the terrible Bloodwrath. He instructed Semser to let go of the ottermaid, explaining quickly. "The Bloodwrath is upon her; release her before she kills you!"

Semser did as he was instructed, and before he could protest Mahdis brought his clenched paw down upon Emroon's head. She was instantly knocked out, body slumped on the walltop.

The young otter was horrified, and he glared at the Infirmary Keeper. "You could have killed her!"

Mahdis matched his stare. "Other way around, young' un. She could have killed you had I not stopped her. Once a creature has the Bloodwrath, they see nothing and nobeast save their enemy. Bring her to the Infirmary; I'll explain everything there."

* * *

Semser had never heard of the Bloodwrath, but he knew Mahdis was the creature to go to for answers on the mysterious ailment. The big badger gently wiped away at Emroon's brow with a damp cloth, propping her head up slightly with a pillow and ensuring she was comfortable.

He glanced at Semser, who was sitting in a chair next to Emroon's still form. "I understand why you are mad at me, but you must know that I had to do it."

The young otter simply nodded. "Tell me about the Bloodwrath and of the badger mountain."

"Salamandastron is a wondrous place, just like this Abbey. It's the ancestral home of the Badger Lord and Ladies, with the Long Patrol hare army serving them. Destiny chooses the badger to rule the mountain, which is really an extinct volcano located near the sea. It was a Badger Lord who forged Martin's great sword from a meteorite, a piece of metal that had fallen from the sky."

"And the Bloodwrath?"

Mahdis's eyes suddenly became darker. "It's a terrible infliction that usually affects badgers, but there have been records of other creatures suffering from it. The eyes of the victim fill with blood, and they see only their enemy. It is certain death to be in the path of a beast with the Bloodwrath, for they will destroy anything and anybeast who get in their way. I had no choice but to render Emroon unconscious; if I hadn't all three of us - and possibly more - would be dead."

He glanced at the young otter. Semser had his head bowed, holding Emroon's paw. A deep rumble echoed in the badger's cavern-like chest. "I know you didn't mean anything by questioning my actions, young 'un. You care greatly for this maid; I can see it in your eyes."

Semser rubbed the back of Emroon's paw. "She's suffered so much in her young life. I imagine she won't rest properly until Dakmus is dead."

"No," Mahdis spoke in a soft tone. "I imagine she won't either."

* * *

A meeting was being held in Cavern Hole, a room smaller than Great Hall but still quite sizable. The four sconces lit up the area, and at the head of the column rested a massive oak table that overlooked the entire room. Placed on one side of the table, its front facing the audience, was a large chair in which sat the current Abbot or Abbess. In this instance it was Abbot Torlay.

The hare pounded his paw on the ancient table. "Order, please! We need to figure out what we are dealing with here."

Dasmaros piped up, "Did you see the size of that Dakmus creature? Great seasons, he was huge!"

This started a new bunch of conversations amongst the inhabitants. Skipper whacked his powerful rudder on the floor, immediately sending everybeast into silence. "Enough o' the gob! If'n ye 'ave a question, raise ye paw an' ask the Abbot."

Not a word was spoken, for the Redwallers all had the same question on their minds. A tiny Dibbun squirrel who was seated in Adine's lap raised her chubby paw.

Abbot Torlay smiled at the infant. "What is your question, my child?"

The babe blushed shyly and tugged at Adine's tunic. The young mousemaid bent down, and the Dibbun whispered something in her ear. Adine winked and directed her question at the Abbot. "This little rascal wants to do what kind of big beastie was on the path."

The sudden voice startled everybeast. "If I may speak, Abbot, I possess the answer to that inquiry."

All heads turned to Emroon, who was approaching the oak table where Torlay was seated. Semser walked beside her, with Mahdis following close behind. The young ottermaid looked unmoved from her previous ordeal, and she bowed respectfully as she reached the table.

Torlay smiled at his young friend. "Good to see you up and about, Emroon. You were saying?"

Emroon turned to face her fellow Redwallers, trying to control her anger as she spoke. "We are dealing with a beast not seen in Mossflower for countless seasons: a wolf."

A hushed silence fell over the inhabitants. Hardly any had even heard of the species, but one look at Dakmus had depicted how powerful they were.

Abbot Torlay motioned to a pretty squirrelmaid who was seated at the front. "Ganlel, do you remember seeing any mentions of a wolf in the Abbey records?"

Sister Ganlel, who also held the title of Abbey Recorder, tapped a paw to her chin as she racked her brains. Despite the current predicament Redwall was in, Alddon could not help but stare lovingly at her. "Aye Father Abbot, I do recall finding something in one of the older books dating back to a season so long ago the name has skipped over my mind. Though not in Mossflower, at least one wolf has been sighted in these lands."

Torlay gave a rare smile and nodded. "Thank you Sister. Well, it looks like we have some research to do. Friar, would you go to the kitchens and cook up an early supper? We're going to be down here awhile."

* * *

Padding softly through Great Hall, Semser made his way to the magnificent tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Beneath the mouse's heroic figure, sitting on the cool stones, was Emroon. Semser had followed her after she left her bed some time prior, hearing her quiet sobs as she passed by him in the dormitory. After hearing her tragic account he wished there was something he could do to aid in her grieving.

She instinctively knew he was there. Peering up at the Warrior's image, the ottermaid did not bother wiping away the tears that created thin rivulets on her cheeks. Semser sat down on the ancient stones a few feet away, careful not to be too intrusive and upset her even more. Smiling, he followed her gaze to the tapestry. Martin seemed to be watching them too, his eyes reflecting a sense of peace and hope.

Without a word Emroon shifted closer to the other otter and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Though he did not admit it, Semser enjoyed the invasion of personal space. "For what?"

"Being there for me earlier. I could feel your presence, holding my paw. It certainly helped, even if I couldn't tell you then."

"It's the duty of friends to be there for one another in their time of need. I'll always be here for you."

She smiled up at him, an action that caused his heart to melt. "I know."

They sat together in silence for a few moments, both studying the ancient tapestry that unravelled before them on the stone walls. It was the ottermaid who broke the still air. "Do you think Martin is watching us?"

Semser leaned back on his paws, her head still on his shoulder. "I like to think so. The elders often say Martin is all around us. He built this Abbey, an' his spirit lives on in the very stones an' walls that surround us. Legend has it he visits Redwallers in times of danger or when one must wield his sword."

"Have you ever seen him?"

The young otter shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if the legend is true. They say he appears in dreams, yet I don't know anybeast who's witnessed this."

She lifted her head off his shoulder and chuckled, forcing herself not to get lost in his oceanic eyes. "Maybe you'll be in a different mindset once he visits you."

Semser took this opportunity to take her paws in his. He gazed at her intently, struggling to see past the pain hidden in her chocolate irises. "Emroon, I know this won't bring your family back, but please know that I am deeply sorry for what happened."

The young ottermaid blinked, setting off a fresh stream of tears. Reaching up, Semser lightly wiped away the falling droplets. "If there's anything I can do…"

Despite her tears, Emroon's eyes blazed with a hatred he had never seen before. Clasping his paw to her cheek, she stared at him and spoke in a whisper. "Leave Dakmus to me."

He nodded in understanding. The sudden fire in her eyes vanished, and he dried the last of her tears with the back of a webbed paw. Huddled together in a comforting embrace, the two young otters slept there for the remainder of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A big thank you for the lovely reviews *hugs* you guys seriously rock. Here is the next chapter.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Angry clouds gathered high above Mossflower, their underbellies tinged with grey and holding promises of much rain. Thunder rumbled in the far-off distance, proving what most creatures had already assumed: a summer storm was brewing. The recent hot weather provided the necessary ingredients for lightning, and if some looked hard enough they could see a few faint bolts on the horizon. Despite the conditions, guards were still posted on the Abbey walltop. The inhabitants were not about to take any risks when danger was in the vicinity. The watchers kept a close eye on the forest, mindful of any movement or disturbance.

To Dakmus, it was the opportune moment to strike an attack on Redwall. The air reeked of raindrops, and sooner or later the downpour would begin. What better cover than the rain during an assault; it would provide the perfect natural shield and greatly decrease visibility. Of course this also meant his horde would share the disadvantage, but like all vermin leaders the wolf did not care about anybeast but himself.

The only problem was finding a suitable distraction. It wasn't much of an issue for Dakmus though; he knew the Redwallers would allow any woodlander inside their gates. Poking his head outside the tent, he ordered Raptt to meet with him.

Nervously walking inside the covered area, the ferret Captain smartly saluted. "You asked fer me, Lord?"

Dakmus was perched in his chair, clutching a full silver goblet in his massive left paw. The dangerous smile that played on his lips caused a shiver of fear to crawl down Raptt's spine. He gulped visibly.

Rising from the chair, the gigantic wolf stalked over to where his Captain was standing. He narrowed his eyes at the shaking ferret, then suddenly burst out laughing. "Why so nervous, Raptt? Can't I call in my trusted Captain every now an' then for a little chat?"

This seemed to calm the ferret down, but only slightly. He was one of the more intelligent vermin in the horde, and instinct told him Dakmus was up to something.

The wolf threw his paw around Raptt's shoulders, still holding the goblet filled with elderberry wine. "My dear Raptt. You have served me well over the seasons. Now 'tis time for me to ask a favour from you."

"A favour, Lord?"

"Aye, a favour. A storm is brewin', an' I'd be a fool not to take this opportunity to launch a surprise attack on those stupid bumpkins an' their precious Abbey. I just need a distraction, an' that's where you come in."

Raptt's natural bravado immediately came to the forefront, and his entire body went rigid with attention. "Tell me what t'do, Lord."

Dakmus smiled again, revealing the two upper canines that were sharp as needles. "This forest is packed with woodlander families. I want you to take your five best warriors, go out, an' capture a family. I don't care what species; just make sure it's a family. Mother, father, liddle brats. Once they're my hostages they'll do anything to be set free…even betray their own kind. Makes for the perfect diversion."

Raptt could see where the plan was leading. "They'll distract the Redwallers an' you'll lead a surprise attack. Excellent idea Lord! Those woodlanders will never know what hit 'em."

Dakmus nodded. "Precisely. You're not as stupid as I originally thought, Raptt. The Redwallers are sure to send out their best warriors to rescue the captives. Once they're gone we'll attack an' take the Abbey for ourselves."

"Wot happens if their warriors stay back, Lord?"

The wolf tapped the side of his muzzle. "They won't. They know we're here, so they'll want to send their strongest fighters. I only wish I could stay to witness the stupid look on their faces when they realize they've been tricked. They'll return t'see their beloved Abbey conquered an' surrender immediately."

He took a swig of his drink before retreating back to the chair. Raptt watched in stunned fashion as Dakmus poured some wine into a separate goblet and handed it to him. "Do this for me, Raptt, an' I'll see to it that you are my co-leader when I rule Redwall Abbey."

The ferret immediately gulped down his drink, one last question lingering on his tongue. "Wot if they don't surrender, Lord?"

Dakmus swallowed the remainder of his goblet and casually placed it on the wooden table next to his chair. Swift as a flash, the crimson liquid was dripping from both his blade and the edge of the table. Shards of the cup lay scattered, and the base was all that remained of the goblet. Raptt gulped as the tip of the scimitar was suddenly pressing up against his throat. He stood like a statue, not daring to move as the point slightly pricked his skin.

Dakmus's eyes burned cruelly, and he watched with glee as the ferret's throat pulsated against the blade's razor-sharp tip. "They'll be wishin' they had, or I'll carve new mouths for them…right across their stupid throats."

* * *

Some distance away from the vermin camp, a water vole family was preparing for the impending storm. They inhabited a small cottage that had been abandoned seasons ago by another family for unknown reasons. The male water vole anxiously peered up into the ever-darkening sky, and his sharp hearing detected faint thunder. Unwilling to waste any more time, he ushered his family into the cellar where they stored preserves and various drinks. Due to the hot summer Mossflower was experiencing, the water vole knew the storm would likely be a fierce one.

His wife and two very young children huddled together in the cellar, knowing they would be safe in such a well-protected room. They were prepared to wait out the storm for as long as necessary, adding to the fact that such activity terrified the little ones. The infants, a male and female, instinctively clung to their parents as all four settled in and began their long wait.

Suddenly there was a large crash, and one of the babes shrieked in terror. His mother immediately clasped a paw to his mouth to cease the wail, but it was already too late. The male water vole bolted up and positioned himself at the cellar door, armed with a long staff. Not five seconds later the door was ripped apart, and Raptt stood in the doorway with five other vermin. All were armed to the teeth with weapons.

The ferret Captain snarled at the trembling voles. "Look what we 'ave 'ere, mates! Hostages. Lord Dakmus will be pleased. Elja, git the two brats an' the volewife. I'll deal with this big foolish hero."

The female stoat Elja snickered wickedly and advanced upon the babes and their mother. Maddened with terror and concern for his family, the male swung his staff at the intruder. The long weapon made a resounding _crack_ as it connected with the stoat's skull, slaying her instantly. Raptt growled and viciously kicked out at the vole, sending him crashing to the ground. Before the vole could retaliate, he was knocked unconscious by the butt end of Raptt's spear.

"Stupid woodlander," the ferret sneered at the still vole, who was now being tied up by the paws by two weasels. "You an' yore pathetic little family are now hostages of the great Dakmus the Blade."

Wails from the babes rang out again, but they were quickly silenced as Raptt pointed his weapon menacingly at their mother. "Shut those two brats up, or I'll shut them up fer ye."

The three trembling creatures, along with the unconscious male, were marched back to the vermin camp. A smiling Raptt took the lead, feeling quite proud of himself.

* * *

Down in Cavern Hole at Redwall Abbey, Emroon was busying herself with a snack. However, despite preparing the ingredients and making the dish, she suddenly found herself no longer hungry upon sitting down at one of the long oak tables. Pushing aside the bowl of blueberry-and-apple crumble, she sighed heavily, rested her head on the wood, and closed her eyes. The situation with Semser had grown even more confusing than before. She knew she had strong feelings for him, but now that Dakmus was present in Mossflower she was intent on destroying him and exacting the revenge she swore on that tragic day when her family was murdered in front of her.

Regardless, her thoughts would often trail back to Semser. She wanted to take things slow instead of rushing into a relationship with no idea on how to proceed. She hated the fact that she would have to talk to him. They had grown close over the season and it was clear he liked her. But in the end, that fear of losing him always returned to her heart.

"Thought I'd find you down here."

The young ottermaid raised her head at the voice, but smiled when she realized who it was. "How did you know?"

Adine shrugged as she sat down beside her friend. "Sometimes I'll come down here to reflect on things. It's a good place; nice and quiet."

Emroon nodded sullenly. "Aye, it is indeed a peaceful spot. Semser and I have come down here several times."

Not wanting to push the subject, Adine said nothing. However, Emroon continued on. "I'm kinda scared, Adine."

She instinctively knew she was referring to Semser. "Why? What is there to be scared of?"

Emroon turned her body so she was facing the mousemaid. "I'm scared of losing him, just like I lost my family. I fear that if I love another creature I'll lose them."

Adine nodded in understanding. Emroon had previously confided in her about her tragic past, and she could see why the ottermaid was having mixed feelings. "It's okay to be frightened, but do you really want to live the rest of your seasons wondering what could have been? Doesn't seem like a very fun way to live if you ask me."

Emroon looked at her silently, and the mousemaid continued. "I understand you don't want to lose Semser, but he feels very strongly for you and I know you feel the same way. Everybeast does. But only you can decide when you are ready and whether you are willing to take that chance. If it doesn't work out, at least you'll know without spending the remainder of your seasons wondering and asking yourself if things would have turned out differently. But then again, maybe it will work out. Life is all about taking chances, Emroon. We all took a chance yesterday when Dakmus came to our gates. We were at risk of being injured or slain from one of his archers. But we took that risk because we wanted to show those scum that we are strong and willing to fight."

Emroon was at a loss for words. The young mousemaid placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "If you ever need somebeast to talk to, I'm here. I know what you're going through."

The ottermaid looked at her companion. Adine was staring off into the distance, eyes brimming with tears as she recalled a painful recollection. Now it was her time to confide in Emroon. "My best friend was slain by a ferret named Raptt several seasons ago. Ever since then I've been searching for the coward with no luck. Scum tortured her until she was nearly unconscious, then ran her through with his spear. I took a vow that day to hunt him down and slay him with his own weapon."

Emroon struggled to find words. "I'm so sorry…"

The young mousemaid blinked, then turned to face her. "Perhaps a bit of good news is that he is a Captain in Dakmus's army." She paused before continuing. "It appears as if revenge has presented an opportunity to us."

Emroon held out her webbed paw to her friend, determination burning in her chocolate eyes. "We will slay them together and avenge our friends and family."

Adine clasped her paw, matching her adamant stare. "Together."

* * *

Dakmus was impressed. Usually he would be furious with his Captain and mutter things about why he had ever promoted him, but this time was different. The giant wolf circled the four hostages, waiting patiently as the male slowly came around. The volewife was on her knees, trembling with fear at the sight of such a massive thing before her. Some creatures possessed the ability to be brave when facing such a powerful and destructive beast, but the volewife was too petrified to even think about courage. Her main concern were her children, who clung to her chest like weeds. Their tiny bodies shook from head to tail, and they stared at Dakmus with widened eyes.

He smiled at them and winked. "Don't ye fret, my pretties. If yore mommy an' daddy listen to me you won't be orphans at such a tender age."

The male, having recovered from being struck in the head by Raptt's spearbutt, crouched protectively in front of his family, glaring at the wolf. "Do whatever ye want t'me, but don't hurt them."

Dakmus enjoyed tormenting victims. Leaning in, he neatly trimmed off three of the vole's whiskers with one of his wickedly sharp claws. "I assume you know what happens when foolish beasts lie to me, so don't even think of tryin' or I'll eat you an' yore family for supper. Do ye know of Redwall Abbey?"

The vole was smart. Not wanting to see his family in more danger than they already were, he had no choice but to nod. "Aye, I know where 'tis."

A soft chuckle rumbled in Dakmus's deep chest. "You're an intelligent vole, I'll give ye that. I have a proposition for ye. I am going to conquer that Abbey, but I'll need yore help. What do ye say? An eye for an eye?"

The vole looked at his terrified family, and he knew there was no escaping the matter. "Alright, wolf, tell me what I have t'do."

* * *

Askhew sat perched on the Abbey walltop, scanning the woodlands below with an incredibly sharp eye and ignoring the rumbling heavens above. When the red-tailed hawk was normally on guard duty he would fly over the canopy searching for any signs of disturbance, but since there was vermin about he decided to stay on his talons for the time being. The only problem was, work such as this could be quite tedious. Askhew's eyes slowly drew closed, and he felt his body nodding off.

A knock at the front gate abruptly woke him from his very brief nap. Peering down, he saw an obviously anxious vole on the path, jumping from one footpaw to the other. The friendly hawk clacked his beak and called down to the guest, "Hello there sir! What brings ye to Redwall Abbey?"

The good vole's heart plummeted, but he knew he had to do this. "Please! My poor family 'as been taken 'ostage! I beg of ye, please 'elp!"

Askhew acted immediately. Unfurling his powerful wings, he soared down onto the Abbey grounds and quickly located Skipper. "Skip, there's a vole outside who says his family has been taken captive."

The burly otter wasted no time. Gathering his crew and a few extra Redwallers, he opened the front gates and came face-to-face with the frantic vole. "Wot's goin' on mate?"

"Please sir, my family! Some nasty vermin 'ave captured them. I managed to escape before they caught me. Please, ye must save them! My children are jus' likkle babes."

Skipper placed a steady paw on the hysteric vole's shoulder. "Don't worry matey, we'll find 'em fer ye. You'll be safe inside the Abbey. Semser, Emroon, come with me."

Knowing he was being watched, the vole merely nodded. "Thank ye, kind sirs."

* * *

From his position in the bushes on the northwest side of the Abbey, Dakmus watched as the Redwallers travelled off to where the vole had indicated his family was being held captive. He tried to spot the maid, but there were so many otters he could not locate her. He temporarily pushed aside the matter; the plan was working, and now the time had come to use the element of surprise. Putting on his war helmet - a piece of fortified metal with a red feather on the top and slits for the eyes, nostrils, and mouth - the gigantic wolf turned to his army and barked out instructions.

"Alright you lot, listen up. This plan is to our advantage; the Redwallers have no idea we're about to attack, an' their best warriors are off playin' hide-and-seek in the woodlands. Follow my orders an' tonight we'll be dinin' in the great Redwall Abbey. But if you dare disobey me, I'll see to it that you are put in the slave line with those foolish creatures. Understood?"

The vermin simultaneously nodded, not daring to speak.

Dakmus bared his terrible fangs. "Excellent. Raptt, take threescore vermin and travel through the bushes to the west wall. Make sure nobeast sees you. Wait for my orders there."

The ferret Captain saluted and headed out with his portion of the army.

Dakmus pointed at two other Captains, a weasel and stoat. "You two, take another threescore each an' cover the east an' south walls. I'll make for the north wall. That way we'll have them surrounded on all sides. Now go!"

* * *

The plan hadn't even begun and it was already foiled. Ashkew, having been blessed with incredible hearing and sight, had spotted the vermin army. Unfortunately, the beast he would have normally gone to was away. Praying that Skipper and his party would soon return, the hawk located the Abbot and relayed the urgent situation.

Torlay's Long Patrol instincts kicked in. and he quickly made his way around the Abbey handing out orders. "Mahdis, take as many creatures as you can and cover the walltop above the gates. The rest of you should scatter yourselves over the remaining three sides. Bring as many weapons as you can. Arrows, spears, kitchen knives, anything! We've got to hold them off for as long as possible. Askhew, fly out and find Skipper! They must return here immediately."

* * *

Upon reaching the vermin camp and finding the entire place deserted - with the exception of the volewife and her two children, who were immediately rescued by the Redwallers from their makeshift prison - Skipper nearly broke his javelin in two in simultaneous anger and embarrassment. Instead he took his frustration out on one of the tents, kicking and beating at it until it was a tangled mess. "We were tricked! Played by some rotten vermin an' their scummy leader. I've never felt so foolish in all me life."

Emroon tried to reason with the infuriated otter. "Maybe he forced the vole to trick us, to make us believe his family was here."

Skipper realized the truth behind it all. He clapped a webbed paw to his forehead and groaned. "It's a diversion! They're probably attackin' the Abbey right now. We've got t'get back. C'mon ye lot, on the double!"

A screech filled the stormy air, and Askhew landed in front of the otter leader, wings flared. "Thank the seasons I found you. All of you must return to the Abbey immediately; Dakmus and his army have launched an attack."

Skipper momentarily forgot his anger and acted every bit the true leader he was. "Semser, lead everybeast to Redwall now! Askhew, find Log-a-Log; tell 'im the Abbey is in danger an' we need their help. Now go, all o' ye!"

Askhew gave another shriek and lifted himself into the air, causing dust to rise as he did. The rest of the Redwallers hurried off to their home, hoping that it had not already fallen to the evil one.

They had no idea what they were about to witness.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another big thank you to the wonderful reviews and support. I had and am having lot of fun writing this story. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but as mentioned before there will be at least 12. So stick around; there's plenty more on the way!

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"ATTACK!"

Dakmus the Blade swung his scimitar high above his head, howling with glee as his army began their assault. They had timed it perfectly; the rain began, washing down on both woodlanders and vermin. Thunder rolled in the heavens, and lightning lit up Mossflower's canopy as the two sides clashed. Redwall Abbey was a place of chaos; the inhabitants desperately tried to fend off the vermin whilst simultaneously recovering from the element of surprise. Arrows hummed through the air like maddened hornets as creatures from both sides were felled. As Torlay practically flew around the walltop commanding his fellow Redwallers, the terrible realization struck him: the Abbey was surrounded on all sides. For a split second the hare's heart twitched with worry, but it was immediately replaced by a sense of leadership. He felt as if he were a Long Patrol General again, ordering his troops to fight in the name of peace and freedom.

He stopped himself when he saw Dasmaros having difficulty placing an arrow on its bow. Despite being the Abbot of Redwall, Torlay was a seasoned warrior and knowledgeable in the art of war. It was time he put that to good use.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over and stood alongside the young mouse, watching him carefully. Dasmaros failed at each attempt, and in frustration he threw the weapon down. "Stupid thing! Why won't you work?"

Torlay knew the answer. Silently he picked up the bow, placed the arrow beside the string, and bent it back until it looked as if it were about to snap in two. Closing his eyes, he ignored the rain and homed in on a muscular rat archer who was about to fire off one of his arrows.

Dasmaros watched in simultaneous horror and fascination as the Abbot released the string, sending the missile flying. The rat did not even have time to blink before the arrow lodged itself in his throat, sending him backwards and pinning his limp body to a tree.

The young mouse stared at him, mouth agape. "You just killed him!"

Torlay handed him the bow. "Aye, young 'un, 'tis called war. Vermin are the scum of the land, an' they'll stop at nothing to get what they want. I've seen what they are capable of, and 'tis not pretty. Your Abbey is under attack, so you best be learning how to use that bow-and-arrow properly if you want to grow up a free creature."

Seeing the wisdom in the Abbot's words, Dasmaros gathered up his courage and shouted down to the horde, "C'mon you rabble! You won't take Redwall Abbey from us!"

* * *

Skipper halted at the woodland fringe, absorbing the scene with widened eyes. The otter was a seasoned fighter, but even he had never seen so much vermin in one place. What made it worse was that the rain had now increased to a downpour, and visibility was limited. Every single creature was at risk for being struck by lightning, but it was painfully obvious the Redwallers had no choice but to fight.

Emroon knew what he was thinking. "Skip, it's too risky! We're outnumbered!"

The otter leader gritted his teeth, grasping his javelin tightly. The embarrassment of being tricked was returning to his mind, and his blood boiled at the very sight of vermin attacking his beloved home. Raising his weapon above his head, he yelled the Abbey war cry over the downpour. "Redwaaaaaallllll!"

His crew knew that was the signal to charge. Males and females held their javelins out as they ran straight into battle, slaying foebeasts left and right. But Emroon had been correct; they were far outranked by Dakmus's massive army.

Skipper realized this upon being slashed across the arm by a fox. He promptly slew the vermin with a swift thrust of his javelin, wheeling in mad circles as he continued to lay havoc on the enemy. He called out amidst the battle, "Redwallers, retreat t'the gates!"

Suddenly the entire scene froze. From the woodlands came a blood-curdling chant, and a moment later the open land that lay in front of the Abbey was swarming with the Guerilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower, or Guosim. They were small spiky-furred beasts, every single shrew dressed in a kilt and coloured headband and expertly wielding a rapier. A slightly older male, obviously the leader, (who was traditionally called Log-a-Log), led the large group, smiling as his tribe chanted the traditional Guosim cry. "Log-a-log-a-log-a-log-a-log!"

Askhew, having been successful in locating extra reinforcements, soared over the Abbey and gave a high-pitched screech that caused the vermin to cover their ears.

Dakmus pushed his army onward. "What are ye waitin' for, fools? Rush them!"

The downpour was even more fierce now, but the Guosim warriors completely ignored it as they charged at the enemy. Redwall's front gates opened, and woodlanders flooded out with Mahdis in front. The big badger was a terrifying sight to behold, wielding a fearsome double-headed axe and sending vermin flying as he swung the weapon to and fro, shouting the ancient Salamandastron war cry _Eulalia_. Dasmaros was even part of the group, slashing away at the foebeasts with a large kitchen knife. Emroon and Alddon were everywhere, screams and war cries erupting from their throats as they fought heroically. The young ottermaid struggled to find her way through the melee, determined to locate Dakmus and slay him.

Captain Raptt was about to behead a mole when he suddenly yelled in pain and toppled to the ground, dropping his spear and nearly crushing his victim. The mole scrambled up and ran off. Wincing at his stinging back, Raptt flipped around and came face-to-face with the mousemaid Adine, who had snatched up his fallen weapon.

Intentionally stepping on his tail and ignoring the yelp that resulted, she pointed the blade at his chest and spoke in a tone dripping with venom. "Do you remember me?"

Raptt had no idea who she was, so he shook his head.

Adine bared her teeth and pressed the speartip a little harder against his fur, rain droplets collecting on her whiskers. "You murdered my best friend. I've been searching for you ever since, an' now that I've found you I'll make your death slow an' painful, just like you did to her."

The intelligent Raptt seized his opportunity. He swiftly kicked out and neatly tripped the mousemaid, immediately rising and grabbing his spear which had fallen yet again. Scrambling back onto his footpaws, the ferret stood over Adine, who was glaring up at him with blood-filled eyes.

Raptt sneered at his victim. "I don't know who ye are, brat, but I'll slay ye jus' like I did yore friend!"

Adine was trapped; he was standing on either side of her to prevent her from moving. Raptt raised the spear above his head, preparing for the fatal stab. The weapon came down about halfway before it suddenly halted in mid-air, hovering over Adine.

Raptt screeched again and stared dumbly at the arrow that was jutting out from his paw. He looked up to see Dasmaros placing another missile to his bow. The young mouse was trembling slightly, but he put on a brave front. "The next one's going in your skull, vermin!"

The ferret pulled out the arrow, wincing at the pain that shot through his arm. Throwing the bloodied weapon to the ground, he turned heel and ran.

Dasmaros jumped slightly as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. He ran over to Adine and helped her up, smiling embarrassingly at his bad aim. "Sorry I didn't get him the first time."

The young mousemaid patted her friend on the shoulder. "No need to apologize, mate; you saved my life. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find that scum Raptt."

* * *

Dakmus could see the tide turning in favour of the Redwallers, but he was not one to give up so easily. Unsheathing his wicked scimitar, he lashed out at any woodlander who came within distance of him. Snarling and howling, he tore at the Abbey residents, slashing down their ranks as he forced his way through to the main gates.

He was immediately greeted by an enraged squirrel, who threw himself at the wolf. Dakmus accidentally dropped his scimitar and was temporarily blinded as the bundle of wet fur and teeth engulfed his vision. A crash of thunder coincided with his scream as the squirrel's sharp claws created a deep wound in his cheek. Dakmus snarled in pain and brought his clenched paw down upon the squirrel's head with great force. Without a word Alddon instantly crumbled into a limp heap.

Semser saw it all. It burned into his memory like a red-hot iron. Completely forgetting Emroon's request to leave Dakmus to her, he gritted his teeth in fury and charged at the wolf, armed with Martin's sword. Dakmus turned just as the blade entered his side, saving him from being impaled. That single move halted the entire battlefield yet again, and both sides watched as the gigantic wolf fell into a kneeling position.

He glared up at Semser, who was breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to speak, but a choked sob was all that came out. Clutching his bleeding side, he toppled over and lay still.

The Redwallers instantly set up a cheer as the surviving vermin quickly picked up their leader and fled back into the woodlands. Semser ignored them and ran over to Alddon's side, kneeling beside his life-long companion and urgently calling for Mahdis.

Everybeast fell silent as they realized the destruction of the battle. Slain woodlanders were strewn everywhere, including some Guosim shrews. The vermins' losses were far greater though. Rats, stoats, weasels, foxes, and ferrets lay bloodied, some still clutching their weapons and rain drenching their sightless eyes. Redwall Abbey's exterior looked like a cemetery had been dug up.

Mahdis was at Alddon's side in an instant. He quickly examined the squirrel before making a brief diagnosis. "He's alive, but barely conscious. Let's bring him inside with any others who are injured. We've got a lot of cleaning up to do here."

* * *

The Infirmary was a scene of chaos. Several of Mahdis's assistants scrambled around desperately trying to restore order whilst the big badger was away tending to Alddon in a separate room. Most of the sustained injuries were minor - a cut here or a bruise there - but there were a great number of creatures who had to be attended to. A few of the Guosim shrews had to deal with stab wounds, and one was horrified to wake up and realize his tail had been chopped off. Yelps of pain erupted from the beasts who were being examined by the various Brothers and Sisters who helped in the Infirmary. Those who had not been injured in the exhausting battle did what they could to speed up the process. Skipper, who refused medical aid and totally disregarded the burning gash on his muscular arm, walked around the large room and made sure creatures were at least comfortable as he did not have any knowledge in the healing arts. Tsella, Adine - who had unfortunately lost Raptt in the aftermath and was still fuming because of it - and Dasmaros attempted to calm down the hysteric Dibbuns, who had become terrified after hearing the sounds of blades clashing and creatures screaming. Eventually, thanks to the combined efforts, the chaos slowly died down.

Abbot Torlay had ordered that the slain vermin be buried in the ditch outside the Abbey. It was a grisly job, but the older hare did not want to see his beloved home littered with blood-soaked carcasses. Together Foremole and his crew dug a large hole in the ditch and tossed in the dead creatures. When they finished, they covered the hole back up with the excavated dirt, leaving it an unmarked mass grave and heading back inside the Abbey where a more formal ceremony was about to take place.

Redwallers who were not injured or had already received medical attention for their wounds gathered around a gigantic oak tree that stood near the orchard. Above them the storm ended as quickly as it had begun, the downpour having decreased to only a slight drizzle. The grey atmosphere matched the sombre mood in Redwall Abbey as Abbot Torlay and others finished burying their fallen comrades, each grave marked with a single rock. Tsella stood alongside him, holding his paw. The Abbot bowed his head, unchecked tears streaming down his weathered face as he recited an ancient poem often spoken when a fellow Redwaller was slain.

_Rest peacefully, thy friend,  
__'Neath the rolling pastures,  
Thou spirit is free, a warrior star,  
Burning for'er in the eternal sky.  
Ye gave yon lives in the name of peace  
__So others present and future can live in freedom.  
__Sleep now, thy friend,  
Ye have fought the good battle,  
Now 'tis time to lay your weary head down,  
Upon the fields o' green.  
Thou heart is still, thou heart is pure,  
A warrior's heart thou beats  
Shine your honour down upon us,  
In yon e'er glory.  
We __will remember ye, thy friend,  
__We will remember ye._

The twin bells Matthias and Methuselah tolled out a mournful tune, their song traveling over the vast woodlands and out to Mossflower's fringe. Drizzle created small beads on the whiskers and fur of the Redwallers who held a moment of silence for those lost.

* * *

In an isolation room completely cut off from the Infirmary, Mahdis did the best he could to bring Alddon back into consciousness. Semser and Emroon were there, standing beside each other alongside the bed where their friend rested. Normally the badger wouldn't have let anybeast inside the room, but he knew how much Alddon meant to the two young otters. His memory would not allow him to forget the pained look on Semser's face upon discovering his best friend near death.

Semser's body language clearly gave away his anxiety. "Is he goin' t'be alright?"

Mahdis dabbed Alddon's forehead with a damp cloth, his brown irises heavy with sorrow. "I don't know. There's not much more I can do for him. I'm sorry Semser, but now we must wait."

Grief swept over Semser like a massive tidal wave. His eyes became glazed, and he suddenly leapt at the big badger, lashing out at him with his webbed paws. It didn't have much of an effect; Mahdis was much taller and stronger, and Semser's punches did not hurt him in the least. Emroon was beside the young otter in an instant, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him back. Tears of rage leapt from Semser's eyes, and very soon exhaustion overtook his body. He slumped to the floor with Emroon still holding him.

With one giant paw Mahdis helped them both up. He was a peaceful creature and understood Semser's sudden outburst was nothing personal. "I promise I will do all I can, but in the end it is up to the fates whether he lives."

Semser had no idea what had become of him. Unable to face Mahdis and knowing the Infirmary Keeper was right, he allowed Emroon to carry him to their dormitory.

* * *

Injured vermin moaned as they nursed their wounds, crowding around a freshly-built fire to warm themselves up after both the battle and storm. As they did not have access to the supplies that Redwall Abbey had, they were forced to forage for whatever materials necessary to help heal a broken tail or slash across a limb. Some of the vermin had mates and families, and although the females were just as strong fighters as the males they had no choice but to remain at the camp and nurse their young. They were pulling double-duty, taking care of both their mates and children. Unlike the Redwallers where everybeast looked out for one another, the vermin were left to fend for themselves. As they tended to their injuries they could not help but wonder what had become of Dakmus, for nobeast knew if he was dead or alive.

Inside his tent, the wolf lay completely still. By turning his body at the last possible second, he had ultimately saved his own life. The sustained injury was still very severe, but it was nothing the ancient female rat couldn't fix. She was a scraggly old thing, her entire body twisted like a corkscrew. No teeth remained in her mouth, and she had small beady eyes that shifted madly in their sockets. Raptt stood to one side as he watched her carefully, making sure she didn't make any errors. He was nursing his own injuries: a sore back and wounded paw. The former had received a slash thanks to Adine's fierce kick, and the latter was tightly bound after being impaled by Dasmaros's arrow. He made a mental note to slay both mice.

"Are ye almost finished, rat? My master won't be pleased with how much time ye've taken."

The ancient beast cranked her neck to look at him, her glare nearly causing Raptt to turn his eyes away. Her voice was hoarse, almost as if she had received a terrible throat injury at one point in her life. "This wound is nought like anything I've seen afore; 'twas made by a powerful weapon. The blade miraculously missed any vital organs, but he lost a lot of blood. Thou master is strong, but even he must rest for a few days."

Raptt sneered at the old one. "Try tellin' 'im that."

She ignored the ferret and continued with her work. Applying a poultice to a damp cloth, she pressed the material up against the stab wound. Silence, and then a scream so piercing that Raptt clapped his paws to his ears in an attempt to drown out the noise. Seemingly unfazed by the yell that had just exploded from Dakmus's throat, the ancient rat tore several pieces from her long cloak and, using the same mixture, smeared it onto the strips. She then placed these onto the wound, making sure the area was tightly sealed.

Raptt held his breath. Dakmus stirred slightly, and he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move, but the ancient rat gently held him back. "Don't move Sire; thou side is still bleeding. I've applied a special poultice to help speed the clotting process. Thou should be fine in a few days."

The wolf snarled at her and moved again, but immediately winced as the pain shot up and down his side like a lightning bolt. He lay his head back down, uttering only two words. "Leave me."

Raptt was not about to argue with the injured beast. He bowed smartly and turned heel, returning to the campfire. The old female rat quickly gathered up her supplies and left, knowing how dangerous the gigantic wolf was.

Dakmus did not even attempt to move again, instead lying still on his massive bed and breathing at an even rate to help subside the blazing pain. At the same moment the ugly healer had applied the poultice to his injury, the ottermaid from his nightmares had lashed out with that mysterious but beautiful sword she carried. The scream that had rattled from his throat was a mixture of the poultice touching his burning wound and the shining blade pricking his heart. He knew there was only one way to rid himself of the constant terror that plagued his dreams.

Reaching up, he snatched a rough drawing of Redwall Abbey from the table that always stood beside his bed. He studied it for a few moments, then took one of his sharp claws and made an _X_ across the parchment, his evil mind already forming another plan. "Foolish woodlanders. You will pay dearly for injuring me…and you, riverdog, will be the first to die."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the next chapter. As always, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Noonvale belongs to Mr. Brian Jacques.

* * *

Chapter 8

The storm that had briefly plagued Mossflower completely missed the Northeastern forest, a lush woodland populated by ancient trees and thick moss. Quite a few leagues from Redwall, the forest was also home to the community known as Noonvale. It was almost identical to that of the Abbey - except it had no walls or tall buildings - and was the place of residence to various woodlander species. It was countless seasons older than the Abbey and an incredibly secret place; only those who lived there knew of its true geographical location. Due to this, war had never visited the site.

These recollections caused Eloiu to feel a slight ping at his heart, and suddenly a fierce longing to return to his homeland tugged at his every fibre. He shook it off, not daring to ignore the small voice urging him to travel to Redwall Abbey. It had been a long and somewhat perilous journey, but he was nearing his destination with each pawstep.

He decided to take a lunch break and found some shade underneath a giant sycamore, its magnificent green leaves reflecting the sunlight onto the warm earth below. Leaning his back against the thick trunk, Eloiu estimated it would take him about the remainder of the afternoon to reach the Abbey. He would have continued on his way had it not been for the summer sun relentlessly beating down on his fur. Some shade and a little meal wouldn't hurt.

Opening up his sack, he pulled out a flask of water, a thick wedge of cheese, some scones, and a rather large piece of carrot-and-mushroom pie. Eloiu munched quietly on his food, his mind wandering off and thinking of nothing in particular. The tall otter had a darker pelt than that of his younger brother Semser. He was just as muscular though, known around Noonvale for his incredible strength. Like all otters he had a creamy-coloured throat, small but sensitive ears, webbed paws, and a powerful rudder. His fur was unusually dark for his species, and covering his body from collarbone to waist was a simple blue tunic. A black-handled dagger was thrust through the girdle that wound around his middle. A small pack bounced on his right hip as he walked, the light brown material presenting a nice contrast to his dark fur. Unlike his brother, however, he did not have sterling blue eyes. His irises were a soft brown hue, concealing the hidden flame that lay behind them. He was more level-headed than Semser and would often smack him upside the head when he suggested anything reckless. Despite their falling out, he loved his sibling dearly and felt too much time had passed since their last meeting. Of course there was also the fact that he was going to see the famous Redwall Abbey. The place, though incredibly ancient, was known to all who dwelled within Mossflower.

Unaware that he was being watched by sinister eyes, Eloiu finished his lunch and noticed the River Moss flowing near his current position. This was the main waterway in Mossflower, having been around since before Redwall was built. The water looked very inviting on such a scorching day, and he was immediately attracted to its cooling depths. _I do have the rest of the afternoon_, he thought to himself. _Besides, it's like an oven out here. A little swim will do me some good_.

Nestling his pack in a hidden place alongside the bank, Eloiu dove into the water and felt instant relief. He was an otter, after all. Strewn across the bottom of the river were fallen tree trunks, and Eloiu swam over and under them, his nostrils tightly closed and eyes shielded by an extra lid that only appeared when he was underwater. Due to the remarkable ability to hold his breath for an incredible amount of time, he did not appear at the surface for quite a while. His entire body remained warm thanks to an insulated undercoat, protected by an outer layer of guard hair.

Something suddenly whizzed by him, and he instinctively shot in the opposite direction. Gazing back, he spotted what had nearly struck him: a spear that was now embedded in the river floor. His brain screaming danger but his lungs begging for oxygen, Eloiu had no choice but to pick the latter. Barely breaking the water's surface, he sucked in precious air before disappearing again, this time making for the overhang on the bank where he had stashed his pack. This would hopefully keep him hidden from whomever had fired the spear.

His incredibly sharp hearing picked up a voice that was muffled by the water. "We knows yer there, riverdog. We'll wait all day if'n we 'ave to."

The gruff voice and lack of proper pronunciation was unmistakable: it was a vermin, or a group by the way they had spoken. Eloiu was certain of two things: he could hold them off for some time, but eventually he would have to breathe. His entire head now above water, he reached for the weapon and thanked the heavens the enemy had not spotted his pack. His warrior spirit rising, Eloiu came out from the overhang and found himself face-to-face with five armed vermin, three of whom were aiming their spears straight at him.

The leader, a big evil-looking ferret, sneered at him. "Yer surrounded, riverdog. Give up yore weapon or we'll slay ye."

Eloiu recognized him as the previous speaker. "Thought I'd smelled vermin. One can detect that stench from a mile away."

Raptt, for it was he, merely laughed. "The only stench ye'll be smellin' is yore own burnin' flesh by the time Lord Dakmus is done with ye."

Though he often didn't speak of it, Eloiu was an experienced fighter and a very dangerous warrior. He was skilled with his dagger, which he pointed at the impudent ferret. "I don't know who this Dakmus creature is, but I'm sure he'd hate t'see his best vermin be beaten by a lone otter."

Raptt shrugged and motioned to his fellow horde members. "Brave words fer a riverdog who's surrounded by armed beasts. If'n I were ye, I'd give up right now afore me crew 'ere turns ye inter a pincushion."

Eloiu knew he was right, but he continued to taunt the ferret. "So why don't ye jus' kill me right now an' get it over with? Or are ye as big a coward as I think ye are?"

Stung by the insult, Raptt's face immediately flushed red. The other vermin snickered but were silenced when he shot them a glare. Turning back to Eloiu, he tried another tactic. "I'm called Raptt, but it's Captain to you. Hows about we chat? 'Tis not a crime fer beasts to 'ave a civilized conversation."

The amused otter slapped his rudder against the water's surface, sending droplets flying in every direction. "Two things. One, I ain't callin' nobeast Captain. An' two, ye really think I'm that stupid?"

Raptt had heard enough. He lifted his eyes ever so slightly, but Eloiu noticed the sly move. It was too late though; the otter heard rustling behind him and turned just in time for the stone to strike the side of his head. He was instantly knocked out, not having seen the stoat on the other side of the river who had thrown the missile.

The rest of the vermin waded into the shallows. Raptt, who was still standing on dry land, pointed a grimy claw at the unconscious otter. "Tie 'im up an' bring 'im back t'the camp. Lord Dakmus will want a word with 'im."

* * *

Being the kind creature that he was, Mahdis allowed Semser and his friends to have some alone time with Alddon. The squirrel was still comatose but breathing steadily, motionless in the bed and surrounded by his dearest friends. Abbot Torlay and Tsella were there too, having a strong relationship with their younger companion. All six - Semser, Emroon, Torlay, Tsella, Adine, and Dasmaros - stood around the bed and wondered when, or if, Alddon would awaken.

Emroon, who was in her usual position beside Semser, shot a quick sideways glance at him. It was clear Alddon's injury was having a profound affect on the young otter. His entire body sagged, dark circles encased his eyes, and he appeared as if he were about to topple over and fall asleep. His normally upbeat nature had completely vanished. She desperately wished she could help, but she did not know how. So she did the only thing she could: hold his paw.

He was surprised but clearly thankful for the gesture. She lay her head on his shoulder, and their companions soon comforted each other by hugging and kisses on the cheeks.

Abbot Torlay bowed to his young friends, soft grey eyes remorseful. "You all know there is nothing we can do for Alddon, but I do know one thing: if he could see you here now he'd be proud to call you his friends."

Dasmaros, who had an arm around Adine's shoulders, sniffed and choked back oncoming tears. "We're helping him just by being here."

Tsella patted the young mouse's cheek with a gentle paw. "Exactly. But there is one more way we can aid our wounded warrior."

Everybeast looked at her, and her eyes suddenly hardened. As she spoke, she stared directly at Emroon. "Rid this land of that evil wolf and send him to Hellgates."

Eventually the only two remaining were Semser and Emroon. The latter had not known Alddon for as long as the former, but she still shared a deep friendship with the kind squirrel. He would often tease her about her feelings for Semser, and she would retaliate by mentioning Sister Ganlel. This had a hilarious affect on Alddon, who would stumble for words whilst dealing with a bright red face. Emroon wondered if they would ever touch on the subject again.

It was the ottermaid who broke the silence. "You must have hope. Believe that the fates will let him live."

Semser did not share her optimism. "He was struck on the head Emroon. Not many creatures can survive such a powerful blow. Even if he does live, he might not be the same."

She squeezed his paw gently, still maintaining a positive outlook. "I know, but there are those who do live and still remain the same as they were before. I've learned that even when it seems the entire world is against you, hope is the most important thing anybeast can hold onto."

He seemed to digest her words. For a few minutes they stood there, not breathing a word. Even though he was comatose, Alddon looked peaceful. Mahdis had mentioned that there was a good chance he was able to hear them, so the young otters took turn speaking to their beloved companion.

"You may not be able to answer, Alddon, but I know you can hear me. It's me, Semser. Your friends are all here for you; we're not goin' anywhere."

"Alddon, it's Emroon. Please know that we love you and we'll be here when you wake up."

After several more minutes Emroon decided to leave so Semser could spend some time with his friend. Squeezing his paw again, she turned but was held back by him. A faint smile hovered on his lips, and she closed the distance between them. Resting his forehead against hers, he stared into her chocolate eyes and forced himself not to get lost in their mysterious depths. "Thank you for stayin' with me."

The pretty ottermaid gave a smile of her own. "A wise otter once told me it's the duty of friends to be there for one another in their time of need."

Despite the current situation Semser could not help but chuckle. "Sounds like a very wise beast."

"Indeed. You know what else he is?"

"What?"

She pressed her lips to his cheek in a lingering kiss and whispered in his ear, "My best friend."

Smiling shyly, Emroon released her hold on his paw and left the room, rounding a corner and disappearing from his vision. Semser touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him, blushing visibly.

Making a mental note to return the favour, he turned his attention to Alddon. The comatose squirrel had not moved since arriving in the isolation room, and both Mahdis and Emroon's words echoed in Semser's mind. If Alddon could hear his friends, maybe he could respond in a nonverbal manner. The young otter decided to attempt it, knowing there would be no harm done in trying to communicate with his friend.

Pulling up a chair, Semser sat down and took Alddon's paw in his. He leaned in close and whispered so that the squirrel had a better chance of hearing him. "I know you can hear me, Alddon. Squeeze my paw."

Nothing.

Semser tried again, refusing to give up. "C'mon Alddon, I know you're there. Jus' squeeze my paw; let me know you can hear me."

His second attempt seemingly failed, Semser bowed his head and felt the onslaught of tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

There.

Raising his head, Semser held his breath and watched their intertwined paws. It was slight, but he definitely felt the movement, that tiny bit of hope.

Alddon had squeezed back.

* * *

A combination of throbbing pain and the hot summer sun warming his face woke Eloiu from darkness, and his eyelids slowly opened. The bump on his head burned feverishly, and he instinctively clasped both paws to his skull. Dried blood clung to his pawpads, and he moaned in agony. He tried to move but was restrained by the thick rope around his middle, which held him securely against a tree trunk. Normally Eloiu would have struggled to get free, but his head ached too much and he was forced to just stand there and wait for somebeast to talk with him. Closing his eyes, he allowed the sun to heat his sore body.

His neck was suddenly snapped back as Raptt appeared, holding a flask in one bandaged paw and tilting the otter's head with the other. He poured water down Eloiu's throat, speaking in a wicked voice. "Open wide riverdog!"

Eloiu instinctively gulped down the liquid, managing to reserve the last bit and spit it at Raptt's unsuspecting face. The sputtering ferret wiped his muzzle with the back of a paw and, pulling out a whip from his belt, struck the prisoner across the chest. Eloiu cried out as the whip burned his flesh, but when Raptt lashed out again he raised his paws. The whip coiled around his wrists, and he pulled fiercely. Raptt lost both his grip and balance, and he fell face-first into a mud puddle. Brown droplets scattered everywhere, and Eloiu watched with pleasure as the ferret spat out clumps and wiped his face with a grimy paw.

He snarled at his victim, the late afternoon sunlight illuminating his cruel features. "Ye think yore tough? Jus' wait until I 'ave ye alone to meself; then we'll see 'ow brave ye really are."

Despite being tied up and at the ferret's mercy, Eloiu refused to back down. "Huh, no tougher than ye, coward. Such a big hero, lashin' out at a creature who's bounded an' unable to defend 'imself!"

The furious Raptt raised his paw, preparing to strike the otter for a third time. A huge mitt suddenly enveloped his arm and twisted it backwards. Raptt screamed in agony and dropped to the ground, his cries ignored by a newly-arrived Dakmus.

In the light the wolf presented a terrible image. His injury was now concealed from any wandering eyes, and he had a small but painful-looking cut on his cheek. A fresh green tunic covered his tone abdomen, and the scimitar - now clean of any blood from the battle at Redwall - was thrust into its scabbard, which was fastened to his left hip. Eloiu noticed that his black-handled dagger was in the wolf's possession, resting comfortably on his other hip.

Twin emerald irises bore into Eloiu's spirit. "Speak yore name."

The otter remained silent, in awe of the creature standing before him. He had never seen such power and viciousness. This gigantic thing was truly a monster.

Dakmus ran a single claw along the otter's jawline, stopping at his chin and lifting it so the captive was forced to look him in the eyes. "I heard ye taunt my Captain, so I know ye kin talk. Give me yore name or I'll rip out yore heart an' eat it."

Eloiu was a naturally brave otter, but he knew the massive beast was not playing games. His chin still elevated by the wolf's sharp claw, he sighed and spoke a single word. "Eloiu."

Dakmus smiled wickedly and, letting the otter's head drop, patted his cheek in an almost fondly manner. "See? That wasn't so hard. Now, tell me where ye were headed. Surely a strong beast such as yoreself was on some sort o' journey."

Eloiu had no choice but to talk. "Redwall Abbey."

The wolf chuckled and continued on with the interrogation. "Well isn't that ironic? I'm attemptin' to invade that pathetic Abbey. Some weak riverdog tried to slay me with his sword, but as ye can tell it didn't do much harm. I need a way of gettin' into that place. So tell me, Eloiu, what kind of weaknesses does Redwall 'ave? How many creatures in total live there?"

Eloiu shook his head. "Yore askin' the wrong beast, vermin. I've never been to Redwall, so I 'ave no idea what their numbers are or anythin' else ye want t'know."

Dakmus signalled to Raptt, who was now standing nearby and clutching his injured arm. Temporarily forgetting the pain, the ferret Captain knew exactly what to do. Walking around to the other side of the trunk, he slashed through the rope bonds with his spear. Now free, Eloiu dropped to the ground but knew better than to attempt an escape. He was at the mercy of the two vermin.

Grabbing Eloiu by the scruff of his neck, Dakmus easily lifted him up so they were at eye level. The otter screeched as his skin was painfully stretched, and he found himself staring into the cruel emerald eyes.

Dakmus brought him close to his face and bared his impressive fangs. "I know you're lyin'. Tell me about Redwall, now!"

Despite being strung up by the back of his neck, Eloiu managed to return the favour and show his sharp teeth at the wolf. "I told ye, I know nothin'! I 'aven't lived there fer seasons."

He did not see Raptt until it was too late. Laughing evilly, the ferret lashed out with his prized whip, striking the otter in the back and opening up a fresh wound. Eloiu screamed, and the whip made a snapping sound as it snaked through the air and tore at the otter's flesh. Totally defenceless, Eloiu could only continue to scream and let the tears fall from his eyes. The flesh was now ripped open and bleeding profusely, and both vermin were clearly enjoying his pain.

After what seemed like an eternity Dakmus finally released him. Crashing to the ground, the otter had only a second to find his breath before he was kicked in the back by Raptt. Beginning to lose consciousness, Eloiu felt his arms being lifted by two other vermin. He heard a weapon being unsheathed, and Dakmus used the tip of his scimitar to lift the otter's chin again so he was looking at him.

An evil smile crept across the wolf's lips. "Wrong answer."

Eloiu barely heard him. The combination of the lashes, head injury, and continuous torture were starting to have an affect on his body, and he was slipping in and out of oblivion. His back screaming in pain and numb in all four limbs, the brave otter did not have a chance at defending himself on the final blow to the head. A hard object came into contact with his skull, and he fell limp to the ground. As total blackness consumed his mind, Dakmus's words seemed to be coming from far off.

"Throw this worthless beast into the river."

* * *

Mossflower's thick canopy made for an excellent disguise as Askhew flew around the forest in search of food. Despite Redwall's exceptional cuisine, the hawk was a hunter and needed meat to survive. He greatly enjoyed fish and could often be seen hovering over the River Moss, sharp eyes ever watchful as he searched for any sign of fins or scales. Simultaneously his hearing was on the lookout for any suspicious noises, but he was a fierce hunter and skilled at the escape arts.

He caught sight of a lone fish who had wandered off from its school. Askhew's instincts kicked in, and he launched himself at the fish, talons extended. At the last possible second the fish darted away, and Askhew's claws grabbed nothing but water. As he turned sharply for a second attempt, he spotted the body drifting down the winding river.

Momentarily forgetting the fish, Askhew hovered over the creature and examining it with a swift glance. It was a male otter, lying motionless face-up as the current pushed his limp body through the river. A trail of blood followed behind, and despite not knowing if the creature was dead or unconscious Askhew thanked the heavens that the River Moss was not populated with carnivorous pike.

Not wanting to leave the poor otter stranded in the river, Askhew wrapped his talons around the beasts's muscular arms and, flapping his powerful wings, lifted him free of his watery grave. The otter was heavy, but Askhew was incredibly strong and did not seem fazed in the least. Landing on the bank, he gently placed the otter upon the dry ground and bent his head down to the slightly opened mouth.

Faint breaths echoing in his ears confirmed that the otter was alive. Knowing there was not much time, Askhew grabbed the otter by the arms again and rose into the air, heading straight for the Abbey. If there was anybeast who could help, it was Mahdis.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you again for the lovely reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

It was enough to put any creature into hysterics. Nearly blinded by tears, Semser practically flew to the Abbey lawn upon hearing his brother had been severely beaten. Concerned Redwallers gathered around the scene, making sure to stay well away from the frantic young otter who was struggling to get at Eloiu. Abbot Torlay and Skipper held him back, wincing as his screams rattled their eardrums and flailing limbs threatened to strike them at any moment. Mahdis pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to the injured Eloiu.

Foam sprayed from Semser's mouth as he continued to struggle in his captors' grasps. "Let me go, d'you hear? That's my brother! Eloiu!"

The Abbot and Skipper were both strong creatures, but even they had difficulty restraining the young otter. Semser's entire body was on fire, and his blood boiled at the very thought of his brother lying there unconscious with a slew of gashes disfiguring his body. His senses were so clouded that he did not hear Mahdis saying that he was on the brink of death, and he yelled hoarsely at the top of his lungs as the badger carried Eloiu away.

It was then that Emroon stepped in. Knowing how dangerous it was to confront such an enraged creature, she stood several feet away from her friend and looked him directly in the eyes. "Semser, stop!"

Her words seemed to work magic. At the sound of her voice Semser suddenly calmed down. His breathing became a little more relaxed, and he ceased struggling. Heart threatening to explode from his chest, he fell into a kneeling position and bowed his head.

Emroon was right there beside him. She took one of his paws in hers and held the other to his cheek, speaking in a hushed tone. "It's okay."

Abbot Torlay took immediate action. "Emroon, get him to his dormitory. The rest of you should go about your normal business. Tsella, Askhew, and Skipper, come with me."

* * *

Standing off to one side as to not bother Mahdis, Torlay began to interrogate the hawk. "Tell me everything."

Askhew clacked his beak, the feathers on his head rising slightly. "I was fishing along the River Moss when I saw his body floating in the water. He was barely breathing, an' by the extent of his injuries I'd say vermin did this to him."

Tsella shook her head in disgust. "Which means only one thing: Dakmus is still alive."

They all turned when Mahdis cleared his throat to get their attention. The big badger looked at the Abbot sullenly. "His wounds are too great; I don't think I can save him. Huh, I'm not much of an Infirmary Keeper am I? That's two creatures now I can't help."

Torlay patted his giant paw encouragingly. "My dear friend, you are the best Infirmary Keeper I know. Sometimes there are injuries even the most knowledgeable of healers cannot tend to."

Mahdis gave a heavy sigh. "Aye, but Semser doesn't need this. First his best friend, now his brother. Alddon's injury is severe, but Eloiu will most likely not survive. He was beaten an' tortured to within an inch of his life."

Skipper peered over at the two slumbering creatures, who were resting not far from each other. "'Tis not surprisin'; vermin like t'play with their 'elpless victims."

Torlay held his paws up, cautioning his friends. "Best keep this to ourselves for now. No doubt Semser will find out soon enough, but he's already in an agitated state. Let's not worry him further by telling him his brother will probably not survive."

They all nodded and left the isolation room together, allowing Mahdis some time to continue his work.

* * *

Magnificent colours such as orange and yellow weaved through the sky like mystical rivers, mingling and crisscrossing each other as they vanished into the eternal horizon. Like a freshly-baked scone dipped in honey, the sun slowly disappeared behind Mossflower's canopy. Some of the light filtered through the windows of Great Hall, pooling onto the ancient stones and encasing Semser in a golden aura.

The beauty of it all went unnoticed by the young otter as he lay crumbled on the floor beneath the great tapestry. Past events had taken their toll on his spirit, and he felt as if there was a great weight upon his shoulders. His best friend and brother were both comatose, and nobeast knew when - or if - they would awaken.

Not bothering to hide the tears that streamed down his face, a weary Semser peered up at the picture of Martin the Warrior and spoke his thoughts aloud. "How can I hold onto hope when my life is filled with nothin' but sorrow?"

He half-turned as a voice suddenly echoed off the ancient walls. "Hope gives you the strength to continue, even when it seems there is nothing more to live for."

It was Abbot Torlay. Semser made to stand and bow respectfully, but the older hare placed a firm paw on his shoulder and stopped him. "You are exhausted; there is no need to rise."

Semser merely nodded. Torlay sat down beside him, clasped his paws together, and glanced up at Martin's picture. "I know these last few days have been very difficult for you, but Emroon is right: you cannot abandon hope."

A look of surprise crossed the young otter's face. "How do you know she said that?"

Torlay allowed a rare smile to pass over his lips. "She often talks to me about you. She is very worried about your health, and I too am concerned. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"How can I when my brother and best friend are near death? With all due respect, Abbot, hope is the last thing I have goin' for me right now."

The hare's grey eyes fell upon his companion. Reaching up to his right shoulder, he pulled his habit down just enough for Semser to see the scar on his chest. Torlay ran a paw across the old wound, speaking in a tone much like one would when relating a story to youngsters. "We were surrounded on all sides with vermin coming at us, taunting us with their weapons. I was a General in the Long Patrol back then, serving the mighty Badger Lord of Salamandastron. One day we found ourselves battling a rat warlord and his army. Despite being outnumbered my comrades and I fought bravely, for we knew we were fighting for not only our freedom but our lives too. One of the scum managed to slash me with his sword - resulting in this scar - before I slew him with my rapier. I saw a lot of my fellow warriors perish before the battle was over. My point is, Semser, we didn't give up hope. We lost many a brave hare, but we refused to let go of hope that we would come out victorious."

Semser already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but inquired the Abbot anyways. "Did you?"

Torlay nodded solemnly. "When the sand finally settled and the waves became calm, the rat warlord lay dead with a battleaxe through his brain. His losses were far greater than our own; every single vermin who had served him was slain and their ship sunk into the ocean depths. Maybe the odds were against us, but in the end we won because we didn't give up hope. You can't either."

The young otter allowed the powerful words to sink in, but he was unable to halt another round of tears that arrived without warning. Pent-up emotions suddenly released themselves, and Semser completely broke down. Abbot Torlay was there to catch him, holding the sobbing youngster and gently patting him on the back.

Semser was totally embarrassed, and his words were muffled as he buried his head in the older hare's habit. "I don't know what t'do."

It was a difficult reply that Torlay had to give. "Right now there is nothing anybeast can do. They sacrificed a lot in the name of freedom; let us believe the fates know this and will allow them to live."

Both creatures fell silent then, and they remained sitting on the ancient stones of Great Hall with the setting sun at their backs and a smiling mouse watching them.

* * *

The injury Semser had inflicted upon Dakmus was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Poultice from the ancient rat healer certainly helped, but it burned wickedly and Dakmus eventually gave up using the vile-smelling mixture. He was not about to let some disfigured old beast heal his battle wounds, and he ignored the discomfort as best he could. Thoughts of conquering Redwall Abbey and enslaving all its inhabitants eventually clouded the constant pain, and over time he hardly thought about the deep wound in his side.

Until it was night. In that case, his injury would feel as if it were on fire.

Dakmus cursed at the pain, holding his side as he feebly attempted to run. The same mocking spirits were chasing him, clawing at the air and snapping their jaws that were still filled with gleaming teeth. Their taunting laughter reached his ears, and he tried to block it out of his mind. Looking back over his shoulder, he cursed again as he realized they were edging closer.

He turned his head around and nearly slammed into the ottermaid who had just appeared. Her emerald eyes glared pure hatred at him, and in her right paw she held the same sword she had carried in his previous nightmares. It was just as magnificent and deadly as her, and she raised the shining blade so it was level with his chest. He hoped she could not hear his terrified heartbeat thudding against his breastbone.

Her words were just as venomous as before. "How does it feel to be scared, wolf?"

Dakmus pleaded for his life, the wound burning even more feverishly now. "Please, let me go! I swear I'll leave Mossflower!"

The ottermaid merely laughed and took an advancing step forward, causing Dakmus to back up lest the sword impale his heart. "My family is watching you from Dark Forest, and they will not rest until you are burning in Hellgates!"

Dakmus suddenly found himself pressed up against a wall, and the vengeful ottermaid was now pressing slightly harder on the sword. The cold truth struck him like a lightning bolt: he had no way of escaping.

Her final words were like a bell's last tolls. "And neither will I!"

A pained look twisted his features as he felt the swordtip prick his heart.

* * *

Thrashing around on the mattress, Dakmus quickly found himself tangled in the thin blanket that covered his bed. With a snarl he grabbed it in his massive paws and threw it onto the floor, leaving it in a crumbled heap. Sweat trickled down his brow, and he instinctively looked at his chest. His heartbeat echoed in his ears, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Swinging his legs around, he planted his footpaws firmly on the ground, held his monstrous head in his paws, and groaned in frustration. The nightmares were even more realistic than before, and he questioned on how long he could continue suffering from them without going insane. He knew that there was only one solution: he had to kill the ottermaid. Only then would he truly rest.

Shoving the nightmare to one side, he focused his attention on a new matter: finding a way to break the Abbey defenses and gain access inside the walls. The previous battle had shattered his initial doubts about the Redwallers, and although he still regarded them as country bumpkins he had witnessed first-hand what they were capable of when their home and way of life were threatened. He was mainly concerned about the big badger and otter, who had wrecked havoc on his army and claimed the most casualties. Those two had to be dealt with; even though Dakmus was larger than both - although not much bigger than the badger - he secretly feared them.

Then there was the ottermaid and her male counterpart, the one who had nearly slain him. Any creature who tried to kill him, either in reality or his dreams, deserved special attention. He had no doubt he could easily destroy both of them without the use of any weapons. One swipe with his sharp-as-ice claws and a snap of his powerful jaws would tear them apart. But that was too easy and quick. No, he wanted to torture them slowly, watch them beg and plead to be put out of their misery. He saw it in his mind's eye: he would stand there laughing whilst he cut off their ears, tail, and paws one at a time, then skin them alive with his scimitar. Once he had complete control of Redwall Abbey he would first deal with the maid so his dreams would finally be free.

But before that could happen, he needed a plan of action.

Swiftly cleaning himself up - which consisted of washing his face with some water, flattening his tunic, and fastening his scimitar to his hip - he strode outside and over to where the vole family was being held captive. Ignoring the two guards who stood watch, he peered in and studied the trembling woodlanders. It was just the female and her two babes, as the male was at Redwall. Bags were beginning to form underneath the volewife's weary eyes, and despite the hot weather she kept her children huddled against her body for protection. Normally Dakmus would have let them starve to death, but he made sure they were well-fed as he needed them alive. Hostages were a valuable asset when one was trying to conquer such an immense place as Redwall Abbey.

Leaning in, the wolf revealed his fangs in a wicked smile. "How are my captives today? Don't worry, you'll be out o' here soon enough."

The volewife hugged her babes tighter against her chest, glaring hatred at her enemy. "Do whatever ye want t'me vermin; you'll eventually get wot's comin' for ye."

Dakmus merely shrugged the warning off. "Yore right, I will get what's comin' for me...an' that's Redwall Abbey. You an' those two brats are goin' t'help me."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't care if ye kill me, but ye harm one 'air on their 'eads an' my husband will see t'it that the whole o' Mossflower will hunt ye down an' slay ye."

Dakmus leaned casually against the cage bars and winked at her. "You're a feisty vole, I'll give ye that. The only problem is that by the time yore husband sends out a search party, he'll be in chains an' I'll have conquered not only Redwall, but all of this pathetic forest."

The volewife opened her eyes and cast her gaze down at the two shaking babes. They looked up at her pleadingly, not knowing what was being said but sensing something was terribly wrong. Sighing, the brave mother wrapped them in the single blanket that had been provided for them. "The Redwallers will rescue us. They will not leave their own kind t'suffer."

Her refusal to give up hope was beginning to irk Dakmus, but he did not outwardly show it. Inhaling deeply, he slowly released the air through his nostrils and signaled to the two vermin posted on either side of the cage. "Share yore breakfast with this lot an' make sure they're well hydrated. I cannot afford to let them die just yet."

* * *

It was well into the early hours of the night, but Semser was not tired in the least. Too many things weighed down his spirit, and sleep was the farthest thought from his mind. Sections of the moonlight that flooded in to the dormitories were very briefly broken as he slowly made his way past the sleeping Redwallers, unaware that Emroon was watching him through hooded lids and knowing exactly where he was headed.

The door to the isolation room creaked as Semser very carefully opened it. Alddon and Eloiu were laying still on their beds, neither having moved an inch since arriving there. The young otter had already made peace with his friend; now it was time to talk to his brother.

Keeping her distance, Emroon watched from behind the door as Semser pulled up a chair and sat down beside Eloiu's bed, taking his brother's paw in his. A single tear trickled down his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. "This wasn't exactly the kind of reunion I had in mind, Eloiu. I've lost track of how long it's been since we last saw each other, but I've never forgotten about you. Y'know, I always thought you would live here one day. Find a mate, have a family, an' live out the rest of your seasons at the Abbey. But I guess fate had other ideas."

He continued to talk as if they were having a conversation, still unaware that Emroon had followed him. "You would have liked Redwall an' its inhabitants. This may be difficult to believe, but I met a maid. Her name's Emroon, an' she's amazing. Sometimes I wonder how she puts up with me, but between you an' I, she's beautiful. She has these chocolate eyes that are so captivatin', an' it's hard not to get lost in them. She's strugglin' with her past right now, but I'm willin' to wait. I've fallin' in love with her."

Emroon clasped a paw to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. The sight of Semser talking to his comatose brother combined with his heartfelt admission tugged at her every fiber, and she too found herself shedding a few tears. She did not move, however, as she was not keen on interrupting Semser's alone time with his sibling.

The young otter sniffed and pressed the back of Eloiu's paw to his forehead. "Emroon an' the Abbot say I have to hold onto hope, so that's exactly what I'll do. I'll pray to whatever spirits are listenin' that you're goin' t'be okay, but I can't promise they'll hear me. However, I can promise that I will fulfill my revenge upon Dakmus, Raptt, and every single vermin that serves that evil wolf. I'll send them all to Hellgates so they'll never harm another innocent creature again."

Still holding his brother's paw, Semser rested his head alongside Eloiu's body and closed his eyes, whispering words that were inaudible to Emroon. Her heart heavy with sorrow, the young ottermaid turned heel and made her way back to the dormitories, leaving Semser to rest beside his ailing brother and friend.

* * *

Dawn broke over Mossflower, bringing with it the promise of another warm day. Flowers opened to suck up the fresh sunlight, and bees buzzed lazily around as they searched for pollen. Golden light silently emerged over the canopy, and the eternal sun began its journey into the sky that was now flooded with various morning colours. Light illuminated the underbellies of a few clouds that dotted the heavens, the same rays also warming the ancient Abbey walls and transforming them into a soft rosy hue. The clematis that clung to the sandstone immediately opened to welcome the essential light, casting little shadows along the wall as they did. The twin bells Matthias and Methuselah rested comfortably in the Belltower as it was encased in the golden sunlight, the gigantic metal objects waiting patiently to be tolled for breakfast and the beginning of a new day.

Dakmus ignored all of this as he tugged at the rope that was attached to the volewife's neck. Following behind was his army, armed to the teeth with an assortment of weapons and prepared for bloodshed. Dakmus knew the Redwallers would put up a fight, but he believed his army could overpower them this time around. Once they saw him threatening to slay the voles - especially two infants who had barely begun life - they would surrender…but not without some sort of attack plan. These Redwallers had warrior blood in their veins.

As he approached the fringe of the open land that surrounded the Abbey on all four sides, the army waited in the forest. Mossflower's thick canopy provided excellent protection from being spotted, and Dakmus wanted the element of surprise for both the impending battle and a plan he had conceived lest something go awry. Not bothering to disguise himself, the wolf pushed the voles along until they were about halfway to the main gates. He held them close to his body, placed a dagger underneath the volewife's trembling chin, and waited.

Several moments later he heard shouting on the walltop, indication that he had been spotted. The wolf maintained his position on the path and smiled when the Abbot's head poked up from behind the walltop.

Torlay kept his composure despite what his eyes took in. "How may we be of assistance?"

Dakmus threw back his gigantic head and laughed. "That's a good 'un! Ye may be of assistance by surrenderin' immediately, or these voles die."

Skipper, who was standing beside Torlay, shouted down to the wolf, "Huh, not much more we expected from ye, scum!"

The wolf bared his fangs at the impudent otter leader. "Best watch yore mouth riverdog, lest ye want t'see me carve the little 'uns up into tiny pieces."

Skipper revealed both his javelin and sharp teeth in retaliation. "Let me come down there an' I'll show ye 'ow a true warrior fights!"

Torlay placed a cautioning paw on his shoulder. "Silence, friend. Arguing will get us nowhere."

Dakmus's tail flicked impatiently under his cloak, and he gestured to the three captives. "These babes are hardly a season old. If ye don't surrender, you'll have t'live the rest of yore miserable lives knowin' you could 'ave saved them from death. Not somethin' a good honest woodlander wants on their conscience eh?"

Inside the walls a plan was formulating. Quickly getting over their initial shock of Dakmus still alive, archers quickly spread out along the main walltop, hiding behind the stones and preparing their arrows. This consisted of dipping cloths into buckets of flammable oil and wrapping the material around the arrowhead. When the time was right Tsella would come around with a torch and light the cloths, transforming the missiles into fire arrows. Though not a widely-used method at Redwall, it was incredibly effective.

Meanwhile the Guosim shrews, otters, and any other creature capable of fighting stationed themselves behind the main gates, armed with kitchen knifes, spears, javelins, and anything else they could find. The plan was simple: the Redwallers would pretend to surrender to Dakmus but instead rescue the captives and scare off the vermin with the fire arrows and overwhelming attacks from both the walltop and ground. It was a risky idea, but the Redwallers were confident it would succeed.

Above the main gates, Torlay kept an increasingly impatient Dakmus talking as the inhabitants finished preparations for the surprise attack. Mahdis, Emroon, Semser, and Tsella were gathered on the ground below where the Abbot stood, discussing the situation and figuring out who would face Dakmus out on the path.

Emroon suddenly spoke up. "I'll do it."

They all looked at her in surprise, and she quickly explained. "This is my change to fulfill my revenge. If I wear Martin's armour Dakmus will never know it's me until it's too late."

Semser's entire body tensed up, and he continued to stare at her whilst the others briefly talked. She ignored him - although it was more her not able to look at him in the eye - and waited for their decision.

Finally Tsella turned to her. "Martin's armour is in the chest in the gatehouse, and his sword is above the tapestry. Go get dressed; I'll alert the Abbot."

* * *

Opening the gatehouse door, Semser watched in horror as Emroon strapped on Martin's magnificent armour. The young otter admired his friend for such a brave action, but his heart was nearly frozen with fear. "What are you doin'?"

She gave him a quick glance. "I'll be fine."

He could not control the tremble in his voice, and he reached out for her. "Let Skipper or Mahdis do this, not you. I don't want t'see you get hurt."

But Emroon had already made up her mind. Placing the ancient helmet on her head, she looked at him levelly with determination reflecting in her chocolate eyes. "I have to do this. I will not let another family slain by that monster. It's me he wants."

He grabbed her paws in his and attempted one last time to reason with her. "You are the bravest an' most foolish creature I know…an' the most beautiful. Please don't risk your life; I swear we'll save the vole family. I can't lose you."

The young ottermaid squeezed his paws before letting go and pulling the helmet down over her head. Latching the scabbard to her hip, she lifted Martin's sword off the nearby table where it had been resting and gripped the hilt tightly in her paws. "It's too late."

She strode off, leaving behind a stricken Semser who felt as if his heart was being suffocated by an icy claw.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! You guys are made of awesome. Happy belated Canada Day to all my fellow Canadian, and happy early 4th of July to my American friends!

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter contains a character death.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The main gates creaked open just enough for Emroon to pass through. Above her the anxious Redwallers watched as she strode out onto the North Path, stopping some ways from Dakmus. Martin's armour fit perfectly, and his sword and shield felt comfortable in her webbed paws. Her heart thundered inside her chest, crashing against her breastbone and causing a nervous drop of sweat to trickle down her brow. Through the eye slits she made out the gigantic wolf who stared at her with a piercing glare. Hatred for him and all that he stood for boiled the very blood in her veins, and the nervousness was quickly replaced with anger. At last the chance for revenge had presented itself: she was facing her sworn enemy.

Dakmus studied his opponent. Despite the armour covering her body, he immediately knew she was female. Her rudder also gave away the fact that she was an otter, and Dakmus wondered if this was the maid from his nightmares. She even carried the same sword as the one who so often terrorized him in his sleep. An evil smile made its way across his lips as realization struck him: now was his opportunity to finally rid himself of this spectral demon.

Busy grey tail swishing from side to side, he bared his dripping fangs and snarled. "Come t'challenge me?"

Anybeast would have been intimidated by the terrifying sight of such a gigantic monster, but Emroon was too focused on her enemy to be scared. She too presented a tough front, thwacking her rudder hard upon the ground and stamping her footpaws. "Think of this as a proposition. You hand over the hostages an' we'll surrender."

Dakmus spat on the ground and laughed. "Ye think I'm a fool? I know ye lot won't surrender without a fight."

"But surely a big strong beast such as yourself can defeat us woodlanders? The first day you came to our Abbey you said you knew our weaknesses an' that you would easily defeat us."

Her voice sounded so familiar. If he could only see her face, then he would truly know if it was the maid from his dreams. With this in mind, he attempted a different tactic. "Those words still stand. I can destroy ye an' yore pathetic little friends with the back o' my paw. However, ye look like a tough warrior. Are ye still up for that challenge?"

Suddenly the tide had turned. None of the Redwallers - especially Emroon - were expecting a duel. Semser, who was now atop the Abbey wall with Abbot Torlay and the others, felt his stomach lurch. As much as he loved Emroon, he had little hope she would be able to defeat such a barbaric creature.

Emroon gripped the sword even tighter, struggling to control the rage in her voice. "An eye for an eye?"

Dakmus motioned to the captives, who were now shaking violently. "You win, the hostages are yours an' I'll leave Mossflower forever. If I'm victorious - an' I will be - yore Abbey is mine."

The brave ottermaid put a paw to her heart, but despite her best efforts she could not hide the venom that spat from her throat. "So be it…that is, if a mud-sucking coward like you has the courage!"

Stung by the insult, Dakmus screeched with rage and threw himself at the ottermaid. At the last possible second she stepped to one side and stuck her leg out, watching in amusement as the giant wolf tripped and crashed to the ground face-first. Dakmus was blinded for a split second by the rising dust, and he spat out grit as he rose to his footpaws and faced his opponent.

Emroon smirked, pleased with herself. "Try again scum!"

Tossing his head back, Dakmus unleashed a howl that sent chills down the Redwallers' spines and ran straight for the ottermaid, his blade creating dizzying circles in the air as he swung it back and forth. As he approached a strange presence completely overtook Emroon, and suddenly her eyes filled with blood. Roaring with fury, she charged at the wolf, holding Martin's sword out in front of her. She somehow dodged the humming scimitar and, using the shield, swept Dakmus from underneath his footpaws, sending him crashing to the earth a second time. Snarling, he turned himself over and kicked out with his powerful legs, connecting with the ottermaid's shield and making her nearly lose her balance. Dakmus scrambled up and immediately assaulted her with his blade, causing a gasp to arise from the onlookers. Emroon, however, was not to be outdone. Some invisible force was driving her onward, and she fought with a fierceness and determination that Dakmus had never witnessed in all his seasons. Digging his footpaws into the earth, he held his ground and eventually found himself nearly touching noses with his masked opponent. Their swords were clashed together, and each creature was trying to overpower the other by pushing them backwards. Dakmus was strong, but he was having difficulty against the more determined ottermaid.

Breathing heavily, Emroon snarled from underneath the helmet. "How does it feel to be scared, wolf?"

Dakmus nearly fell over in shock. Those were the same words uttered in his dream the night before, which could only mean one thing: this was indeed the ottermaid he had seen so many times in his sleep. Matching her snarl, he grabbed her helmet and tore it off in one swift motion. "Let's see that pretty face o' yores, ottermaid!"

The duel temporarily halted as Emroon's identity was finally revealed. She stood there with a heaving chest and bloodshot eyes, staring first at the helmet that lay on the ground and then Dakmus. Semser was about to yell out when Torlay clamped a paw over his mouth.

Kicking the helmet to one side, Dakmus swung his scimitar without warning. Emroon ducked just as the blade whizzed over her head, almost decapitating her. Simultaneously she stabbed downward with Martin's sword, the tip burying itself into Dakmus's footpaw. The wolf yelped in pain and instinctively lifted his leg, hopping backwards on his uninjured limb.

Emroon wiped the swordtip on the grass and sneered at Dakmus. "What's the matter? Are ye going to let a little wound stop you from slaying me, coward?"

Ignoring the blood that oozed from the cut, Dakmus snatched up a pawful of dirt and flung it at his opponent. Emroon was caught off guard, and she staggered back whilst clawing at her eyes. Her vision grainy, the young ottermaid barely made out the wolf's gigantic stature lunging at her, teeth bared and claws ready to slash. That same unseen force once again took over her body, and she instinctively held the shield up so it was protecting her face. Blows from Dakmus were deflected by the metal object, and his jaws snapped open and shut viciously as he tried to dodge the sharp weapons and reach her throat. The sound of his wicked claws scratching the shield reverberated in her brain. Each attempt was closer than the previous one, and Emroon wondered how long she could hold this monster off.

"Redwaaaaaall!" The traditional Abbey war cry erupted from Emroon's throat, and without thinking she stamped down hard on his wounded footpaw. Dakmus grimaced from the pain, and the ottermaid whirled around and struck him across the face with her powerful rudder. Normally this would have knocked anybeast right out, but although Dakmus was temporarily stunned he was still conscious. He wobbled to and fro, fighting to regulate his swimming senses.

Emroon knew that now was her chance to finish him off, but for some reason she did not budge. Semser silently urged her to deliver the fatal blow, the fur on the back of his neck standing straight up like a flagpole and sweat covering his brow.

The young ottermaid kicked the fallen scimitar over to where Dakmus was standing, albeit a little off balance. "I will not fight an unharmed creature. Pick up your sword, scum!"

Now Dakmus was afraid. He had never seen such ferociousness in any creature, and none had certainly bested him in single combat. For the first time of his life, he had met his match. But an intelligent leader such as he always had a back-up plan in case things didn't go according to calculation. Bending down, he picked up his scimitar and they immediately clashed blades once again. Dakmus held his ground like he had before, but this time he made sure not to allow the ottermaid to turn around so her back was to the Abbey. The element of surprise was essential if his plan was going to work.

On the Abbey walltop, Torlay's neck fur suddenly bristled as his sharp eyes beheld a terrible sight: a weasel, virtually concealed by the bushes, fitting an arrow to his bow. The awful realization hit him, and he took immediate action. Grabbing a nearby bow, he simultaneously dipped the wrapped arrowhead into a bucket of oil and asked Mahdis for his torch. The badger handed it to him, and the second the soaked material touched the fire it became ablaze. Not bothering to check the wind direction, Torlay took aim and let the arrow fly. Hissing and crackling, the missile shot out over the land and narrowly missed both Dakmus and Emroon - who were too engrossed in their duel to notice - before striking the bewildered weasel square in the chest. He toppled over, screaming as his clothes and fur were scorched by the searing heat.

That single move changed everything. From beyond the woodlands came a thunderous noise, and suddenly the entire area was swarming with vermin. Knowing their orders, they started firing off arrows at the stunned Redwallers, who had to be quick to retaliate lest they got caught in the flurry of missiles. One vermin group took care of the archery whilst the other prepared for bloodshed on the ground.

A particularly eager rat was about to charge at Emroon - who was heading back inside the Abbey - with his weapon drawn when Dakmus purposely tripped him. The surprised rat didn't even have a chance to turn over before his leader started kicking him in the rump.

Dakmus's eyes blazed with anger, and he snapped his powerful jaws at the helpless rat. "Touch the maid an' I'll eat ye alive."

When he looked up, he came face-to-face with a horde of armed Redwallers who had just poured out from the gates. Dakmus was about to call out an order when a burning hot object struck his uninjured footpaw and caused him to howl in pain. A fire arrow was buried in the ground mere inches from his body, the flame on the tip having reached out and licked his fur.

Dakmus smiled tauntingly at the Redwallers. "Yore goin' to 'ave t'do better than that if'n ye want to beat me, woodlanders!"

The next arrow came so swiftly that he didn't even have time to react. It nearly ripped through an entire tree trunk that was so close to his head he could hear the crackling fire and feel the heat coming from the inflamed tip.

Glancing up at the walltop, he spotted Mahdis loading another fire arrow to his bow and pulling the string back so tight it appeared as if it would snap in two. The powerful badger snarled menacingly and shouted loud enough for Dakmus to hear. "You asked for war, wolf, so now you're gettin' it! Better start runnin' afore we catch ye. We may be peaceful creatures, but once our home is attacked you best be wishin' your graves are ready!"

Inside the Abbey gates, Emroon was being tended to by Tsella. She had retreated back inside to very quickly clean herself up before planning to returning to battle once more. Semser was right beside the haremaid, assessing Emroon and making sure she wasn't seriously wounded. Panic was evident all over his face, but he very slightly relaxed upon realizing his beloved friend was okay.

Tsella nodded to the walltop. "I'm heading back up to see if I can help. You alright to go back out there and fight?"

Emroon gripped the ancient sword tightly. "Just let me have one more shot at that scum Dakmus."

Once Tsella was out of earshot, Semser began his tirade. Placing his paws on Emroon's shoulders, he stared at her pleadingly. "What more do you have to prove to us? We all know you're brave, but that doesn't mean you have to return to the battlefield."

The young ottermaid shook her head stubbornly. "You don't understand. Dakmus is my sworn enemy; this is a good enough time as any to fulfill my revenge."

"But he nearly slew you. Please Emroon, I beg of you. It's hard enough seeing my brother and best friend in comas. I don't need to see you in one as well."

Reaching up, Emroon took his paws off her shoulders and squeezed them gently. "I'll be fine."

She placed a soft kiss on his nose before turning heel and running out of the gates, screaming the ancient Abbey warcry and wrecking havoc upon the vermin with her sword. Semser merely stood there, simultaneously touching a paw to his nose and struggling to contain the throbbing organ that pounded against his chest. As he remained frozen on the dew-soaked grass with the sounds of the battle ringing in his ears, his throat grew dry with horror.

* * *

Outside Redwall, the war was at full-force with both sides falling to arrows and sword slashes. Despite the outcome of the previous battle, the Redwallers knew they had no choice but to fight both above and on ground. Skipper and his crew lead the charge, throwing themselves into the middle of the vermin army and hacking away with their javelins. The burly male otter was a fearless warrior, and his eyes glazed over with blood as he stabbed and thrusted at the enemy. Mahdis was there too, having decided he was a much better profit to the Abbey by using his massive strength to bully over vermin and successfully rescuing the vole captives, having handed them off to Askhew who had quickly ushered them into the safety of the Abbey. This also allowed the less powerful creatures to work the fire-infused arrows from the walltop. Lead by Torlay and Tsella, dozens of arrows briefly lit up the morning sky before finding their targets in the chests, throats, and skulls of vermin. Semser, having gathered up his courage, fought bravely on the battlefield alongside his friends, all the while searching for a suddenly missing Emroon.

Adine was on a mission of her own. She tore through the ranks, hoping to locate Raptt and put an end to his evil reign. Memories of her slain friend flooded her mind: the poor squirrelmaid wrapped in a protective ball as Raptt beat her with his favourite whip, and Adine watching helplessly from the side as she bit and struggled in the grasps of her two captors. Then Raptt grabbed the squirrelmaid by the scruff of her neck and lifted her easily, sneering as he ran her through with his spear. Adine felt as if she had been impaled by the weapon, and the squirrelmaid's body went limp as Raptt nonchalantly dropped her. The recollection of that fateful day was forever etched in the mousemaid's memory, and she would not rest until her thirst for revenge was quenched.

Raptt spotted her first but instead slinked through the army and away from her position so she could not see him. In reality he was terrified of the mousemaid, and he knew she was looking for him. However, he was totally unaware that she had seen him slither away like a frightened snake. Smiling to herself, she ducked through the crowd of creatures and around to the other side of the Abbey, striking down any vermin who got in her way.

Peering around the corner of the Abbey's east wall, Raptt searched through the melee and was unable to locate the vengeful mousemaid. He leaned against the ancient sandstone and breathed a sigh of relief that quickly died upon his lips when he saw her standing right in front of him. She was panting heavily, an indication that she had ran. Raptt's breath caught in his throat.

Flecks of hatred were evident in her eyes as she pointed her javelin - which she had borrowed from the otters - menacingly at him. "I've been waiting for you, Raptt."

The shaking ferret fell to his knees, clasped his paws together, and pleaded with her. "Please don't kill me! I swear I'll leave an' never return!"

Adine took an advancing step forward, which was exactly what Raptt was hoping for. "It's too late for that, scum. Get up on your paws an' fight me; I will not duel with a begging coward."

Raptt seized his opportunity. Grabbing a pawful of dirt, he threw it right into Adine's eyes. The mousemaid instinctively dropped her javelin and staggered back, clawing at her face and struggling to get the particles out. Through her blurred vision she made out Raptt lunging at her, but it was too late to dodge. He was upon her in an instant, biting and raking as he tried to get at her throat. His grimy but sharp claws cut open her fur, and she winced as pain shot up and down her entire form. Raptt did not let down his vicious attack, and at one point his jaws snapped shut an inch from her neck. Although he was not as powerful as Dakmus, he was still creating a sufficient amount of damage on Adine's body.

The mousemaid, having regained her sight, was now able to fight back. Her own jaws snapped open and shut like a vice as she too seeked his vulnerable spots, and after a few attempts she managed to bite his arm and instantly draw blood. Raptt yelled but ignored both the blood and pain as he continued his assault. She clenched her paw and rammed it hard into his stomach, causing him to double over and retch.

Wiping his mouth with the back of a paw, Raptt snarled and grabbed his spear. "Yew little brat! I'll make sure ye suffer long an' 'ard fer that."

Simultaneously scrambling back up and taking her fallen javelin in her paws, Adine bared her teeth at the ferret. "Come an' get me then, you yellow-bellied scumbag!"

Metal clashed upon metal, and the two fought for the upper paw. Soon they were in very close quarters with one another, their noses almost touching as Raptt's eyes grew wide with horror at the snarling mousemaid who was beginning to overpower him. "'Tis not the same as torturing a helpless creature is it? This time you actually have to fight!"

He groaned as he attempted to push her backwards, but she would not give in and tried the same thing, all the while increasing the intensity of her verbal assault. "You should have listened to me when I said I'd slay you one day with that spear of yours, because that day has finally arrived."

Raptt decided to end it there. In one swift motion he struck her skull with the butt end of his spear, and the brave mousemaid took a few wobbling paces back as stars danced in her vision. A smirk playing on his lips, he watched her fall into a kneeling position. The evil ferret sauntered over and grabbed her head, forcefully pushing her neck back so her chin was raised and she had no choice but to look at him. He stabbed his spear into the earth beside them and took her javelin from her weakened grasp.

Raptt sneered at his victim. "Wot was that ye said about slayin' me? I couldn't quite 'ear ye."

Adine was about to answer when he ran her through with her own weapon. A choked gasp rose from her throat, and she was unable to look away as Raptt threw back his head and laughed wickedly. With her last vestige of strength she snatched up the spear beside her and repeated his action. Raptt's laughter suddenly stopped, and he stared dumbly at the spear that was jutting out from his middle. His eyes quickly clouding over, he crumbled to his knees and glared at the dying mousemaid.

Adine uttered her final words. "I said I would kill you with your own weapon."

That was the last thing Raptt heard before he toppled over dead beside her. Not wanting to die with a javelin impaling her body, Adine grasped the shaft with both paws and pulled hard despite her weakened muscles. The javelin came free, and her clenched paws suddenly loosened as she felt her spirit enter the gates of Dark Forest. The weapon lay forgotten as Adine shuddered once and died alongside her mortal enemy, a slight smile frozen on her lips as the last thing that passed over her mind was the face of her beloved friend.

* * *

Dakmus knew the battle was lost. Despite his hordes' best efforts, they were not able to penetrate the Abbey defenses. On top of that, they were getting slaughtered with fire arrows. No matter how many woodlanders the vermin took down with their own missiles - which also included rocks fired from slings with deadly accuracy - his army was felled by the numerous archers on the walltop who continued to launch the wicked arrows. All around him vermin screamed as they were burned alive by the scorching heat of the fire that engulfed the cloth-wrapped blade. Even though the actual arrowhead was small, the flame greedily drank the oil that soaked the material and caused it to increase in size. He constantly called out for Raptt, but the ferret Captain was nowhere to be seen.

He hated saying the word, but he had no choice. Inhaling deeply, he yelled out over the din of battle, "Retreat! Back to the camp!"

The vermin hastily followed their orders, sulking away from the battlefield as the Redwallers sent up a rousing cheer. However, Dakmus was determined to have the last word, and he made sure the victors heard his final message before being forced back into the woodlands. "Ye may 'ave won the first two battles, but I will continue my assault on yore pathetic Abbey. One night you'll all be sleepin' peacefully an' I'll be there t'wake ye with my blade!"

Skipper reached down and picked up a fallen vermin's spear. He easily snapped it in two and threw the pieces at the retreating wolf. "Go an' boil yore 'ead, scum!"

Dakmus pointed a menacing claw at the otter leader. "Best be sleepin' with one eye open from now on, riverdog!"

Flicking his cloak to one side, Dakmus the Blade vanished into the thickness of Mossflower Woods.

* * *

"Emroon!"

Unaware of certain events, Semser pushed his way through the crowding Redwallers as he frantically searched for the young ottermaid. He had not seen her since the battle started, and now his heart was beginning to suffocate with horror. His eyes shot back and forth, his head rolled around on his neck, but there was no sight of her. The entire population of Redwall was either out on the lawn or extinguishing the fires resulting from their arrows, which had created quite a few smoke pummels. The combination of the thick grey matter clogging both his eyes and nostrils and the immense number of creatures present made it difficult for him to locate her. He stumbled across the North Path, the smoke clinging to his lungs and making him cough hoarsely.

"Emroon! Where are you?"

She made him out through the smoke, his watery eyes scanning over every square inch in a desperate plea to find her.

"Semser!"

There.

He practically flew over to where she was laying on the ground. Grabbing her arms, he helped her up onto her footpaws, his eyes washing over her to make sure she was unharmed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

The reply had barely escaped her lips when he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her back and pressing her forehead against his jaw line. Emroon could feel his hot breath on her neck, his muscular arms holding her to his chest. He pulled her back to get another good look at her, then pressed her to his body once more as he gazed skyward and uttered three words she was unable to make out. She could, however, hear his heart thudding against his chest, his breathing laboured as he struggled to calm his lungs. In that moment, Emroon let her guard down. In that moment, the walls she had built around herself crumbled at her footpaws. Closing her eyes, she clutched his tunic in her paws, buried her head in his neck, and allowed herself to melt into his protective embrace. For the first time in seasons she truly felt safe.

In that moment, the world ceased to exist.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Apologizes for the long wait between updates. I was away all weekend and am only now getting a chance to post. Once again thank you for the reviews; they are always an encouragement and inspiration. I regret to say that this story is slowly coming to an end. It's been a great run but I feel it should start to conclude. Saying that, there are at least four more chapters and the action isn't quite finished yet ;)

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Defeated and sulking vermin dragged their weary bodies back to the camp, careful to avoid a fuming Dakmus. Unfortunately, none were safe from his impending tirade. Leaders such as he had unpredictable temperaments; one moment he could be smiling, the next wiping his blade clean of blood. Currently he was stationed in his tent, but they all knew his anger would eventually rear its ugly head.

That came very quickly. Throwing aside the tent flaps, the enraged wolf immediately opened his powerful jaws and snarled, causing saliva to fly everywhere. His massive chest was heaving, and his normally emerald eyes were filled with blood. In his paws he held an arrow that had been fired from one of the Redwallers. Silence immediately swept over the horde like an invisible tidal wave, and they all froze with their eyes fixated on the gigantic wolf standing before them. Even the fire seemed to die down, almost as if it too was terrified of the monstrous beast.

His blazing eyes searching the crowd, Dakmus held the arrow out in front of him and snapped it in two as if it were a twig. He tossed the remnants at the vermin and started to pace impatiently in front of them, cloak twirling to and fro. Nobeast dared to move lest they draw attention to themselves.

Dakmus finally spoke, though it was obvious he was struggling to control his pent-up rage. "This spineless army used to have three hundred soldiers. Thanks to the previous two battles, that number 'as been cut nearly in half. Ye lily-livered cowards 'ave allowed yoreselves t'be beaten an' slain by a group o' puny woodlanders led by some brash riverdog carryin' a sword. Now I am not only missin' half my ranks, but Raptt - my so-called Captain - is missing. Does anybeast know where he 'as gone to?"

Not a single word was uttered amidst the terrified army. Dakmus halted at a random spot and turned to face the weasel who was standing there. Leaning in close, he roared at the hapless vermin. "Do you?"

The petrified weasel shook his head, teeth clattering against each other as he forced the words out. "N-no, Lord."

What happened next rocked even the hardiest of vermin to their very core. Enveloping the weasel's head with his enormous paw, Dakmus sharply and quickly turned his wrist. The gruesome motion instantly broke the weasel's neck with a sickening snap, and he crumbled to the ground with a twisted grimace frozen on his lips.

Spitting on the carcass, the powerful wolf turned to face his horde, eyes alight with fury and spraying foam everywhere. "Half-witted scum! All o' ye get out of me sight afore I cut off yore paws an' shove 'em down yore stupid throats!"

The vermin wisely disbanded, not daring to glance back at their fallen comrade. Dakmus sneered in disgust and kicked the body, barking out orders at two passing guards. "Toss this worthless creature into the woods where it'll rot."

Both guards hastily scrambled to obey their leader. When they turned around, the wolf had disappeared.

Dakmus retreated into his tent and paced back and forth impatiently. He was getting no closer to conquering Redwall Abbey, and with each passing battle he was losing more soldiers. It boiled his very blood to know that he was being defeated by scrawny woodlanders, but it infuriated him that he himself was bested by the ottermaid who constantly terrorized his dreams. The opportune moment to slay her had slid between his claws, and he so desperately wanted it back.

In a fit of rage he kicked over a chair near his table that had papers and writings strewn all over it. "Weakness," he muttered to himself. "Everythin' an' everybeast 'as a weakness. I will find the maid an' use 'er to strangle the very life out o' those pathetic Redwallers."

He rubbed his enormous paws together and chuckled gleefully. "Aye, she is their weakness. I capture 'er, I capture the Abbey."

Snatching up a piece of paper that lay on the table, he stared at it intently before letting an insane smile creep across his lips. The crazed wolf laughed again and impaled the crude sketch of the Abbey with a sharp claw. "Prepare if ye can, Redwall. Ye will not know a moment o' peace whilst I am still drawin' breath."

* * *

The Matthias and Methuselah bells tolled out a mournful tune as the Redwallers tried to make sense of a tragic death. Whilst Raptt's body lay forgotten in the ditch after being thrown there by the woodlanders, Adine's limp form was carried into the Abbey by a stone-faced Mahdis. It was obvious what had occurred at the east wall, for the Redwallers had found the two bodies side-by-side with one spear in Adine's limp paws and the other embedded in Raptt's abdomen. The big badger was too shocked to speak, striding up to the Abbot and gazing at him through tear-stained eyes.

Folding his paws inside his habit sleeves, Torlay solemnly bowed his head. "Mahdis, see to it that this poor young maid is cleaned up for her final rest. I do not want her buried in bloodied clothes."

The badger nodded once and left for the Infirmary, wordlessly passing the Redwallers who had gathered on the lawn. An eerie silence fell over the Abbey; even the twin bells ceased tolling. As Mahdis carried Adine away, Torlay prepared for the inevitable by requesting to Foremole that he and his crew make a headstone for the beloved mousemaid.

* * *

Inside the gatehouse cottage, Semser and Emroon shared a quiet moment. Both completely unaware of their friend's death, he once again checked her over to make sure she wasn't seriously injured. Aside from a few cuts and scraps, she was otherwise in good condition. Martin's armour - which was now resting on the table behind them - and her quick instincts had saved her on the battlefield. But Semser could not mask the fact that Dakmus had been mere inches from slaying her.

Although she knew he was right, she merely shrugged it off. "Well he didn't, an' that's what matters."

He tended to a small cut on her left cheek. "You made a mockery of him in front of his entire army; he's goin' to want revenge. "

Sudden pain jolted through her jaw, and her paw instinctively flew up to her face. Instead of feeling the cut, however, she felt his paw. That same electricity from their first meeting made a brief but noticeable return, because this time Semser felt it as well. Half-smiling, he raised his other paw to her opposite cheek and closed the distance between them. Emroon's eyes widened, and she fought for breath as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Maybe this isn't the right place nor time to say this, but I can't hold it in any longer. Everybeast knows there's somethin' between us. I feel it, an' I know you do too."

Emroon struggled to find her voice. "Semser..."

He released his hold on her cheeks, and despite his forehead still against hers she shuddered from the temporarily loss of feeling of his gentle touch on her fur. Her disappointment vanished as swiftly as it had arrived as his slightly larger mitts enveloped hers. She peered down at their entwined paws, amazed at how perfectly they fit together.

"Don't pretend like you don't feel it, Emroon. Please don't stand here an' act like you don't feel it also."

Her reply was a soft whisper. "I...I can't do this right now."

"Then tell me when you can, because I don't know how much longer I can go on not knowin'."

She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when the gatehouse door suddenly swung open. Abbot Torlay stood in the entrance, rivuelts staining his creased face as he held out his paws to the two young otters. They accepted his offering, clearly puzzled at what was going on.

As they made their way to the Abbey, the older hare did not bother to hide the quaver in his voice as he spoke. "This is something I wish I never had to say. I have grave news regarding our dear friend Adine."

* * *

Wiping the back of a massive paw across his reddened eyes, Mahdis began the solemn task of preparing Adine for her burial. Semser, Emroon, - who were holding paws - and the others who had become close friends with the kind mousemaid stood off to the side. Normally Mahdis would have asked them to leave, but he knew how much they loved Adine and so allowed them to stay. Tears streamed freely down cheeks, whiskers drooped mournfully, and hugs were offered all around as the companions were forced to deal with an untimely death. In a room down the hall, Alddon - who had begun to show signs of improvement - and Eloiu remained comatose. Semser was not sure how he would manage all this weight: one friend dead, another seriously wounded, and his own blood not having moved an inch since his arrival at the Abbey.

These thoughts were temporarily pushed aside as his eyes took in the sight of a motionless Adine on the bed. The blood had been washed off her fur, which was now back to its normal light brown colour. Mahdis took off her dirtied tunic and replaced it with a fresh clean one. Semser, who was positioned beside one of the Infirmary windows, peered out and saw some of Foremole's crew digging into the earth underneath a shady oak. Resting up against the trunk was a headstone etched with words that Semser could not make out. A great sadness fell upon him, and his shoulders lowered visibly.

He felt her squeeze his paw, returning him to reality. Their eyes met, and Emroon spoke to the small group of mourners. "I haven't been at Redwall for that long, but Adine - along with all of you - made me feel welcome. She was a special mousemaid, and we shared a common bond."

Dasmaros sniffed and blinked back a tear that was threatening to escape. "When I saved her life in the first battle, she told me she was going after Raptt. She wouldn't stop until he was dead an' her friend's death had been avenged."

Semser drew his rudder betwixt his legs, an obvious sign that he was distraught. He had dearly loved Adine and admired her determined spirit, how she never gave up despite the odds. She often reminded him of Emroon, who possessed the same internal fire. "She died a warrior, just like she always wanted."

It was then that Mahdis spoke up. "You know what else she would have wanted? For you all to continue your fight against that barbaric wolf and his wicked army. Adine's death was not in vain. Semser is right; she died a hero. The ferret had a spear lodged in his stomach, and the other was in Adine's paws. It's obvious what happened here; they killed each other."

Askhew clacked his beak in agreement with the badger. "Good point Mahdis. She wouldn't want us to just stand around an' mope; if she were here she'd probably smack us all upside the head."

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Mahdis completed his heart-wrenching work. Adine was much cleaner now, free of the blood that had matted her light brown fur and clad in a fresh tunic. She looked almost peaceful lying on the bed, a small smile creasing her lips and paws folded neatly on her chest. Wordlessly the young friends watched as Mahdis gently picked her up, and with heads bowed they made their way to the ceremony that was about to take place.

* * *

A light drizzle fell over the solemn Redwallers, almost as if sharing in their mourning. Every single inhabitant - from a tiny Dibbun hedgehog barely a season old to an ancient squirrel whose fur had gone completely grey with age - was present to pay their respects to a fallen comrade. At the head of the column stood Abbot Torlay and Tsella, who watched over as Foremole and his crew softly patted the excavated earth with their powerful digging claws. Behind the two hares, in the front row, was Semser and his companions. Emroon was right there as always, holding his paw. She allowed her eyes to do the talking, chocolate irises filled with a mixture of grief and hatred. In reality she didn't have to speak; Semser knew exactly what she was saying just by looking into her eyes. That was a unique aspect of their relationship; sometimes there was no need to utter a single word and they could have conversations with their eyes. But this time what their gaze reflected was not happiness but tragedy.

Abbot Torlay did not bother to shake off the rain droplets that had gathered on his whiskers as he turned to address his fellow creatures. "We are gathered here on this summer day to remember a young life taken too early. Adine was a beloved maid who was kind to all. She loved peace, but when the time came to defend her Abbey she did not back down. She fought for freedom an' justice, an' did so with the heart of a warrior. She would have wanted us to not only continue defendin' our home against the evil that has stolen her from us. I ask that tonight you all watch the night skies for a new star, for it will surely be our courageous mousemaid. May she rest peacefully in the land of tranquil slopes an' quiet streams."

Heads remained bowed as the wise hare recited the traditional Abbey poem. When he was finished, each Redwaller approached the grave and placed a small gift upon the headstone. Eventually there were only two creatures remaining: Semser and Emroon. The former had his arm around the latter's shoulders, comforting her.

"We took a vow to slay our enemies together," Emroon buried her nose in Semser's neck. "She's fulfilled her part; now it's my turn."

"What if you get hurt?"

She tilted her head so their eyes met. "We've been through this; I'm not going to get hurt."

Semser, however, would not let it go. "How can you be so certain? Look at where we're standing now. How can you guarantee nothing bad will happen to you?"

The young ottermaid knew he had a point. There was no way she could determine she wouldn't get hurt, but some internal force continued to push her onward. "I can't promise I won't get injured. But I can promise that Dakmus will die by my paw. My revenge must be fulfilled; if I am not successful I will have failed my family. That is something I cannot live with, an' I thought you of all creatures would support me."

"Don't say that," Semser's voice came out harsher than expected. "You know I'm always here for you. I'm just worried; I don't want to lose you."

Emroon felt a pang of embarrassment tug at her heart, and her cheeks became flushed with red. "I'm sorry."

Semser took this opportunity to tease her. "You're cute when you blush."

She slapped him playfully on the arm before snuggling deeper into his side. He didn't mind this move and wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders. Together the young otters stood with their heads bowed in memory of a beloved friend who gave the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on Semser. His entire body felt weary, and sleep was threatening to overwhelm his spirit. He decided to take a nap, knowing it would do him at least some good. Climbing into bed, he pulled the single blanket over his tired limbs and lay his head on the soft pillow, staring up at the ancient dormitory ceiling. If he looked across the room he could see Emroon's bed neatly made.

Emroon. He was still having difficulty figuring out what had occurred in the gatehouse. He loved her; of that he had no doubt. The way their paws moulded together, the way he felt alive around her...it astounded him how another creature could easily bring a smile to his face. But she had had that affect on him since the first day she arrived at the Abbey. She made him want to settle down and - hopefully with her - start a family. He could see it now: a little son or daughter waddling around, their light brown eyes shining back at him as he watched with immense pride. But none of that would ever happen until he talked to her, made her realize they were right for each other.

The young otter closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep slumber. Eventually the mists of dreams sneaked up on him, and he found himself standing on the walltop, peering out into the vastness of Mossflower Woods. Behind him he could hear the twin bells tolling softly, their melodic tune instantly warming his heart. He sensed somebeast standing alongside him, and even though he knew their identity he turned his head to face them.

He found himself eye-to-eye with Martin the Warrior. The ancient spirit looked every bit the hero as his tapestry picture, clad in battle armour and bearing his wondrous sword. When he spoke, his voice sounded like a light summer breeze across a meadow: gentle and soothing. "It is written that more bloodshed will befall my Abbey before peace can be restored. Emroon is right; you must never give up hope. You must protect her and Redwall."

Semser's own voice felt as if it were miles away. "How am I supposed to do that if I can't even protect my friend and brother?"

"Eloiu has written his own destiny; now you must write yours."

"Is Emroon in it?"

Martin smiled kindly and placed both paws on the young otter's shoulders. "That is for you both to decide. Now, awake."

Semser immediately protested. "But I need to know more! Please, what becomes of Emroon an' I?"

The ancient Warrior suddenly began to gently shake him, and his voice no longer sounded like it belonged to him. "Semser my son, you must wake up.

He opened his eyes. Abbot Torlay was standing over him, both paws on his shoulders and repeating the words. Semser blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of a webbed paw. "What happened?"

"You dozed off for about an hour. Come now, you must hurry." The Abbot grabbed his paw and urged him forward.

Semser was clearly confused. "What's going on? Is the Abbey under attack?"

Torlay summed the situation up in two words. "It's Alddon."

* * *

Sometimes a new ray of hope emerges in the aftermath of death. So was the case in the Infirmary's isolation room, where Alddon was beginning to awaken from his comatose state. Along with Emroon and the others - including an anxious Ganlel - Semser kept a wary distance between himself and the squirrel, who was being tended to by Mahdis. His brain sent urgent messages to his eyes to not look at Eloiu's still form several feet away.

The process went easier than expected. Alddon opened his eyes gingerly and made to sit up, but Mahdis's firm paw on his shoulder and gentle voice stopped him. "Easy now Alddon, there's no need to rush."

The groggy squirrel moaned as he clapped a paw to his head. "What happened? Where am I?" Semser took a cautious step forward. "You're in the Abbey Infirmary. You've been comatose for quite some time now."

"Comatose? Why?"

Abbot Torlay shook his head and, approaching the squirrel's side, gave him a rare smile. "None of that matters right now. The most important thing is that you are alright. How are you feeling?"

Alddon looked at Mahdis. The big badger nodded, and with some assistance the young squirrel sat upright in bed. "Other than a sore skull and bein' a bit dazed, I'm alright. Except that I wouldn't mind some hugs from my friends."

There was no need to discuss that. The companions were elated, and they each gave Alddon a loving embrace and patted him softly on the back. Semser noted that he and Ganlel were sitting very close to one another, but he said nothing and enjoyed the wondrous moment.

Alddon eventually posed the question everybeast knew was coming but feared would be asked. "Where's Adine? I thought she'd be here."

Silence hung in the air, and Alddon instinctively knew. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Emroon took his paw in hers and squeezed gently, voice laced with empathy. "Her death was a heroic one. She's buried under a shady oak."

Alddon seemed to digest this information and allowed a tear to dribble down his cheek. "Well, I suppose we all have our time don't we? Never got t'say goodbye t'her though."

Mahdis offered him a kind smile. "Maybe so, but you can pay your respects when you're feeling up to it. Right now I think 'tis best that you go about things at a slow pace. You suffered a major injury; I don't want you runnin' away like it never happened."

Abbot Torlay nodded in agreement and turned to face Alddon. "There is a fresh tunic waiting for you beside a tub of water in the room next door. When you're done you can meet me in the kitchens an' the Friar will fix you a meal; no doubt you must be very hungry."

At the mention of food Alddon's stomach rumbled loudly. The young squirrel chuckled and patted his firm abdomen. "Can't complain there."

The Abbot gently ushered everybeast out save Mahdis and one other creature. Alddon had requested that Ganlel stay behind for a few minutes, and as Semser stole a peek over his shoulder he saw the two squirrels nuzzling each other affectionately. Alddon was speaking, and a wide smile spread across Ganlel's pretty features as they hugged, wrapping their bushy tails around the other in a sign of endearment. Despite not knowing what they were discussing Semser grinned, and without a word he left the Infirmary.

* * *

Alddon approached the grave, a teardrop cascading down his cheek and splashing onto the delicate petals of a bouquet of white daisies he held in his paws. Bending down, he placed them gently on the fresh mound of earth before running his claws over the engraved words on the headstone. "My father taught me this. He said 'tis a sign of respect to trace the words with your paws. It means you are thankful for their sacrifice."

Semser repeated the action and helped his still-shaky companion to his footpaws. Sniffing, Alddon turned his head so he was eye-to-eye with the young otter. "Tell me how she died."

Under the cover of a gigantic shady oak, Semser related the tragic but heroic tale of how Adine had paid the ultimate price for slaying Raptt but in turn finally succeeding in her long quest for revenge.

"She knew what she was doing," Semser continued. "She knew Raptt wanted to kill her. I remember in the first battle she was huntin' for him like some crazed beast, an' when she finally found him he tried to slay her."

Alddon had been silent throughout the entire narrative, and now he finally spoke. "That's our brave mousemaid. Although since her friend's death I don't think she was the same. She was consumed with vengeance and only lived for one reason: to kill Raptt."

"Tragedies such as that can make a creature obsessed." Semser immediately thought of Emroon but said nothing.

A few awkward moments passed, and Semser tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject. "So you and Ganlel huh?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Alddon's lips. "We're goin' to be mates."

"So that's what you two were talking about earlier."

The young squirrel playfully whacked his friend on the arm. "Cheek! You were spyin' on us."

Semser flashed his famous grin and winked mischievously. "Not spyin', just peekin' over my shoulder t'make sure you two were alright. Well, aren't ye goin' t'give me the details?"

"Not much to tell," Alddon shrugged. "Figured life is too short for regrets an' holdin' back, so I asked her to be my mate an' she said yes."

His words imprinted themselves on Semser's brain, but before he could contemplate them Alddon was trying to wriggle some information out of him. "Now 'tis my turn. Whatever happened with you an' Emroon? Last I remember you said you loved her."

"To be honest, I don't even know what's-" he abruptly cut himself off as he stared at the young squirrel. "Wait a minute. You heard me?"

"'Course I heard ye. Don't ye recall me squeezin' yore paw?"

"Well yes, but I didn't realize...oh forget it. You already know."

Alddon chuckled and threw his arm around Semser's shoulders. "Great seasons! Who would have thought a rascal like you would fall for a pretty maid such as Emroon? Never did I think this would happen. Does she love you back?"

Semser shook his head. "I have no idea. Like I was about to say, I don't know what's happenin' with us. We're not mates, if that's what you're tryin' to imply."

Alddon's oceanic eyes mirrored his. "If you love her why don't ye jus' ask her t'be yore mate?"

"It's not that easy."

The young squirrel flicked his bushy tail in disagreement and repeated his previous words. "Nobeast said it'd be easy, an' like I said life is too short for holdin' back. One day you'll wake up an' she'll no longer be here. Personally I think she loves you an' not ready to say it."

Semser threw his paws up in mock annoyance. "Adine, what am I goin' to do with him?"

Alddon laughed. "She says you can thank me later."

The two stared at the grave for a little longer before Semser patted his companion's back lightly. "Come now. We must let her rest."

They turned heel and left, allowing Adine to share the long sleep with her beloved friend.

* * *

Dakmus was having another nightmare. He thrashed around wildly on his bed, eyes rolling around in their sockets and sweat beading on his forehead. He desperately wanted to fight back but instinctively ran for his life, climbing up a stone tower that seemed to never end. Peering back over his shoulder, he saw the same spirits chasing him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, voice echoing all around him. "Show yore faces!"

The cloaked figures pulled back their hoods without hesitation, and Dakmus found himself staring at skeletons. Eyeless sockets glared menacingly back at him, long dangly arms pointed accusingly at him, and tail bones swished from side to side as the spirits became more angered. They were at the base of the tower now, clawing up at him with furless limbs and snapping their jaws. Dakmus knew if he made one error he would fall right into their waiting arms.

He finally reached the top. A soft melodic tune reached his ears, and he realized he had been climbing a belltower. Pushing himself up on his powerful arms, he swung his legs over and was just about to touch solid ground when he saw her standing there.

Dakmus froze in total fear. Her eyes bore into his very centre, and he knew she had seen him. Clad in full battle armour, she clasped that same wondrous sword in her right paw and looked every inch a warrior. The wolf's mind flashed back to the previous battle where she had bested him in front of his entire army, and suddenly his eyes filled with anger. He reached down for his scimitar, but unlike in reality the weapon was not latched onto his hip. Cursing, he shifted his gaze upward as she took an advancing step forward.

"What do ye want from me?"

She merely laughed at his question. "You know exactly what I want: you dead."

He was trapped with his back against the edge of the tower. As she came closer he flattened his ears and bared his fangs in warning. "Come no further or I'll tear ye apart."

"You cannot escape it," her voice cut into his very flesh. "I told you I would not rest until my family has been avenged. You will suffer for the murders you have committed."

Suddenly he was spiralling downward towards the patiently waiting arms of the skeletons, their hisses and snarls slithering into his mind. He tried to latch himself onto the stones but lost his grip, tumbling head over tail as he plummeted like a rock. As he looked up, he saw her peering over the edge, her five words making its way into his brain.

"Cowards die a thousand times."

Bony claws slashed at his back, and as he opened his mouth to scream the bells simultaneously tolled.

* * *

Dakmus shot upright like an arrow, jaws still agape but no noise issuing forward. He swiftly regained his composure and, throwing aside the single blanket, stormed out of his tent. His maddened eyes searched the campfire for three specific vermin, and when he saw them a sinister smile crept across his lips.

Striding over to the fire, he made his presence known by simply standing to the side and waiting patiently. Before long a female weasel spotted him and saluted smartly, prompting the others to do the same. Ignoring them, the gigantic wolf focused his attention on the three vermin. "Come with me."

The three puzzled creatures obliged without question, following behind their leader at a safe distance and saluted again once they were all inside the tent. Dakmus whirled around to face them, and they silently noted the dark circles below his bloodshot eyes. "I have a job for ye. 'Tis time I take matters into my own paws an' expose the Abbey's weakness. Now lissen carefully. I picked ye because I've seen what ye lot can do. Yore three o' the best. Succeed an' I'll make sure ye are all rewarded, but fail me an' I'll see to it that yore screams are heard all the way t'the Northlands. Here's what I want ye t'do."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Apologize for the late update; RL has been keeping me busy lately. Thank you for the lovely reviews, which I will be replying too when I get my butt in gear. This chapter is purposely short as I want to keep the suspense.

All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

It was night in Mossflower, but not all were slumbering. Three vermin - two male stoats and a burly vixen - made their way stealthily through the forest, each one armed with a short sword. They were on a mission, having been personally selected by Dakmus to kidnap an Abbeydweller, specifically the ottermaid. None of them had any idea why he had chosen a certain beast, but they were not about to argue with the insane wolf. The vixen was an expert at picking locks, and she knew Redwall had a side gate on its west side. Even then she was not prepared to scale the gigantic walls, especially after the fate of the rat who had failed Dakmus.

As they continued their trek through the woodlands, she studied her companions. The two stoats were brothers, muscular creatures who almost always had sneers stamped on their ugly features. One of them was carrying a bow across his chest, and the red-fletched ends of his arrows could be seen sprouting up from behind his back. They were well-kept, which was unusual for vermin as most didn't care about their appearance. Both wore short black tunics, which made them difficult to see in the darkness. The vixen had never worked closely with them, and although she was wary of other vermin she could not help but admit they were trained killers.

She herself was an assassin. A long purple dress - normally ordained with sea shells but since removed before the start of the mission - covered her abdomen, and she used a long staff to aid in her walking. It also doubled as a weapon, the shaft ideal for breaking jaws and smashing skulls. Her fur was a slightly lighter colour than that of a normal fox, but she was just as sly and cunning. From beneath her dress a large bushy tail swished from side to side, and her lithe body made little noise as she stalked through the darkened forest, the only light coming from the moon high above in the uncharted vaults of the night sky. She silently hoped the surrounding clouds would cover its light; they could use the near pitch-black night to their advantage.

They finally reached their destination. The vixen, being the leader, addressed the stoats in a military fashion. "Stand t'attention, both o' ye."

The brothers, however, did not like being pushed around. One of them sneered at her and made a jabbing motion with his sword. "Don't talk t'us like we're a pair o' rotten babes, vixen. Jus' because Dakmus appointed ye the leader doesn't mean ye kin shove us around."

Her powerful jaws opened and snapped closed like a vice, cruel eyes blazing at the impudent vermin. "It's Lord Dakmus to ye, stoat. Or would ye prefer t'drop the title when 'e's rippin' out yore stupid throat because ye didn't obey 'is orders?"

The younger stoat nudged his brother, watching the vixen cautiously. "Enough o' the gab or we'll all be roastin' on a spit soon enough. 'Ow are we supposed t'get in this place?"

The vixen tapped her muzzle and stepped to one side, revealing the west wall gate for the first time. "I've seen locks like this afore; 'tis not but child's play. Watch, an' maybe somethin' will actually git through those thick skulls o' yores.

Using one of her long claws, she inserted it into the keyhole and fiddled around for a few moments. The brothers stood behind her in silence, not daring to breath as she worked quietly and efficiently. They kept their eyes on the walltop, fearing that a guard would notice them and sound the alarm. But there was no movement from above.

A small _click_ alerted them to the fact that the vixen was finished. She looked at them, smiling in a snobbish manner. "Ye kin always count on a fox t'git the job done right. Now lissen ye fools, we're only 'ere fer the riverdog maid. Take these herb-soaked cloths; when ye find 'er, cover 'er nostrils an' mouth with it. She'll be instantly knocked out. Now let's go, silently an' swiftly."

* * *

He heard her shuffling out of bed, tip-pawing across the ancient stones and quietly exiting the dormitory door. Worried she was going to attempt something drastic, he followed her, keeping a fair distance away and to the shadows. She did not hear him as she made her way to the Abbey pond.

She sat down on a large rock near the edge of the water, which shimmered like jewels in the moonlight. He watched her, his body concealed by a tree trunk. He heard her sigh heavily before putting her head in her paws, and her choked sobs quickly reached his ears. His heart fell at the sight of her crying, and he decided it was time to reveal his presence.

Stepping out from behind the tree, Semser silently padded over to where Emroon was and took a seat beside her. She half-turned her head and swiftly wiped the tears away upon realizing he was there. "I didn't hear you get up."

He dried her cheeks with the back of a webbed paw, and before he could react she took it in her own mitts. "Listen, about our conversation in the gatehouse..."

Smiling, he kissed her paws. "'Twas my fault really. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you."

She shook her head. "Actually, I'm glad you're out here because I wanted to talk to you about our...situation."

"I'm all ears."

She dropped their entwined paws to her side and peered out at the pond. Two dragonflies hummed above the surface, engaging in a mystical dance around one another before flying off. "You were right when you said I feel something between us. Semser, I like you...a lot. I've liked you ever since I first came at Redwall."

He chuckled mischievously. "Even when I teased you?"

She shifted her gaze so they were looking directly at each other and returned his smile. "If I recall that was because you liked me back."

Her eyes suddenly welled up, and he squeezed her paw gently. She blinked to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill for a second time, and he found himself staring into twin orbs of sadness and regret. "But right now I can't do this. I don't want to lose another creature I care for."

His voice was soft and reassuring. "You can't live yore life wonderin' what could 'ave happened, Emroon. Life is too short t'be holdin' back."

Without thinking she blurted out the words. "I've fallen in love with you, an' it scares me."

He closed the distance between them and rested his forehead against hers. "We can be scared together, because I love you too."

Despite already hearing him saying those magical words, she could not help but smile. He brought one of her paws to his mouth and kissed it softly. "You know what I find amazing?"

She was nearly lost in the depths of his oceanic eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight. "What?"

"How it's like some unseen force purposely welded the crevices of our paws together so they would fit perfectly."

Emroon glanced at their entwined paws. Although his mitt was slightly larger, he was right: they were perfectly molded together. But she still couldn't shake off a certain feeling. "What you said was wise, but I need more time. Maybe when this whole Dakmus thing is finished we can pursue a relationship. I'm sorry."

He was clearly disappointed, but understood her reasoning. "You can never really lose me Emroon. Either way I'll always be at your side."

Ashamed, she averted her gaze downward. "I'll understand if you don't want to wait for me."

Separating his forehead off hers, he placed his paw underneath her chin and gently lifted her head until she was looking at him once again. "I'll wait for as long as it takes. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Isn't young love beautiful? Makes me wish I 'ad a mate."

Semser and Emroon whirled around at the foreign voice and immediately found themselves surrounded by the three intruders, each one brandishing a freshly-sharpened weapon. Semser immediately placed himself in front of Emroon, fur on his back rising in an attempt to make himself look bigger. "What do ye want scum?"

The vixen's voice proved she was the initial speaker. "Now that's no way t'talk t'guests. Didn't yore mother ever teach ye proper manners?"

Semser bared his teeth, eyes blazing. "I asked ye a question, an' if ye don't answer it I'll show you how we Redwallers treat vermin."

She merely laughed and motioned to Emroon. "Simply really. We came fer yore lovely friend. 'Tis so kind o' ye t'bring 'er out 'ere; thought we'd 'ave t'search all the dormitories lookin' fer one liddle maid. Lucky fer ye the stoats spotted ye afore we went inside. I 'ear Dakmus is dyin' t'meet 'er."

The young ottermaid snarled at the mention of her mortal enemy. "When we're finished here you can go back an' tell Dakmus that I'm anxious to meet him too. I've been waiting a long time to slay him."

"Enough gab!" The vixen revealed her wicked fangs in annoyance and nodded to the stoats. "Take 'er, but leave 'im t'me. Pity yore 'awkbird isn't 'ere t'protect ye."

As the two stoats chuckled evilly and advanced upon them, Semser and Emroon realized they were not only outnumbered and had no weapons to defend themselves, but thick clouds were swiftly diminishing the moon's light. They were in serious trouble with nobeast to aid them, so Semser did the only thing he could: simultaneously protect Emroon and fight the vermin. One of the stoats came too close, and he whacked him hard across the face with his powerful rudder. The vermin staggered back, stars dancing in his vision. Having seen enough, the vixen lashed out at the dueling creatures. At that same moment the moon completely vanished behind the clouds, and the night became almost pitch black. She heard and felt the staff connect with a skull, a moan eliciting from whatever beast she had struck. The disappearing light made it nearly impossible to see who had received the blow.

The stoat who had not been hit by Semser's rudder was struggling with one of the otters, who was biting and clawing at his face. He was unable to see whether it was the male or female, but nonetheless he managed to push them off and kicked out with his powerful hind legs. His limb made contact with their stomach, and he assumed they had doubled over by the strangling sobs he heard coming from their throat.

The vixen gathered up the fallen otter - also not knowing if it was the maid or her friend - and whispered urgently to her comrades, "We got 'er! Let's go afore anybeast sees us."

As they turned to flee, one of the stoats noticed the other otter beginning to rise to their footpaws. Acting swiftly, he lashed out with the butt of his sword, landing a blow to the Redwaller's head and knocking them out. The three intruders left the way they entered with the unconscious otter being half-carried and half-dragged by the brothers. None of the vermin had any idea if they had succeeded in capturing the female, but they were not about to draw any more attention to themselves. In seconds they were in the thick Mossflower brush, leaving behind one of the otters who was lying motionless by the Abbey pond.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and your patience with the late update. I ask for your patience again as I have not yet completed the next chapter, so it may be a while before the story is updated. There are at least three more chapters.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Emroon felt somebeast gently shaking her, and her eyelids slowly opened. Askhew was hunched over her, staring unblinkingly at her curled form on the dew-soaked grass. Her stomach ached feverishly, and she clasped a paw to her throbbing head as she blinked several times to regain her sight. "What happened?"

Abbot Torlay was beside her in an instant. Bending down, he wrapped a comforting arm around the young ottermaid's shoulders. "You've been hurt. C'mon, let's get ye up to Mahdis."

With assistance from the older hare, Emroon attempted to stand. She was nearly on both footpaws when her legs buckled, sending her crashing to the ground. Torlay was a strong creature, and without the slightest wince he scooped her up in his arms. "'Tis okay child; I have ye."

Emroon fell silent as she allowed the Abbot to carry her to the Infirmary.

* * *

"Drink this an' you'll feel better."

Mahdis Camberk handed a small bowl of lemon water to the young ottermaid, who was propped up on some pillows in an Infirmary bed. She very slowly did as she was told, careful not to gulp down the liquid lest she aggravate her sore stomach. Her brain suddenly registered a cold sensation on her forehead, but she did not need to look to know what it was: a cold cloth put there by Mahdis.

The kind badger spoke at an indication from Abbot Torlay. "I want you to tell me what happened."

Emroon's eyes remained closed as she recalled the horrific incident. "I was reflecting on some things at the Abbey pond when suddenly three vermin appeared behind me, two stoats an' a wicked-looking vixen. They threatened me, an' I tried to keep them away but I was outnumbered. I guess I wasn't what they wanted because right before I lost consciousness I saw them exit the side gate."

Mahdis digested the strange account before replying. "Hm. What do you think Father Abbot?"

The older hare turned his grey eyes to Emroon. "Young maid, was there any other Redwaller there with you?" He paused before chancing a guess, hoping it might trigger her memory. "Maybe Semser?"

Emroon shook her head. "No, he was in the-"

She suddenly halted in mid-sentence. Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, realization dawning on her. "Semser! They took him!"

Torlay held his paws out in an attempt to calm her. "Slow down Emroon. What do you mean they took him?"

The young ottermaid stared at the two elders intently. "It's all coming back to me now. I remember the vixen swinging her staff. It must have struck Semser, because I saw him fall. But before I could help him one of the stoats attacked me, kicking me in the stomach and whacking me on the skull with the butt of his sword. The vixen also said something about Dakmus wanting me."

Abbot Torlay was about to speak when he found himself nearly nose-to-nose with the frantic young ottermaid, her clenched paws grasping his habit. "We must save him! Please Father Abbot, we can't leave him to those savages!"

The hare offered her one of his rare smiles. "I vow that I will do everything in my power to bring Semser home. But for now you must rest; you suffered a blow to the head and I don't want you running off to attempt a rescue mission just yet."

* * *

A thin stream of blood trickled down Semser's face, the sensation instantly sending signals to his brain to touch the wound. However, when he tried to lift an arm he found that his paws were not only tightly bound but trapped underneath the thick rope that tied him to a tree at his waist. Groaning, he gingerly opened his eyes and was immediately treated to a vicious scene.

Dakmus the Blade was in a foul mood, and he showed it by slapping one of the stoats across the cheek. As he roared in the hapless vermin's face, he showered him with spittle. "I left ye in charge of a simple task, an' ye return with the wrong otter!"

He swiftly turned his attention to the vixen, who was slinking away and not about to admit the mistake was her doing. Grabbing her roughly by the neck, he easily lifted her up so her footpaws were no longer touching solid ground. "How is it that ye kin mix up an easy order?"

His strong grip was already beginning to suffocate the vixen, and she struggled to choke out the words. "Stoats...knocked 'im out...their fault."

The two brothers glared daggers at her as Dakmus dropped her carelessly and kicked her hard in the rear. "Idiots! I'm surrounded by incomptent fools who can't even carry out one measly task."

As he stormed off towards Semser, the vixen scurried away under the watchful eye of the stoat siblings. The eldest dragged a claw across his throat, indicating his planned revenge for her betrayal.

Semser's eyes widened as the gigantic wolf approached. He was just as intimidating as the first time the young otter had seen him standing at the Abbey gates, but this time Semser was totally defenseless.

Dakmus bared his dripping fangs, tail swishing from side to side. "Let's see that handsome face o' yores."

Reaching out, he roughly grabbed Semser's cheeks with a massive paw and used the firelight to examine his features. The young otter dared not to move as he was studied by twin emerald flames, his jaw nearly crushed by the mere force of the wolf's mitt.

After several moments Dakmus took a step back and laughed heartily. "I know this otter. Yore the one who tried t'slay me outside that pathetic Abbey."

His odd laughter continued, and the horde eventually joined in. Semser just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Swift as a flash the wolf's needle-sharp claws came to within a hairsbreadth of his neck, digging into the bark of the tree he was tied up against. The other vermin ceased laughing.

Dakmus's eyes burned cruelly as he glared hatred at the young otter. "You tried t'kill me. Pity yore liddle plan failed miserably."

Semser was terrified, but he put up a brave front and hissed scornfully. "Untie me an' I'll make sure that won't happen again!"

The wolf patted his cheek in an almost fondly manner, causing the young otter's blood to boil with anger. "Silly woodlander. I can't do that; why, if I untied ye I've lost the advantage. The only problem is, I was hopin' to get that riverdog maid. She would 'ave been more use t'me."

The fur on the back of Semser's neck stood up as he spat at the wolf, "Don't you dare lay a paw on her!"

He immediately regretted speaking as realization struck Dakmus in the form of an evil smile. "You love her." Unsheathing his scimitar, he used the tip to lift Semser's chin so the captive was forced to look him in the eyes. "Mayhap I was mistaken; looks like ye'll be of more importance for the time bein'. You kin lead 'er right t'me."

Semser refused to back down, even with a swordpoint at his throat. "Redwallers aren't stupid; they won't come to rescue me."

"Ever the naive one." Dakmus chuckled pityingly. "Of course they will...an' she'll be with the rescue party. She is yore weakness!"

He removed the blade and was about to turn to walk away when he noticed something. Leaning in, he examined Semser more closely, the young otter wincing as the wolf's foul breath washed over him. "Hm, ye look a lot like that foolish riverdog I threw into the river. Eloiu, 'e said 'is name was. Huh, stupid beast wouldn't tell me about yore Abbey so I tossed 'is worthless ride where the fishes kin pick at 'is flesh an' the sun will bleach 'is bones."

The fire that had been gradually building in Semser's belly suddenly erupted, and he lashed out with his powerful hind legs. The kick struck Dakmus's injured side; he immediately dropped to the ground and writhed in excruciating pain. Two nearby weasel guards rushed in and attempted to restrain the infuriated captive, who was thrashing out with limbs and rudder.

Spittle flew from Semser's open mouth as he roared at the wolf, "Consider yoreself lucky I'm tied up, scum, or that blow would have crippled ye!"

Dakmus staggered up, holding his side. He retrieved his scimitar and swung it, connecting with the bark mere inches above Semser's head. "You will die alongside yore precious ottermaid, but not before I torture an' kill 'er in front o' yore very eyes. If I could I'd cut out yore insolent tongue an' make ye eat it, but I need ye alive fer now."

Semser, however, was determined to have the last word. "You will suffer for the murders you committed!"

The eerie warning sent a single chill down Dakmus's spine as he remembered his nightmare from only a few hours earlier. It was the same threat the ottermaid had uttered to him before he had nearly tumbled into oblivion and woke up. Snarling, he tugged the scimitar free and sneered at his captive. "You'll be singin' a different tune after an entire night standin' on yore footpaws. Mayhap that'll knock some sense into that thick skull o' yores. We're finished 'ere."

As he turned and headed for his tent, the brave young otter - who felt as if somebeast was speaking for him - could not resist a final parting shot that sent a second shudder through Dakmus's entire body. "Cowards die a thousand times, wolf!"

* * *

Night entered its middle stages, sending an eerily calm silence over Mossflower. Most creatures were sleeping, but Emroon, having too much on her mind, was restless and unable to find any solace in the land of dreams. She was currently perched along the Abbey parapet, staring out into the vastness of the forest and wondering if Semser was alright.

She blinked, and for a second she thought she saw a creature floating towards her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked again. This time she definitely saw them: two beasts seemingly flying in mid-air, long robes flowing behind them. Emroon did not know if she was dreaming, but some internal voice told her she had nothing to be afraid of.

The spirits presented themselves, and Emroon gasped in wonder. Several feet from the Abbey parapet, floating high above the earth, were her parents. Tears immediately welled in the young ottermaid's eyes, and she reached out to grasp their paws. "Mother...Father..."

The latter smiled proudly at his beloved daughter, and when he spoke his voice was just as soothing and gentle as she remembered. "We have been watching you for a long time, my dear child. You've grown into a beautiful maid. You mustn't worry about Semser; everything is going to be okay."

Emroon could not stop the flow of tears. It had been several seasons since she had last seen her parents, and now that they had returned she did not want to let them go. "Please, don't leave me."

Her mother's voice was loving and protective. "We've never left you little one. Take care of Semser; he needs you now more than ever."

As quickly as the spirits had appeared they vanished, and Emroon was left staring at nothing but Mossflower's canopy. She blinked again and heard approaching pawsteps, effectively returning her to reality. Although she instinctively knew who it was she still turned her head to greet them. "You look better."

Alddon smiled and took up position beside her. "I'm more concerned about you."

She sighed heavily and peered back at the canopy, which was illuminated by the moonlight. "What if he's hurt, or worse? We can't just stand here an' do nothing."

The young squirrel wrapped a reassuring paw around his friend's shoulders and pulled her in close to his side. "You know the Abbot will do whatever he can to make sure Semser returns home safe."

Despite his encouraging words, Emroon was on the verge of tears. "I just...I love him. I go on about how one should never lose sight of hope, yet I'm scared of what might happen to him. I'll never be able to forgive myself if he's killed."

"Semser was scared too, y'know."

She peered at him curiously. "I'm sorry?"

"He was scared of fallin' in love. Before you arrived he was terrified of the whole notion, but now...I've never seen him look at anybeast the way he looks at you, Emroon. He loves you. I'm goin' t'tell you exactly what I told him: life is far too short for any regrets. Take Ganlel an' I for instance; we're mates now."

It was the first time she had heard the news, and she congratulated her companion by giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "That's wonderful! I always knew there was somethin' between you two."

He simultaneously winked and tapped his nose. "Jus' like I've known there's somethin' between you an' Semser. My point is, you can't leave somethin' like this t'the last minute. Do ye really want t'spend the rest o' yore seasons livin' with regret?"

Emroon's eyes sparkled with tears as a beloved recollection came to the forefront of her mind. "Adine once spoke those same words to me."

The young squirrel smiled and peered up at the sky. "She was a wise maid." He paused for a brief moment before posing a question. "Does he know how ye feel?"

"Aye. That's exactly what we were talking about when those vermin attacked us."

"Then what's stoppin' ye?"

"I fear I'll lose him."

Alddon squeezed her paw encouragingly. "Ye can never really lose 'im, Emroon. Jus' like we'll never lose Adine. She may not be here in body, but she's with us in spirit. An' besides, 'ow can ye fear somethin' like that if'n ye never take that leap an' find out fer yoreself?"

His words struck Emroon straight in the heart, and she digested the wise advice. "I'll keep your words in mind. Right now we need a plan of action to get Semser back."

Alddon made for the Abbey, urging her to follow. "An' I know exactly who can help us."

* * *

Several creatures - including Emroon and Alddon - were hunched over the giant table in Cavern Hole, formulating a rescue mission. Amongst the planners were Tsella and Mahdis, who were joining the party that would be setting out shortly as the night was getting older and everything had to be executed under the cloak of darkness. The plan was simple but risky, for everybeast knew Dakmus's army would be on high alert for any who attempted to save the captive. Log-a-Log, who had been at Redwall with his tribe ever since the first battle, made sure shrew rapiers were sharpened and stones were loaded into slings. Skipper attended to his otter crew, going over the daring plan and checking their weapon count. Mahdis carried no dagger or sword; he had everything he needed in his muscular arms and vicious teeth. One swipe of his gigantic paw would knock any vermin out, and his sheer size and strength would send the horde fleeing in the opposite direction.

Eventually the party was ready to go. Sheathing their weapons and testing their bows, the Redwallers quietly and efficiently exited the Abbey via the wall gate where the three vermin had sneaked in earlier. Torlay watched them leave, wishing them good luck on their mission.

Alddon was the last in line, and before he vanished into the thickness of Mossflower he kissed Ganlel's paw and winked at the Abbot confidently. "We'll be back before sunrise."

* * *

A rat guard leaned against a tree some distance from the camp, struggling to keep his eyes open. Any who were caught asleep on duty were skinned alive by Dakmus. One had even been strung up by all four limbs before the warlord had plunged his jaws into his chest, ripping out his heart and devouring the still-beating organ.

Unfortunately for the rat, he was completely exhausted. He had to force himself to stand up, incredibly tempted to lay down and catch up on lost sleep. His spear stood alongside him, the weapon forgotten as he feigned slumber. Several times his neck lolled to one side, and each time he shook his head and mentally told himself to stay awake.

A faint rustle from above suddenly caught his attention. He looked up and was immediately knocked out by a stone launched from Alddon's sling, which he had borrowed from a Guosim shrew. He had no interest in killing the vermin, but he knew the stone would keep him unconscious for some time. The young squirrel then made a barely audible chattering sound, informing his companions that the rat no longer presented a threat. Like silent shadows the rescue party moved through the bush, edging closer to the camp and disposing of any guards who were keeping watch.

Inside Dakmus's tent, yet another nightmare was plaguing the wolf. This time, however, he was not about to allow the vengeful ottermaid to install fear upon his heart. He gripped his scimitar in his sleep, hoping that if the weapon was beside him it would also appear in his dreams. As he quickly found out, he was correct in his assumption.

He swung it menacingly as she appeared before his eyes. "Not so easy now, eh rivermaid?"

She merely laughed in his face. "Nothing will stop me in my quest for revenge. You cannot escape your fate."

"My fate is to rule Redwall Abbey. That is my destiny!"

Her eyes burned into his very spirit, and she pointed her ancient but deadly sword at him. For some reason he was unable to do the same; his arm went totally limp, and the scimitar dropped from his suddenly weakened grasp. He stared at her in complete shock, frozen with fear.

She did not strike like he thought she would. Instead she simply raised the sword so it was no longer pointing at him and took several steps back, issuing a warning that had him shivering from her venom-laced voice. "You will rot in the earth where the maggots and worms will devour your flesh until you are no more than a pile of bleached bones. _That_ is your destiny!"

Despite her words he could not resist a parting shot. "Then why don't ye kill me now an' git it over with? Or are ye as big a coward as I think ye are?"

Her retort was the final nail in the coffin. "I do not kill defenseless creatures in cold blood. But don't worry; the time will come when I will slay you an' avenge my family. You will die a coward, just as you have lived."

At the same time Dakmus was suffering another horrific nightmare, Semser was struggling to fight off oblivion. The nearby campfire's light warmed his weary body, and he could feel the rope bonds grinding into his fur, burning his flesh and creating fresh wounds. If he could bend down, he would be able to gnaw through the material and set himself free. Unfortunately the rope was also tied around his chest, just out of reach from his sharp teeth. He bowed his head and licked his dried lips, forcing himself not to think of food as it caused his stomach to growl painfully. The hot summer night, combined with total exhaustion sweeping over him and thoughts of never seeing Emroon again, caused his senses to shut down. His body slumped slightly, his eyes closed, and he passed out.

From beyond the misty citadel of dreams strode Martin the Warrior, armed with both his ancient sword and a gentle smile. Semser was awestruck, but before he could say or do anything the long-dead mouse simply looked at him and spoke two words. "Look up."

The young otter was abruptly awakened by somebeast gently patting his cheek. He opened his eyes and did exactly as he was instructed. Alddon's upside-down face peered back at him, and after indicating to him to not move the squirrel went right to work. He unsheathed a small knife and swiftly cut through the rope that bound Semser to the tree. As he did so, the young otter peered to his side and noticed the stoat guard that always kept a close eye on him hunched over on the ground, a confused look creasing his ugly face. The other guard was nowhere to be seen.

Within seconds Semser was free. He rubbed his aching wrists and smiled gratefully at Alddon, whispering so they would not be detected by the enemy. "Thanks matey."

Alddon nodded, watching the campfire for any sudden movement. "C'mon, let's get ye back t'the Abbey."

It was then that the Redwallers' plan went completely awry. Dakmus exploded out from his tent, muttering words nobeast was able to make out. His cruel eyes immediately fell upon a now free Semser, and his military - albeit insane - mind took in the situation in one swift glance.

He immediately lashed out at his army, kicking and screaming whilst beating them with his scimitar. "Git up ye fools, the prisoner is escapin'!"

Chaos erupted at the vermin camp. The army, still rubbing sleep and shock from their eyes, scrambled up and grabbed their weapons in an attempt to evade the wolf's vicious wrath. Although the assortment of vermin were groggy, they were nonetheless battle-hardened creatures and instantly ready for bloodshed. However, as soon as they launched their attack the other Redwallers - who had been hiding in the bushes the entire time - appeared and started their own surprise assault. The army was totally confused, but they were forced onward by the berating voice of Dakmus. Gathering up their wits, they stormed the Redwallers with spears, pikes, and swords at the ready. In the mayhem Semser could have very easily headed back for the Abbey, but he was not about to desert his friends and instead wrecked havoc on vermin skulls with his rudder. Tsella was even there, dealing out vicious blows with her powerful hind legs and yelling the ancient Salamandastron war cry alongside Mahdis. The large badger was a terrible sight to behold; his eyes were flecked with blood and screams ripped from his throat as he literally tore apart the enemy with his paws and teeth. Log-a-Log and the Guosim were right in the thick of the battle, cutting down vermin with their shrew rapiers and breaking jaws with slingstones.

Dakmus was berserk; he knew the ottermaid was here but could not locate her. He continued to push his army, barking out orders and watching with glee as some shrews were felled by arrows. Despite losing soldiers the battle seemed to be in his advantage. That thought quickly turned into pain as an arrow embedded itself in his paw. The wolf screeched and tore it out in one swift motion, only having to look once to find the one who had fired the missile.

"You!"

The entire scene halted. Woodlander and vermin who had been dueling froze as they realized what was about to take place. The two mortal enemies had again met on the battlefield, and now a fight to the death was looming in the warm night air.

Emroon stared back at him, a mocking smile playing on her lips. "Pity my arrow didn't destroy your black heart."

They prowled around one another, each looking for a weakness and perfect moment to strike. Semser was in the midst of the large crowd that gathered around the combatants, trying to locate a spot with a good view of Emroon. He eventually managed to squeeze himself in beside Mahdis, finding himself staring at the young ottermaid's back.

Dakmus snapped his powerful jaws, causing saliva to fly in all directions. "I knew I recognized ye the first time I saw ye at the Abbey. Ye've been hauntin' my dreams ever since I arrived in Mossflower."

Emroon sneered at her gigantic opponent. "Let me kill you an' you'll be relieved of your nightmares."

He flattened his ears, tail flickering angrily from side to side. "Sorry m'love, can't let ye do that. 'Tis my destiny t'slay ye, jus' like 'tis my fate t'conquer Redwall Abbey."

"First, my love is only for a brave otter, not a cowardly scumbag like yourself. Second, you will rot in the earth where the maggots and worms will devour your flesh until you are no more than a pile of bleached bones. _That_ is your destiny!"

Dakmus ignored the shiver that ran through his entire body. "Then ye will die along with all yore foolish friends!"

Metal clashed upon metal as the two creatures almost touched noses. Dakmus's eyes widened as the snarling ottermaid began to quickly overpower him, and the vision of him being defeated yet again was dangerously close to becoming reality. Gathering up all his strength, a hoarse scream tore from his throat as he pushed mightily, catching Emroon off guard and making her fall backwards. Dakmus wasted no time in trapping her with his enormous legs, hovering over her with scimitar in paw.

Emroon knew she was in trouble. Martin's sword - which she had accidentally dropped when she lost her balance - was just out of her reach. Dakmus must have seen it, because he suddenly became very interested in the weapon and bent down to snatch it up. He examined it briefly before stabbing his scimitar into the earth beside the struggling ottermaid.

The wolf admired the gleaming blade and smiled wickedly. "I wonder wot it's like t'be killed with yore own sword. Let's find out, shall we?"

He raised the sword high above his head, preparing for the fatal blow. The Redwallers, who could do nothing to stop Dakmus as they were guarded by the vermin army, watched in total horror. Semser's brain screamed at his legs to move, but nothing happened. The entire scene unfolded before him in slow motion, and his heart sunk as he realized he was about to lose Emroon.

It was then that something miraculous happened. An unseen force entered the young ottermaid's body, galvanizing her into action. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as she pulled them up so her knees were practically touching her abdomen. In one swift motion she kicked out, the force so great that Dakmus literally flew back and crashed into the crowd of onlookers, instantly knocking the breath out from his lungs. Martin's sword had fallen beside her, almost as if that same invisible power had made certain the ancient weapon did not injure her. Semser was at her side in an instant, helping the shaking ottermaid to her footpaws. As they rose together they peered over at Dakmus.

The gigantic wolf was on the ground, struggling to regain his breath. Despite being totally shocked at what had just taken place, he managed to sputter out taunting words to his adversary. "Are ye goin' to slay me now, ottermaid? Or are ye still afraid?"

Emroon did not seem impressed, and she let him know it. "I do not kill defenseless creatures in cold blood. But don't worry; the time will come when I will slay you an' avenge my family. You will die a coward, just as you have lived, an' you cannot escape your fate."

Without another word the Redwallers gathered up their dead limped off towards the Abbey, successful in their mission of rescuing Semser but losing a few comrades in the ensuing battle. The vermin stood dumbfounded as they watched the woodlanders leave, then turned to look at their humiliated leader. He could have very easily snatched up a spear and aim for the ottermaid's back, but the combination of shock and wanting her to stare in his eyes as she took her last breath forced him to withhold. Tail betwixt his legs, the defeated wolf sulked back to his tent.

* * *

Morning was just arriving in Mossflower Woods when Semser, Emroon, and the rescue party finally returned to Redwall. Alddon and Ganlel immediately embraced upon seeing each other, and Abbot Torlay went around patting backs and shaking paws. "Well done my friends! All of you have made us very proud. C'mon, let's see if we can fix somethin' up for our heroes; you must be weary an' hungry."

Emroon was starving, but she had to wait a little longer to eat as Semser held her back from the rest of the crowd. They had been holding paws ever since he helped her at the vermin camp, and now she closed the distance between them as he pulled her in.

His voice was a soft whisper. "You came for me."

She gave him a loving smile and kissed his nose. "Simply returning the favour is all. If I remember correctly you protected me against those vermin."

"When I saw you lying on the ground, I thought for sure I was goin' to lose you. I don't know what I would have done."

The gentle ottermaid squeezed his paw and gave a broad wink. "Well we don't need to worry about that anymore do we? I'm home now, with you."

He nuzzled her softly, enjoying this intimate moment. "Right where you belong."

Without the slightest hesitation she returned the gesture, repeating his words. "Right where I belong."

* * *

Considering both were absolutely exhausted, Semser and Emroon headed right for their dormitory as soon as they had finished eating the small meal the Friar and Abbot had prepared for the rescue party. After kissing his beloved companion on the cheek, Semser was practically asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Emroon waited a few moments before climbing in beside him, nestling into his body and laying her head on his shoulder. Although she was still hesitant about being in a relationship with him, she could not deny that she felt safe in his presence.

His sleep-laced whisper distracted her from her thoughts. "If I may ask, what exactly happened out there?"

She instinctively knew what he was talking about. "It was all Martin's doing. His spirit entered my body, made me kick out at Dakmus. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead."

He smiled in the darkness, but before he could say anything she spoke again. "I'm glad you're home."

His sleep-laced reply came close to her ear. "Me too."

They slept in that position for several hours, Emroon not suffering any of the usual nightmares now that she was near Semser. Both were unaware of the tragedy that lay ahead.

* * *

Semser was in a vast meadow, surrounded by flowers of various species. A single willow tree towered over him, and small butterflies floated past his whiskers and up into the branches. He watched as one delicately landed on one of the countless leaves. It gently fanned its wings, appearing quite comfortable. Semser smiled at its innocent beauty, and the smile grew wider as his eyes caught sight of an approaching otter. The first thing he noticed was a strange aura encompassing their body, but he pushed the thought aside.

He instinctively knew their identity. "Eloiu!"

The otter spoke four words that nearly squeezed the life out of Semser's heart. "I must go now."

Semser's expression was one of confusion, and he questioned his sibling. "Why? Where are you going?"

Eloiu placed both paws on his shoulders, and Semser felt a lump form in his throat. His brother's touch was ice cold. "Take care of Emroon. I'll always love you."

The younger otter felt his legs turn to jelly as realization struck him like a lightning bolt, and he watched helplessly as Eloiu turned and walked towards two massive golden gates that had suddenly appeared in the meadow. Semser was frantic but powerless, for his legs refused to move.

Instead he used the only thing he could: his voice. "Eloiu, come back! Don't leave me!"

His pleas fell upon deaf ears as Eloiu disappeared into the mist beyond the gates. Semser merely stood there, eyes on the spot where his brother had vanished.

"Semser...wake up..."

That voice. It sounded so familiar. He turned this way and that, trying to locate its source. He felt something on his arm, but when he looked there was nothing there.

"Semser...it's your brother..."

Emroon.

As quickly as the dream had begun it ended. Semser awoke and found himself staring at the beautiful young ottermaid whom he had fallen deeply in love with. His recollection flashed in his brain, and the heart-wrenching realization came to him. Without a word he accepted her outstretched paw and allowed her to lead him to the Infirmary.

* * *

Mahdis turned as the young otters entered the isolation room, his voice heavy with regret. "I'm sorry Semser; I tried."

Semser patted the badgers's massive paw, indicating that there were no hard feelings. Abbot Torlay and Tsella were there, dried rivulets staining their cheeks and ears flattened against the back of their skulls in a respective gesture of sorrow. The young otter approached the bed, and his eyes fell upon the still form of Eloiu. He was no longer breathing, and there was the slightest of smiles hovering on his lips.

Semser felt Emroon take his paw in hers and squeeze it gently. Struggling to contain his emotions, Semser wept heavily at the tragic death of his brave sibling. More unchecked tears streamed down the faces of the ashen-faced Redwallers as they gathered around the bed and offered their support to the devastated young otter, exchanging no words as they did so.

Soon after everybeast departed to give Semser one last peaceful moment with his brother. Emroon turned to leave but was stopped when she felt him hold her back. His eyes pleaded with her, and there was no need to communicate as she tucked herself into his side, wrapping both arms around his toned abdomen and offering a silent comfort. They remained in their warm embrace for quite some time. Eventually Semser's emotions reached another climax, and he collapsed on the bed alongside Eloiu. Emroon was right there to catch him. Together they held the dead otter, united in their grief at the passing of a heroic creature.

* * *

Dakmus had seen enough. He was tired of his army constantly being defeated by the Redwallers, humiliated by a bunch of woodlanders with sticks for weapons. Not to mention he was fuming at missing yet another opportunity to slay the elusive ottermaid who continued to haunt his dreams. Instructing his army not to bother him on penalty of death, he stayed hidden in his tent and laid out numerous plans on how to conquer Redwall Abbey. It was time to take matters into his own paws.

Although the element of surprise had already failed him, he knew it would eventually work in his favour. One could only hold off such a shock for so long. This time he would catch the woodlanders totally off guard, just like the vixen and her companions had with the two young otters. But unlike them, he would not make an error. He was more tactical than any of the vermin in his army, and he knew exactly when and where to strike: right in the very hearts of the woodlanders when they were least expecting it. As it usually did, the same thought passed over his mind: once he was complete ruler of Redwall Abbey he could finally rid himself of the maid.

He smiled to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed and holding the crude sketch of the Abbey. Looking up, he peered in the direction Redwall was in, which happened to be the far tent wall. The power-hungry wolf ran a vicious claw along his scimitar, his beautiful emerald eyes burning evilly and a deep rumble welling in his cavernous chest.

"It ends now."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is purposely very short. I was going to have it much longer but decided to cut it in half. Thank you for the continuous support; please know it is greatly appreciated. As it stands, after this chapter there are three more.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Dakmus the Blade was known to have a military mind. He was an intelligent creature and feared throughout the land for his habit of destroying villages and murdering innocent woodlanders. His army was no different; every single one of them enjoyed the art of robbing and torturing. On top of that, the wolf's sheer size and strength meant nobeast was his predator and all were his prey.

With that in mind, he questioned himself on why he was continuously fleeing from a single ottermaid. He desperately wanted to listen to her beg for him to end her life but have to suffer through his endless torturing, but no matter how hard he tried he could not escape her in his dreams. She was always there, watching him with hate-filled eyes and pointing her sword in a threatening fashion. What terrified him the most was her voice: every single word caused a shudder to slither down his spine. It was laced with more venom than an adder, pulsating into his veins and poisoning his every organ. Every dream seemed to have the same result: she would taunt and nearly kill him before he tumbled into either some dark oblivion or into the waiting paws of the vengeful spirits who also followed him.

This particular dream, however, was quite different. Or so he thought.

He was standing on a wide beam of wood, a large window filtering in sunlight and causing it to pool on the ground far below him. Directly beneath his footpaws rested two identical bells, the name _Matthias_ on one and _Methuselah_ on the other. They were magnificent objects, made from gold, silver, and copper, and adorned with mysterious pictures and words he could not decipher.

He smiled and muttered to himself, "These shall ring out my victory tune when Redwall is finally mine."

"Unfortunately you won't be able to hear it since you'll be dead."

Dakmus whirled around and came face-to-face with an otter, immediately realizing this was not the maid but her male friend. He had no idea how long he had been standing there.

The unarmed otter sneered at him. "This may seem like a different dream, but it will have the same ending as the previous ones."

Ears flattened in anger, Dakmus spat on the wood and bared his wicked fangs. He was not about to sit back and be threatened by some brash riverdog. "Where's yore friend? Shiverin' under the covers 'cause she knows I'm comin' fer 'er? I'm dyin' t'meet 'er fer the last time."

His adversary merely smiled coldly. "Funny, she's been waitin' a long time to slay you too."

As he was speaking he peered down, and Dakmus followed his gaze. Standing below them, sword in paw and eyes blazing angrily, was the ottermaid. Her wondrous blade caught the sunlight at just the right angle, and it shone like a million twinkling stars.

The male suddenly lashed out with his rudder, catching Dakmus off guard. The wolf teetered on the edge of the wood, struggling to catch his balance before tumbling over and directly towards the waiting ottermaid.

She was lying down now, sword held out in front of her on almost a ninety degree angle. As he was falling he managed to spit out a single word. "Mercy!"

But the vengeful ottermaid did not seem to hear him. He felt the tip prick his heart for a split second before the entire blade impaled the organ, exiting through his back. With one last gurgle he looked into her hardened eyes, own gaze clouding over.

Her voice was the final toll of the bell. "Now my family can finally rest in peace!"

* * *

A blood-curdling scream ripped from Dakmus's throat, so loud that it nearly woke the entire vermin camp. He sat bolt upright, instinctively feeling his chest for any wounds. His paws were free of blood, and with a snarl he grabbed a nearby dagger and threw it to the ground. The force was so powerful that the entire blade disappeared into the earth, leaving only the handle and hilt to be seen.

Storming out from his tent, Dakmus called his five captains to rally up the troops for a meeting. Before long every single vermin was up and around the campfire, anxiously waiting to hear what their leader had to say.

Scimitar on his hip, the gigantic wolf threw a pawful of mysterious power into the flames. They instantly shot up towards the sky, causing the vermin to stagger back in fear of getting burnt by the wandering flames. Gasps arose from their throats as the fire then transformed into various brilliant colours.

When it had finally died down, Dakmus simply gestured towards the fire and smiled. "Fear. That is what fuels an army: to know their enemies live in fear o' them. The time 'as come fer our enemies t'realize jus' how much they should fear us. Tonight we take Redwall Abbey fer our own. No more hidin' in the woodlands, no more runnin' away with our tails betwixt our legs. I'm done hidin'. Those who want t'join me will be heavily rewarded, for tonight we shall feast in the Great Hall. We will take their precious Abbey by sheer numbers an' strikin' them in their very hearts. Are ye with me?"

The vermin knew exactly what to do. Holding their tongues, they raised their weapons high above their heads. This was the sign that they heard and understood Dakmus. The powerful wolf smiled, revealing his wicked fangs, and his heartbeat excitedly quickened at the anticipation of finally conquering Redwall Abbey.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the final preparations for Eloiu's burial were completed. A gigantic willow tree stood near the Abbey Pond, its long thin wisps dangling out and nearly skimming the water's surface. The breeze that was passing over the Abbey gently swayed them back and forth, but Semser was too wrapped up in his emotions to even notice their beauty. It was understandable though, seeing as how he was saying goodbye to his only sibling.

Patting the last of the earth with his webbed paws, he wiped them on his legs before standing back up and taking his place alongside Emroon. Before the ceremony Mahdis had changed Eloiu's tunic and dressed him in a fresh habit, making sure he was cleaned up for his eternal sleep. The badger had then wrapped the body in a blanket before calling for Skipper and his crew to bring the makeshift stretcher.

As Abbot Torlay began his speech, Semser felt Emoon take his paw. The beautiful young ottermaid offered him a comforting smile, and he managed to smile back. She could tell he was having great difficulty masking his tears, so as to not interrupt the Abbey she squeezed his paw gently and nodded. Normally nobeast would have known what Emroon was talking about, but Semser immediately understood and squeezed back. She was conveying the message with her eyes, which gleamed with oncoming tears. She was telling him it was okay to weep.

After a few minutes it was Semser's turn to speak. Reluctant to let go of Emroon's paw, he instead urged her to follow him, and she did so without a word. Standing in front of the grave, Semser swallowed the massive lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, and began his eulogy. During the entire speech he never once released his hold on Emroon's paw.

"Eloiu was more than a brother; he was a hero an' mentor. He always looked out for me an' was often there to smack me upside the head if I did anything foolish. We had our differences, but in the end we were brothers. I heard stories from Noonvale, sayin' how he was powerful yet humble, an' how he always fought in the name of peace and freedom. They say that whenever a good creature is killed their spirit is transformed into a star, and that star will appear in the night star as the biggest and brightest. Tonight the heavens will have a new spirit, one that will burn brightly for many seasons to come."

Abbot Torlay allowed Semser to recite the traditional Abbey poem, and after he was finished the young otter stepped aside so his fellow Redwallers could place various gifts on the mound of earth. Eventually the crowd disbanded - even Emroon left, who, despite Semser's protests, said it was better than he had some time to himself - and he was left alone at the grave. Grief and regret mixed with hatred for Dakmus and all that he stood for caused Semser to shed more tears. His legs buckled, and he crumbled to his knees in front of the final resting place of his brother.

"I'm sorry Eloiu," he whispered, voice threatening to break. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you more often. I'm sorry for all the things I've done an' said to you. Death may have robbed you from me, but it cannot steal our blood."

Without warning his tone hardened. A flame rose within the pit of his stomach and his eyes filled with blood. He placed one paw on the grave and the other over his heart. "You'll always be my brother, an' I vow that I will continue this fight in your honour an' rid Mossflower of the evil that has taken you from me."

* * *

Something inside Dakmus told him this would be the final assault, the one he had been waiting for and planning all these sleepless nights. Under the cover of darkness a portion of his army went to work. They stole through the forest like silent shadows, all twenty vermin armed to the teeth with weapons - swords, daggers, sabres, pikes, javelins, mace-and-chain, even a few tridents here and there - and ready for bloodshed. The other half were hiding out in front of the Abbey, camouflaged by the thick foliage and waiting patiently for their orders. At the head of the column behind Dakmus, for it was forbidden to walk in front of him, were two creatures, a rat and a stoat - personally selected by the Warlord for their sheer power and strength - who held thick ropes in their paws. At the end of each rope was a large three-pronged grapnel hook, perfect for latching onto stones or other objects. Positioning himself on the east side of the Abbey, Dakmus nodded wordlessly to the two vermin.

The female rat stood alongside her gigantic leader whilst the male stoat moved several feet over to the other side, each aiming for one of the two windows in the Abbey's southeast wall tower. They first tested the wind direction before determining it would not be a major factor in what they were about to do. Satisfied, they unraveled the ropes and started to swing it counter-clockwise in their paws. The grapnels hummed around in increasingly larger circles, buzzing as they whirled through the air. At a precise moment both vermin released their ropes simultaneously, watching as the grapnels soared upward and latched on to each window in the wall tower. Both weapons made dull thuds as they came into contact with the ancient stone, and Dakmus held his breath. After several tense moments he realized nobeast had heard the noise and urged his army onward. With two ropes to climb all twenty vermin were inside the Abbey within minutes, firmly planting their footpaws against the wall to aid in their ascent. Dakmus was the last up, snapping his jaws viciously at two weasels who attempted to help him as he pulled himself through the window.

Practically shaking with glee, the wolf quietly unsheathed his lethal scimitar and bared his dripping fangs. "This Abbey is finally mine!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Many apologizes for the long wait. RL has kept me busy as of late, but now that things seem to be in order I have time to update the story. I will try and post the next chapter within the week as I am heading back to NYC next Wednesday for a few days and won't be able to update. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews; they are much appreciated.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Emroon snuggled deeper into Semser's side, moaning as her eyes rolled around in their sockets and floating spirits passed through the corridors of her mind. Unbeknownst to her, Semser was also experiencing the same strange dream. Voices whispered urgently from every angle, and he instinctively wrapped his arm tighter around her. Despite a hundred creatures speaking to them, one caught their immediate attention. It was none other than Martin the Warrior, and the ancient spirit wasted no time in relaying the urgent message to the two young otters. As soon as he spoke they knew exactly what to do.

"Save my Abbey!"

* * *

Redwall Abbey awoke to a nightmarish scene. Not only had a powerful storm arrived in Mossflower, but the army of Dakmus had succeeded in sneaking into the grounds and catching everybeast by total surprise. Abbot Torlay was literally thrown from his bed by two weasels, who snarled and bared their yellowed teeth as they poked at him with spears and ordered him to his feet. Mahdis's gigantic paws were tied behind his back, but this did not hinder the big badger in the least as he snapped out with his powerful jaws, threatening to rip apart any who ventured too close. He was quickly contained as a large fox knocked him to the ground and placed a firm footpaw on the back of his neck whilst two rats tied his muzzle shut. Thunder rumbled in the sky above as every single Redwaller was marched outside, blinking sleep away from their tired eyes as their paws were all tightly bound. Askhew was rendered flightless when vermin wrapped rope around his body, talons, and beak. Alddon held an infant mole in his chained paws, the terrified babe keeping her face hidden from the horrific scene that was unfolding. The young squirrel could not spot Semser or Emroon anywhere.

Dakmus watched all this with great pleasure as he stood in front of the entrance to Great Hall. The wolf was a barbaric sight to behold: the long cape was draped gracefully over his shoulders, and his trusted scimitar was attached at his hip.

Inhaling deeply, he slowly released the air through his nostrils and smiled in satisfaction. "It pleases my heart t'know the great Redwall Abbey is finally mine."

The rat standing beside him nodded in agreement. "Does thy Lord 'ave any plans?"

He motioned to the building behind them. "But of course. The first thing t'go will be that tapestry of the armoured mouse. I've 'eard these bumpkins think o' 'im as some kind o' 'ero. Huh, they won't be thinkin' that when 'e's burnin' in front o' their very eyes!"

Dakmus then signalled to a weasel who was perched in the Bell Tower window. The lone vermin saluted and disappeared from sight for a brief moment. A few seconds later, and the magnificent sound of the Matthias and Methuselah bells tolled out in the night air that was slowly filling with the sight of approaching dawn. The melodic song caused everybeast to fall silent, and Dakmus sauntered forward to address the still-stunned Redwallers.

He spoke loud enough for all to hear. "From now on those bells will ring fer me. Yore precious Abbey is now under my total command, an' ye all will be slaves in yore own 'ome. Every male, female, an' babe will be put in chains an' forced to work. Those who refuse will die."

Dasmaros surprised even himself when he protested. "Slavery is unjust! What did we ever do to you, scum?"

He was quickly silenced when a guard pressed their spearpoint to his throat. Dakmus merely looked the young mouse up and down from his position. "After I'm done with the rivermaid an' her friend, ye'll be the first t'go."

The wolf continued his speech, now ignoring Dasmaros. "Slavery is what will make me Lord of these lands. Ye will build me a fortress, an' when that is finished I'll burn this Abbey t'the ground. Now, bring me the Abbot!"

Torlay was dragged forward to the front of the assembly, unable to walk due to the rope that tied his hind legs together. Ears flattened back in anger, he refused to raise his eyes and instead glared at the ground.

Dakmus gave a low snarl. "Look at me."

The hare shook his head and continued to stare at the earth. "I will not gaze upon evil."

An enraged Dakmus ripped out his scimitar and slammed it into the grass inches from Torlay's head. "I gave ye an order, longears! Look at me!"

Still defiant, Torlay suddenly lashed out with his sharp teeth, nearly biting Dakmus's left leg. The wolf smartly leaped back, and Torlay spoke again. "I said I refuse to look at evil."

Dakmus's glimmering scimitar caught the moonlight at just the right angle as he lifted it above his head. "Then you will look at me in pieces!"

Without warning a massive bolt of lightning illuminated heaven and earth, causing all to jump back in alarm. The system was even stronger now, and Dakmus staggered back as another lightning fork temporarily blinded him. When he opened his eyes, what he saw was even more dangerous than any storm.

As if materializing from nowhere, an armoured otter stood beside the Abbot with their sword drawn. This was the same sword he had so often seen in his nightmares, and he immediately knew who was behind the helmet.

"Dakmus the Blade," her voice was slightly muffled but nonetheless venom-laced. "Your reign of terror has come to an end. I am here to settle with you."

Redwaller and vermin alike fell silent. The only noises that could be heard were rumbling thunder and Dakmus's heavy breathing, his emerald eyes widened with horror as he found himself staring at the ghost-like ottermaid who had haunted his sleep for so long.

"This is nought but a dream! You are a dream!"

From behind the helmet Emroon sneered in contempt. "This may seem like a different dream, but it will have the same ending as the previous ones."

Dakmus stumbled on the steps that led inside to Great Hall, and even though the ottermaid was not moving it appeared as if she were advancing upon him. He held his paws up, entire body trembling. "Get out of my dreams! Mercy!"

Emroon's laughter echoed in his ears. "You showed my family and fellow Redwallers no mercy, so I shall return the favour. However, I've been told you want to kill me slowly an' painfully. Here's your chance, wolf. I challenge you to single combat. You win, Redwall is yours. I succeed, you an' your army leave Mossflower an' never return."

Dakmus's mood changed like a leaf caught in an autumn wind. Suddenly he was back on his footpaws, an evil flame flickering in his beautifully fatal emerald eyes. Slashing the air with his scimitar, he bared his dripping fangs at the brazen ottermaid. "Brave words for a puny rivermaid whose friends are tied up. You're right in that I wish to kill ye slowly, but I'll make sure yore pals suffer the same fate."

It was the third time the two enemies had duelled on the battlefield, and unbeknownst to both it would also be the last. Vermin shoved the captured Redwallers back to make room for the combatants, who didn't bother to circle around one another. Without warning Dakmus charged, but the great sword of Martin was right there to meet the scimitar. Again metal clashed upon metal as the mortal enemies struggled to gain the upper paw. Dakmus's weapon was a blur as he struck up and down, to and fro, causing a gasp to arise from the onlookers. Emroon, however, was not to be outdone. She dug her footpaws into the earth and held her ground, not allowing Dakmus any room to manoeuvre. Again he felt her overpowering him; the wolf was determined, but he was no match for the snarling ottermaid who had defeated him time and time again.

He glared at her and viciously snapped his jaws. "After we're finished I'll skin yore otter friend alive. How do ye like that, rivermaid?"

His adversary did not seem impressed. "My name is Emroon, the Warrior of Redwall! I am not here to hurl insults, wolf. I am here to fulfill my promise I gave my family the day you slaughtered them."

He merely chuckled. "An' what, pray, would that be?"

The smile quickly vanished from his lips as she lashed out with her rudder and struck his injured side. Dakmus doubled over as burning pain shot through the area like an arrow, and Emroon swiftly regained her breath. "I would rid the earth of your evil presence!"

Concealed by the thick branches of an orchard tree, a stoat watched the entire scene unfold. Thinking he would be rewarded for saving Dakmus - and wanting to impress his leader - he placed an arrow on his bow and aimed for an unsuspecting Emroon. He was known in the horde for having an excellent shot, and the lone ottermaid was too easy to miss. Closing one eye, he focused on Emroon's neck and pulled the string back slightly.

He simultaneously released the arrow and crashed to the ground, his skull cracked from the rock that had just struck it. One of the vermin watching the duel suddenly moved, unknowingly saving Emroon's life as the arrow buried itself in the back of his neck. He screamed and toppled over, dead. Emroon merely looked up and saw Semser standing on the Abbey battlements along with the Guosim shrews, who had been out in Mossflower during the vermins' night assault. The young otter, grasping a sling in his paws, smiled down at her.

That single move ignited the final battle. Launching themselves from the walltop, the fierce shrew warriors broke into two groups: one battled the vermin army whilst the other set to work on freeing the Redwallers. All the pent-up energy in Mahdis was released the moment the rope slipped from his paws; his eyes become glazed with red and he threw himself at the enemy, who were still recovering from the sudden shift in momentum. Skipper's crew were freed and started tearing into the vermin ranks with their javelins, cutting down soldiers left and right and the tough otter leader yelling his war cry as he ran right into the middle of the battle. Tsella and Torlay - the later not normally getting involved in such violence - unleashed terror with their powerful hind legs, kicking at the throats and chests of vermin and sending them flying. Creatures from both sides were felled, but it was the intruders who were suffering the most losses. Above them the sky opened up, and rain poured down on the fighters as thunder and lightning worked together to produce a magnificent but dangerous storm.

The battle of Redwall Abbey had begun.

* * *

Sweat dripped from the brows of both Dakmus and Emroon as they fought valiantly, the duel so fierce that they eventually found themselves in Great Hall. Various cuts were oozing all over the wolf's arms and paws, and despite his best efforts he was unable to break through his enemy's armour. The ancient suit was holding up well against his blade. However, her legs and head were exposed. He managed to scratch her several times with his footpaws, but she ignored her injuries and continued onward. This was one maid who refused to die.

As they deflected each other's blows with their weapons, Dakmus tried another approach. "I 'ear ye an' yore friends worship that tapestry mouse. Pity ye won't be alive t'watch 'im burn."

Emroon was not in the least impressed. "I told you I'm not interested in insults an' mind games. Verbal threats are not the way to kill me, wolf. An' that mouse is Martin the Warrior!"

Dakmus sneered and blocked a high blow from the sword. "Martin, eh? Well I 'ope 'e enjoys the show. Watchin' friends die afore yore very eyes must be somethin' tragic. Ye know about that, don't ye rivermaid?"

Emroon's eyes blazed with hatred, and she hissed venomously at him. "Then reunite me with them. It's been your wish all along."

"Oh don't worry me dear, I plan to. But first there is torturin' t'be done."

They exchanged more jabs and clashes, the sound of metal against metal echoing through the ancient stones of Great Hall and rising up into its cathedral-like ceiling. Their footpaws were a blur, weapons humming through the air like maddened hornets, and soon they made their way to the Bell Tower. Ignoring the dead weasel on the floor - who had an arrow through his skull and permanent grimace on his ugly features - they duelled viciously, each creature not willing to back down. Things seemed to be going in Emroon's favour until Dakmus caught her off guard with a swift slash to the leg, opening a fresh wound that immediately oozed blood. She was forced to limp back and attempted to push aside the throbbing pain.

Her adversary laughed mockingly. "Does the little riverdog need to rest?"

Before she could even react she found herself flat on her back. Dakmus had tripped her, and now he was standing over her. Emroon realized the awful truth: she was trapped with nobeast to help her.

Kicking Martin's sword to one side, the wolf lowered his head and smiled. "Now this looks familiar. Where 'ave I seen this afore? Ah, that's right! Ye were in this predicament at my camp, when ye made a fool o' me in front o' my army. Except this time we're alone."

Suddenly he staggered back, screaming. Somebeast had thrown themselves at him, and as Emroon stumbled to her feet she caught a swift glimpse of who was attacking Dakmus. As if appearing from nowhere, Semser had saved her from certain death by leaping onto the wolf's head and clawing wildly at his face. The maddened otter was a blur of teeth and paws as he bit and tore at the wolf's fur, causing more yells to rip from his throat and the scimitar to clatter to the wood floor. Emroon hastily picked it up.

As he continued his damage, he managed to call out to her. "Emroon, get out of here! Run!"

"I won't leave you!"

Dakmus was finally able to grab a hold of his attacker, and he threw him to the floor. Panting heavily, the enraged wolf spat at the otters. "So it takes two o' ye to defeat me, eh?"

Temporarily forgetting her leg wound, Emroon grabbed Martin's sword and dashed over to where Semser lay. The young otter was shaken but unhurt, and together they rose to their footpaws. Wordlessly she handed him the scimitar.

Ignoring his dripping wounds, Dakmus glared hatred at the two otters. "You think you can defeat me? Me, Dakmus the Blade?"

Semser's eyes were hard as flint. "Your army is finished. Surrender!"

The wolf bared his blood-flecked fangs. "Never!"

Whirling around, he bolted up the stairs that led to the twin bells. Emroon made to follow him, but Semser's paw on her shoulder held her back. "No, I'll go. Wait here."

She immediately began to protest. "But this is my chance to fulfill my revenge!"

He quickly kissed her paw and winked. "Trust me."

* * *

Lightning flashed outside the window as Dakmus steadied himself on the long wooden plank, his footpaws on the thick rope that was wound around the piece of wood. Tied to it was one of the bells, which gleamed like a million stars from the fierce storm. He was just finishing catching his breath when another bolt of lightning made him jump in alarm.

"Scared of a little lightning are we?" He half-turned to see the male otter approaching, armed with his weapon. The wolf sneered at him. "Give me my scimitar."

"Gives us back our Abbey an' we have a deal."

Dakmus spat on the wood and was about to retort when he noticed Emroon down below. He called down to her in a sing-song voice. "I'll be right there m'dear!"

Semser seized his opportunity. He swung out with the scimitar and nearly struck the unsuspecting wolf, who immediately lost his balance. The action was enough to send Dakmus falling over the edge of the plank, narrowly missing one of the bells and plummeting straight for Emroon. Semser peered over and watched the gruesome scene unfold with widened eyes.

Emroon wasted no time. She lay on the wooden floor of the Bell Tower, holding the sword at a ninety degree angle with the point aimed at Dakmus's chest. With not a single trace of fear etched on her features, the young ottermaid braced herself for what was about to happen.

As he neared his end, Dakmus's eyes seemed to bulge out from their sockets as the horrific realization struck him: all those nightmares in which the ottermaid slew him had become a terrible reality. He was at her complete mercy, and there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable.

Her voice and hate-filled eyes were the last things he heard and saw. "Now my family can finally rest in peace!"

It was over in a split second. Dakmus's evil heart was impaled by the blade, his weight nearly crushing her. Death was instantaneous, and with one final gurgle the wolf's entire body slumped over onto Emroon.

Semser practically flew down to her position. He groaned as he pushed the dead Warlord off her, and she pulled free Martin's blood-stained sword. She was breathing heavily but appeared to have no injuries.

With tears welling in his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. "Well done, my love."

She looked up at him and smiled. "We make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

Semser kissed her cheeks, chucking softly. "Aye, a pretty good team indeed."

He helped her to her footpaws, noticing that all the while she was staring at Dakmus. The wolf had a permanent gasp frozen on his lips, staring back at them with sightless eyes. His whole body was stiff and contorted like a corkscrew. Blood was everywhere, including Emroon's armour and fur. Semser helped her in taking off the breastplate. He put it to one side and turned to look at her. She was still focused on Dakmus, eyes threatening to spill tears.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "It's over."

He hugged her again, which immediately calmed her down. "Peace has been restored. Now your family can sleep."

* * *

Near the entrance to the Bell Tower, crouched low and hidden by the tall structure, the vixen watched and waited. Unaware of Dakmus's fate, she stayed low against the ancient tower. She had seen Dakmus and the female otter enter, and now she spotted the large wooden door slowly opening. Placing an arrow on the ground beside her, she notched another one to her bow and pulled the string back, waiting patiently for whomever was behind the door to appear. If it was Dakmus she'd merely release the pressure on the string, but if one or both otters were successful in their mission she'd slay them. Her brain was thirsty for revenge, having blamed them for her mistake of kidnapping the male instead of his friend. Two perfectly placed arrows would solve all her problems.

The wooden door finally closed to reveal both otters, the male with his arm wrapped around the female's shoulders, who was holding a magnificent sword in her webbed paws. Semser blinked as he stepped out into the sunlight and raised his paws high into the air. "Dakmus the Blade is dead!"

Those five words halted the battle completely. Vermin who had not already been slain immediately dropped their weapons and surrendered, falling to their knees and placing their paws behind their heads. Skipper took immediate action, ordering his crew to gather up the vermins' blades and toss them into the ditch outside the Abbey. Abbot Torlay was there as well, having only suffered a few minor cuts.

Martin's image suddenly appeared in front of Semser. The Warrior pointed his sword to his own right, and Semser's head followed. He blinked again and the reverie was over as quickly as it had began.

What his eyes saw nearly made his heart stop beating. The vixen who had kidnapped him was crouched down, a wicked sneer stamped on her lips. He saw her pull the string back just a little farther before releasing the arrow.

It was heading straight for Emroon.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Please forgive me for the long wait between updates. I've been busy lately and haven't gotten a chance to finish this chapter. Thanks to Taryn for making me get my butt in gear :) this is the second-last chapter, and a very special someone makes her first appearance. Thank you for the lovely reviews; I plan to thank each and every one of you in the final installment, which is already half-finished.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

The instant Semser's eyes fell upon the vixen, he knew exactly what he had to do. He threw himself against Emroon as the vixen simultaneously released the arrow, sending it humming like an angry wasp over the short distance. Grabbing the young ottermaid by her shoulders, he flung her around so he would receive the arrow. The blade buried itself in his back a pawsbreadth from his spine, and he screamed as fiery pain shot through his entire body like a lightning bolt. His legs gave out on him, and he collapsed on top of Emroon.

The vixen eyed the young ottermaid and smiled evilly as she reached for the second arrow. Emroon wasted no time. Pushing the injured Semser off of her, she scrambled to her footpaws, snatched up Martin's sword - which she had accidentally dropped when Semser fell onto her - and threw it like a spear. The vixen had not even placed the arrow on the string when Redwall's legendary sword struck her square in the chest, simultaneously impaling and slaying her instantly. The sheer force of Emroon's mighty throw caused her to fall backwards, propped up by the weapon that had just killed her. A look of surprise was frozen on her lips, sightless eyes staring up at the clearing heavens.

Ignoring the dead vixen, Emroon turned her attention to Semser. He was lying motionless on the steps where she had pushed him off, one paw behind his back and gingerly touching the spot where the arrow was still buried in his flesh.

He looked at her through clouding eyes, quickly noting that she was unharmed. "Emroon, I..I can't feel my legs."

With her assistance he turned onto his side and removed his paw from his back so they could look at it. The entire pad was covered in sticky blood, and Emroon felt as if an icy claw was gripping her heart as the terrible realization struck her: Semser was paralyzed.

"It'll be okay." She managed to sputter out the words, but Semser was already panicking. He was unable to tear his eyes away from his blood-soaked paw, and his breath came out in ragged sobs.

"I can't get up. Emroon, I can't get up."

The young ottermaid's eyes immediately welled up in tears, and she cradled his head gently as Foremole's crew were beside them in an instant with a makeshift carrier. Placing the injured otter on his side, they lifted the carrier off the steps and quickly transported him to the Infirmary and a waiting Mahdis.

* * *

Weary vermin knelt before the Abbot, not making any eye contact as he stood in front of their ranks and watched them with a hardened stare. The majority of the army was dead, their battered bodies strewn all over the Abbey lawn. Those who survived the battle were not much better, some nursing black eyes whilst others had to deal with the throbbing pain of a broken tail or limb.

Abbot Torlay was not very forgiving, and he made it clear by the tone of his voice. "Your master is dead, but we will not slay you. Listen carefully, for I will only say this once. You must all march out of this Abbey an' never return to Mossflower again. Go where you will an' do what you choose, but if you are seen in this forest again I will make sure my hawk friend knows about it. Is that clear?"

The vermin, still staring at the ground, nodded vigorously. Torlay ordered them to rise and nodded to Askhew, who clacked his beak in understanding and took his place beside the depleted army. In a single file they followed their orders and marched out to the North Path, not daring to look at the terrifying sight of the large hawk who was aware of their every move and would not leave until they were out of Mossflower.

Torlay turned his attention to Skipper. "We've got lots of work to do here. Find Dakmus's body an' bury it with the rest of his horde; he's nought but a bad memory now."

The otter leader saluted respectfully and motioned to his crew. "What about ye, Abbot? Yore lookin' a little banged up."

His friend shook his head solemnly. "My main concern is getting this Abbey cleaned up an' making sure my fellow Redwallers are alright. You're temporarily in charge, Skip. If you need me I'll be in the Infirmary helping the wounded."

* * *

Emroon felt somebeast wipe a tear from her cheek, but even though she knew who it was she opened her eyes. He gave her a soft smile, and she returned the gesture as she held his paw to her face. A wince suddenly crossed his handsome features, and she felt his arm tense up.

Mahdis knew he had to be careful in extracting the arrow from Semser's back. Any wrong move and the young otter could lose a lot of blood. Working slowly but efficiently, the large badger removed the bloodied missile and snapped it in half before disposing of it. He dabbed some special poultice onto a cloth and very gently pressed it against the wound. The three were in a separate room away from the main area, where the uninjured inhabitants were assisting those who needed it.

Semser forced himself not to scream as the searing pain returned, attempting to remain brave for Emroon. It didn't really matter though, because she could tell what he was doing and squeezed his paw lightly. She stared into his still-cloudy eyes, voice raspy from the constant sobs that escaped her throat. "It'll be okay. I promise."

He chuckled softly. "I'm just relieved to see that you're alright."

She bent down and rubbed her nose against his. "Thanks to you."

Mahdis gently clearing his throat interrupted their tender moment. The Infirmary Keeper nodded respectfully to them before giving his report. "As you can see I was able to remove the arrow, but the damage has already been done. I'm afraid I cannot do anymore than this."

Semser reached out and grasped the badger's massive paw, voice filled with gratitude. "Thank you, Mahdis, for everything."

He simply smiled and turned heel. "I'll leave you two alone for a few moments. If anything worsens, let me know."

When he had vanished, Emroon moved from her chair to the bed, sitting beside her injured companion and holding his paw. Now that it was just them, she allowed all her emotions to spill and completely broke down.

Semser wasted no time in comforting her. Despite the pain in his back he wrapped an arm around the young ottermaid and pulled her in close, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "Talk t'me, my love. What's upsettin' you?"

His embrace had a strange affect on her, and she instantly began to slightly calm down. "This is all so overwhelming. You saved my life, but now you're stuck like this for who knows how long."

"If I remember correctly you're usually the optimistic one."

She sniffed and glanced up at him. "It's bad, isn't it?"

He instinctively knew what she was referring to. "Could be worse; at least it's only temporary an' I'll have a wheelchair to help me get around."

"You're paralyzed because you saved me."

He shook his head and, bringing her paw to his lips, kissed it. "I'm paralyzed because I wanted to save you. I love you, Emroon. I can't imagine life without you; if I had to do it all over again I would."

Despite the situation she could not help but smile. "I suppose I do owe you a great deal of thanks."

He chuckled at her teasing manner and adopted his own. "Y'know, me bein' in a wheelchair means I'll need somebeast to push me around from time to time."

She sat upright and looked at him levelly. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

He flashed that mischievous smile she had so deeply fallen in love with, causing her to giggle like a Dibbun. "Indeed I am. How about it then? Shall we spend the rest of our seasons together?"

Emroon had already made up her mind, and she let him know it by a giant hug, albeit gingerly. As they wrapped their arms around each other, he inhaled her unique scent and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, voice muffled by her fur. "You've made me the happiest otter in all of Mossflower."

Slightly releasing her hold on him, she kissed the tip of his nose and stared into his sparkling blue eyes, which were no longer clouded. "By the way, I love you too."

* * *

**Three seasons later**

Spring was a favourite time at Redwall for various reasons. The vast assortment of flowers and plants bloomed magnificently, especially when a new day arrived and the sun would shine on the woodlands, just like it had done for countless seasons prior. Insects were busy working away, like the honeybees in the Apiary who tirelessly flew back and forth from flower to hive with little patches of bright yellow pollen stuck to their legs. The orchards were alive with various plump fruits such as strawberries and elderberries ready to be picked and eaten, or cut up and added to dishes like pies or salads. Sometimes old and young alike would merely lay under the big shady oak, plucking the berries off the trees and popping them into their mouths without a care in the world.

This particular spring, however, was a very special one at the Abbey.

Early morning sunlight filtered in through the dormitory windows, collecting on the bed and encasing both Semser and Emroon in a golden aura. The latter held a tiny bundle in her arms, and curious Redwallers gathered around to see what - or who - it was. Abbot Torlay, still as wise as ever, gently urged the younger creatures to take a step back as to give the two otters some breathing space. A rather intrigued mouse Dibbun, who was perched on Alddon's shoulders, scrambled down the squirrel's arm and made a small leap to the bed. She landed with a soft _plop _on the sheets and evaded Torlay's approaching paws by making a beeline for Emroon as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Semser, who had his arm around Emroon, smiled at the little mouse. "Would you like to see her?"

The tiny babe, who was too young to talk, nodded vigorously. With immense pride bubbling in their veins, Semser and Emroon very carefully pulled back the small blanket that was covering the bundle. Whomever was in there gave a loud yawn and wrinkled its muzzle as the mouse Dibbun's long whiskers tickled the end of its nose.

Every single Redwaller held their silence, though it didn't really matter as the tiny female otter was unable to hear them. As otters come into the world both blind and deaf, her eyes and ears were sealed shut. She was very small, having only been born during the night, and her fur was light brown with a creamy underbelly. Several whiskers sprouted from each side of her short muzzle, and her tiny webbed paws clawed the air. For the first while she would be totally dependent on her parents, who were exhausted but thrilled to finally have their little daughter in their arms.

Alddon posed the question everybeast was wanting to know. "Ye decided on a name yet?"

Emroon chuckled softly and very gently tapped the tip of her daughter's nose, her single word reply laced with pride. "Culy."

* * *

After a couple of minutes had passed, the Redwallers started to depart from the dormitory so the parents could have some alone time with their new arrival. Gazing at his legs - which were still paralyzed, although he had been making some progress - Semser began to nod off but quickly awoke when Emroon gently nudged him with her elbow.

"Tired?" He scoffed lightly. "Who, me? Not at all."

She giggled and peered down at Culy, who had fallen asleep. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Course she's beautiful; just look at her mama."

Emroon blushed visibly and kissed her husband's cheek. "Ever the charming one. But then there's the question on who she'll look like, an' one of us is rather handsome. You thought about that?"

Semser knew exactly where the conversation was heading, and he growled playfully at his wife. "No otter is gettin' close to my little girl."

Emroon giggled again and melted further into his protective embrace. Smiling, Semser placed a kiss on his wife's forehead and gazed down at his tiny daughter. Despite everything the two otters had faced in previous seasons they had overcome it all, standing alongside each other the entire way and never giving up hope regardless of the predicament. Now they were wed and had a beautiful daughter.

"What are you thinking about?"

Semser shuddered at the sound of her voice; even after all the days of knowing her it still had the same affect on him. "How far we've come, an' what lies ahead."

"Any regrets?"

"None whatsoever. I'll never regret teasin' you on your first day at the Abbey."

She whacked him lightly on the arm and made a comment to her sleeping daughter. "Your father hasn't changed one bit. Wonder if you received his insatiable charm."

Culy made no response as she slumbered peacefully in the comforting embrace of her mother's arms. Semser watched the little infant, holding his wife in his arms as if he never wanted to let go. "I promise ye Culy, the moment I'm out of that chair we'll run around the Abbey walls an' go swimmin' every day in the pond. I'll teach ye how to wield an otter javelin, an' maybe your mama will show ye the art of swordfighting."

Emroon smiled mischievously. "You'll need it to keep all those handsome male otters away."

The last word had not even passed over her lips when he retorted, "They'll be runnin' as soon as they see me protectin' my precious girl."

Emroon could not help but laugh. "She's not even a day old an' you're already talking about chasing away potential mates. The day will come, y'know."

Semser shrugged and nuzzled his wife affectionately. "Thankfully not for many a season."

Both otters fell silent then, deciding to enjoy the serene morning with Culy. The infant otter had not heard a single word of her parents' conversation, and that would be the case until her ears opened in several weeks. In a few months, however, she would be taught how to swim. This was probably the most important skill Semser and Emroon had to teach their daughter, and it was something they were very much looking forward to. In the meantime, they would nurture the little one and show her all the wondrous things that had to do with daily Abbey life. Despite Semser teasing that no male would come close to her, he hoped that one day she would follow in his pawsteps and have her own family.

Emroon pressed her forehead to his cheek, watching over her sleeping daughter and holding her in a protective embrace. She spoke quietly as to not wake Culy. "This is our life now."

Semser smiled at his wife and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: To all my readers who have stuck with this story since I first posted it, I thank you. afrozenheart, my adoptive mommy Auda, Redwallfreak, muchmadness, my good friends Brina, Laura, and Shi Ern, and everyone else who has read this both on here and at LJ. Your encouragement and support are greatly appreciated, and I cannot thank you enough for reading this story. I have had a wonderful time writing it, and I hope you have had a wonderful time reading it. There is a possibility I will write more stories like this in the future, so keep an eye out for any that may pop up. I regret to say that this is the final chapter, but it ends on a high note.

And I made a mistake a few chapters back regarding Ganlel, so she's still alive.

Again thank you so very much, and to my fellow Canadians I wish you a happy Thanksgiving weekend. God bless.

* * *

Chapter 17

**Four seasons later...**

Spring was approaching its end, and Mossflower was preparing for yet another promising summer. The air grew warmer as flowers blossomed and tall grass gently danced in the soft breeze that traveled over the vast plains and through the woodlands. Now was the perfect time to eat meals outdoors, as Redwallers no longer had to worry about any more snowfalls or cold nights. The entire Abbey was alive with creatures of all ages and species, each one attending to their individual tasks. Spring was indeed a plentiful time at Redwall.

From his position at the edge of the Abbey pond, Semser watched with immense pride as Culy began her first swimming lesson. Despite being incredibly agile in the water, otters had to learn how to become such athletes. Semser recalled when his parents taught him, and now it was Culy's turn.

The little ottermaid was clearly excited to get started, but it was also obvious that she was slightly nervous. Upon seeing the Abbey pond she whimpered and scurried up her father's leg, planting herself in his lap and staring up at him with her big oceanic eyes.

Semser chuckled and very softly patted his daughter's head. "You'll be fine. Go with your Momma; she'll be teachin' you today."

With her father's encouragement and gentle prodding, Culy climbed back down to solid ground and cautiously approached the water's edge. Emroon was already in the pond, hoping this would entice the babe and make her less afraid. Culy dipped a footpaw into the water and instantly jumped back upon it touching her fur.

Emroon, being only a few feet away, smiled at her daughter. "Do you want Momma to help you?"

Culy nodded without hesitation, and Emroon clamped her jaws over the stretchy skin on the babe's neck, lifting her up and into the pond. The minute she let go of the Dibbun she supported her by flipping onto her back and letting Culy rest on her belly, allowing her a few moments to get used to the sensation of being in water.

Alddon, who was standing beside Semser, nudged him gently and motioned to the two otters. "I'm tellin' ye, that Culy will be one fine maid when she grows up. Better keep an eye on her whilst ye still can; before ye know it all the male otters will be gawkin' at her."

Semser growled at him playfully. "Nobeast is gettin' near my little girl, not if I have anythin' to say about it."

Emroon began the lesson by teaching her daughter how to float. She remained in her current position and used her rudder to steer. Culy did the same and, after a few attempts, was able to successfully float alongside her mother. They practiced this for several more minutes, sometimes playfully smacking the water with their tails and catching Semser.

The proud father winked mischievously at them. "Jus' you two wait, when I'm out of this chair I'll get you both back. Huh, splashing a defenceless creature. The very nerve!"

Culy giggled, something she was rather prone to. "You're siwwy Daddy!"

Emroon smiled at her daughter, who was still learning to pronounce words. "C'mon you, we're not finished yet. After all, you're an otter, an' otters are the masters of the water."

Culy giggled again and immediately copied her mother's motions, which included paddling with all four paws and steering with her small rudder. Emroon was right beside the little one, lifting her own paws above water and angling her tail to show Culy how to properly propel herself. It took quite a while, but eventually she was able to swim across the entire width of the pond without any assistance. This boasted her confidence, and Emroon was able to move on to the final stage of the lessons: diving and moving underwater.

Culy watched with hesitant curiosity as the adult otter dove beneath the water's surface, vanishing from sight. She felt a small tug on her rudder, and the Dibbun quickly followed her mother. After taking a deep breath she disappeared, able to see thanks to the extra lid covering her eyes. Her nostrils were totally closed, but it did not hamper her one bit; she was able to hear and see incredibly well. She spotted her mother, and the final lesson began.

A large branch provided a perfect obstacle. Emroon expertly dove under it, using the thick object to kick off with and launching herself quite a ways. Culy tried the same, and although she didn't go as far as her mother she was able to push herself off. They tried this a few more times, diving and circling around the branch and Emroon getting the Dibbun to follow her. Eventually Culy had to return to the surface for oxygen as her lungs were not as big as her mothers.

The lesson over, Emroon helped Culy onto dry land and showed her how to rid of all the water by shaking her entire body. Culy followed suit, and within seconds both otters looked like somebeast had taken a blanket and ruffled their fur. It was an amusing sight, and Semser could not hide a chuckle.

Culy waddled over to where her father was, a proud smile plastered on her beautiful features. "Did you see me Daddy? I swimmed across the 'hole pond!"

Semser lifted her up, sat her in his lap, and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. "What a brave ottermaid! One day you'll be able to outswim your Momma an' I."

Emroon took her place alongside Semser. Bending down, she gave both her husband and daughter a kiss on the nose. "Maybe you'll even become the Abbey Warrior."

Culy clenched her tiny paw and swung it back and forth, mimicking a fictional swordfight. "Like you, Momma?"

"No sweetie, like us. You're already a brave maid; one day you'll grow up to protect this Abbey the same way your Daddy an' I do. Now, are you hungry for some supper? You deserve it after that big workout you just had."

The infant otter had inherited her eating habits from her father - Semser would playfully protest that she had a bit of hare in her as they were known for their voracious appetites - and nodded eagerly, clapping her webbed paws together. "Suppa!"

Still perched on her father's lap, Culy sang an old Abbey tune as best she could as Emroon pushed the chair inside the Abbey and to Cavern Hole. Semser, who had one paw supporting the babe and the other holding Emroon's paw that was clasping his shoulder, smiled the entire way.

* * *

Dinner was a quaint buffet, with Semser and Emroon sitting beside each other just like they had done in the first nights the latter had arrived at Redwall some seasons ago. This time, of course, they had an extra mouth to feed. Culy, like all babes, was rather messy and ended up getting more food on her dress than in her mouth. It was no real bother though, as both parents took turns wiping her face with a damp cloth.

Ever the teasing one, Alddon snatched up the opportunity as quickly as he scoffed his food. "Make sure ye clean the pretty babe up nice, Semser. Wouldn't want 'er t'be lookin' like a mole who just slipped into some Deeper'n'Ever pie, 'specially with Dibbun otters runnin' around."

His mate, Ganlel, nearly choked on her drink. She recovered enough to slap him on the arm and give a hard glare. "Alddon! Mind your manners in front of the little ones."

Alddon opened his mouth to retort, but glanced down when he felt another whack on his paw. "An' just what do ye want, rascal?"

His infant son mimicked his mother's death glare and words. "You'm mind yore manners!"

Ganlel tried hard to keep a smile forming on her lips, but it was no use. Lifting her son up so he was perched in her lap, she took his paw in hers and waggled it at Alddon. "Or no dessert for Daddy."

This amused everybeast at the table, including a passing Abbot Torlay and Tsella. He was a little older now but nonetheless still incredibly wise. "Better listen to your son there, Alddon. He's an intelligent creature."

Tsella, his mate, winked at the laughing babes. "Silly parents."

Her comment had both Culy and Alddon's son nearly rolling around with laughter. The adults could not help but smile at all this and quickly managed to calm the Dibbuns. Dinner resumed, with the infants chattering endlessly to one another and Alddon and Semser's arms around their respective mates.

* * *

Despite being sleepy, Culy insisted that they stop at the tapestry in Great Hall. She was not entirely sure why, but she was enthralled by the picture of the armoured mouse that hung on the giant cloth. He reminded her of her parents; a warm smile and kind eyes. His story had been told in her Abbey history lessons, and although she didn't always understand it she loved hearing about the mouse's heroics.

Perched in her father's lap, Culy listened with widened eyes as Semser and Emroon related the tale, her stare roaming from the mouse's picture to a shiny object rested above the tapestry. She had no idea what it was, but the way it glimmered in the sunlight was mysteriously captivating. Like all youngsters, Culy always had a question to ask. This time was no different, as she pointed at the object and asked her parents what it was.

Husband and wife nodded to each other in silence, each one knowing exactly what to say. Handing the infant off to his wife, Semser watched as the two strode closer to the wall, thus allowing Culy a better look at the object. Emroon's serene voice simultaneously echoed off the ancient stones of Great Hall and warmed Semser's heart.

"Listen now, Culy. You must never touch this without a bigger creature helping you. This is a very important piece of your home. When you're older you'll understand better, an' one day we'll teach you how to use it. It's called a sword."

Culy's eyes seemed to bulge out from their sockets at the unfamiliar word. "It's pretty, Momma. I like it."

Emroon smiled at her daughter's innocence. "See the mouse in the picture? It belonged to him. He'll always be here, just like Daddy an' I."

The infant otter reached out and gently touched the mouse's face. "Is he our friend?"

Semser wheeled closer to his family and lightly tugged Culy's footpaw. "He certainly is. If you're upset or mad, you can always talk to him. He might not answer, but he's a good listener."

Culy could not stifle the yawn that suddenly escaped her throat, and her eyelids slowly started to droop. Emroon patted her back and winked at Semser. "Looks like it's time for bed. We can come back here tomorrow."

Feigning sleep, the babe held out her arms to Semser. He took her from Emroon and gently wrapped his muscular arms around her small form, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did. "G'night my little one. Go with your Momma now; I'll see you in a while."

"Night Daddy. Wuv you."

"Wuv you too."

Semser and Emroom exchanged kisses before the latter headed off with the tired infant. He watched them leave before turning his head back to the tapestry. The mouse had not moved, but his eyes still held a compassionate note. Inhaling deeply, he peered at the sword resting above the picture. One day, when the time was right, he would pass it down to Culy. _Would make a great weapon to shoo away all those pesky male otters_, he mused.

He shifted his gaze to the armoured mouse, thoughts trailing off to the past few seasons. He was still stuck in the wheelchair, unable to feel anything in his legs. For countless hours he would try and move his footpaws, but nothing happened. Although he didn't say anything to Emroon, he sometimes felt as if he would be confined to the chair for the rest of his seasons. But then optimism would take over, and he would tell himself he was determined to walk again. He had been blessed with a daughter, and no matter how long it took he would be able to run and swim with her. One of these seasons he would walk again; he just didn't know when.

With the rapidly fading sunlight on his back, Semser smiled at the mouse and bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you, Martin. Thank you for leading Emroon to this glorious Abbey an' bringing her to me, an' for my beautiful daughter."

Wheeling around, Semser made his way back to his family. He did not see the smile upon Martin the Warrior's face grow bigger as his eyes watched him travel down the ancient stone floor.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when cries awoke Emroon from a deep sleep. She immediately knew Semser was not beside her in the bed, and thoughts of Culy suddenly raced into her mind. Rubbing slumber from her weary eyes, the ottermaid clambered out from underneath the blanket and made her way to the separate room where Culy slept. About a season before the family had moved into the Gatehouse, a small but cozy cottage situated near Redwall's front gates that, while not part of the actual Abbey, was within its walls.

As she walked towards the room, she noticed the wheelchair near the entrance. What she saw next made her gasp in wonder. Culy was staring back at her, a smile creeping across her lips as she rested rather comfortably in her father's arms. Semser had one paw on the wall to steady himself whilst the other held Culy close to his chest. As he turned his head to look at Emroon, he wrapped an arm around the infant's back so she would not fall backwards. Both otters gazed silently at her.

The tears that had been welling up in Emroon's eyes were finally shed, and she wept openly as she stared in amazement at her husband and daughter and the realization struck her: Semser had walked from the doorway to her bed.

She padded over to where they were and kissed Culy's nose before snuggling into Semser's side. He placed a gentle kiss of his own on the top of her head, and Emroon sighed contently as she closed her eyes. She had finally found her place in the world, and it was right here: alongside a loving husband and mother to such a beautiful and innocent babe. Everything she and Semser had worked for was staring at her with sterling, albeit sleepy, blue eyes. In the end she had risen from the ashes of her tragic past and overcome incredible odds. Dakmus was now nothing more than a mere memory, and it brought her much happiness that her beloved family and friends could now rest in peace.

The squeals of her daughter brought Emroon back to reality, and she opened her eyes. "What is it little one?"

"Look Momma," Culy squeaked in sheer delight. "I got Daddy to walk."


End file.
